Sink Or Swim
by theothertudorgirl
Summary: It has been said that 'History Repeats Itself, First As Tragedy, Second As Farce', and no truer words have ever been spoken.
1. Prologue: A Matter Of State

_**AN: **This is the start of a new story of mine, called '**Sink Or Swim**'. This story will be a long one so I decided that I would start posting the story now. It does have to do with Edward VI, but it is not my story '**Heirs of Tyranny**' which I plan on starting to upload soon. It has a different premise which will become clear once they are both up, but they do both include the idea of Edward not dying in 1553. This one has the idea that he was never sick like that in the first place, while H.O.T, well it has to do with him surviving the illness. But their are differences in the story and I have a feeling this story may be longer than H.O.T, but I will figure that all out later. _

_I do hope you enjoy this story, but by the end of the story, I do expect you to start laughing at Edward, don't worry I will as well. But if you do like the story, please review because reviews = love, and well, it gives me more motivation to write the story._

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own History or The Tudors, never have and I never will. _

* * *

"_History repeats itself, first as tragedy, second as farce" – Karl Marx_

* * *

**Sink Or Swim**

**Prologue: A Matter of State**

**1 February 1552**

It had been a matter of state, well that was how the Duke of Northumberland had put it and this is why, in about two weeks time, he would be marrying the eldest daughter of the Elector Palatinate, the Lady Alberta of the Palatinate.

He had no real say in the matter, he had said that he would have preferred a French bride but over time it had come down to a daughter of one of the rulers of the German states since Spain and France did not want their daughters to have to convert their faith and be excommunicated from the Catholic church.

The German states were willing to give up their daughters since they were mostly, if not all, broken away from the Catholic church and harbored the people from countries like Spain and France that are of a reformed faith. Of course, they would have seen the King of England as a match for one of the Princesses as the greatest match any of them could ever have and many had thrown forward their daughter, sending portraits and welcoming ambassadors.

The fate of the last German princess to cross the channel did not deter them, this was a new King and he was young, not knowing what exactly he wanted in a woman yet.

Edward knew this was the fate of Princes, to marry a woman from the royal family of a foreign country. His father had done it twice, though they were later discovered to be null and void, but he had also married four English women, though two were later to be discovered to be null and void just like his two foreign matches. His own mother had been an English woman but the council wanted a foreign match so there was no chance of him finding love and making an honest woman out of the woman that he loved.

If he ever did love a noble English girl, he would be forced to only make her his mistress.

The one thing that he couldn't understand when it came to his future-marriage to the Lady Alberta was why it had to be so soon. He was only fourteen and surely had plenty of time to have heirs, unless his council members knew something that he didn't know. His father had been seventeen when he 'married' the Lady Mary's mother yet his uncle, whom he had never met, had been fifteen when he married so maybe it wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be.

But he was marrying a girl that was thirteen, and though he didn't know the mysteries of child bearing and never really wanted to, he knew that having a girl as young as that bearing children could render her infertile, it had happened to his own great-grandmother, Lady Margaret Beaufort.

But his council members saw this as no impediment so he would just have to go through with it.

He had no met his future Queen yet, of all the reports he had heard and the miniature he had seen of her, she was a pretty girl with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes, but portraits could be deceiving and he could be marrying a hag for all he knew, but he hoped that this was not the case.

He wanted to, over time, be able to love and care for the German Princess.

But for the meantime, he was pacing around his chambers, while his two closest friends, Barnaby Fitzpatrick and Robert Dudley, sat watching him, not knowing how to handle their younger friend as they had never seen him at like this before.

"Edward," said Barnaby sternly, knowing that he was the only one that could get away with speaking to him like that. "You have got to calm yourself. The Lady Alberta is not even in London yet and yet you are acting like a love sick fool."

Edward glared at his best friend. "I am not in love with the Lady Alberta, have not even met her… and in any case, I have no clue what love feels like, the only one in this room that does is Robert."

Robert, startled to hear his name come up in conversation looked up from his hands. "Excuse me?"

Barnaby laughed. "The King just said that you are the only one to know what love feels like because of your marriage to the Lady Amy."

Robert nodded, slightly embarrassed to be caught out for not listening. "Don't worry, once you are in love you will know and in any case, I am sure that you will soon here about the Lady Alberta's true looks, isn't the Lady Elizabeth and the Lady Anna meeting her when she arrives at Rochester?"

Edward nodded. "I know that my sister will tell me the truth about the Lady."

His sister Elizabeth and his 'aunt', the Lady Anna of Cleves, had been sent together to welcome to new future Queen to England, to introduce her to some of the things that were done in England and would then travel with her to Westminster Palace, where Edward would meet his future bride for the first time.

It was then, truly, that he would know if he would like, in time his future Queen.

* * *

It wasn't until the Lady Alberta had retired to her chambers that Elizabeth could speak about the girl who was to be her future sister-in-law. She was sitting with the Lady Anna inside her own apartments and once Kat, Elizabeth's old governess, served the two some ale, Elizabeth saw that it was fit to talk about the young girl.

"She is quite young," said Elizabeth as she sipped on the ale. "I can't imagine her being able to provide England with an heir, well not at the moment at least."

Anna smiled. She didn't wish to speak on how the young girl looked, she was probably petrified enough about moving to a new country without having to worry about the King's sister doubting that she would provide England with an heir any time soon.

She knew better than anyone what it was like for Alberta.

"She will grow into her position," replied Anna quietly. "She and Edward both have many years together to have an heir."

Elizabeth smiled in response. "Yes, you are probably right."

She just hoped that Edward, though he tried to emulate the presence of their father in many ways, did not try to emulate his father when it came to marriage or children. Edward had a different personality to the late King Henry but he was probably the same when it came to the matter of a male heir. Elizabeth truly couldn't understand the reasoning behind the desire for a male heir, she personally thought a woman was just as capable of ruling a country, if not better.

But in any case, she knew that she would never be able to prove this point and that it was Edward on the throne, and then any heirs he did happen to get on the young German Princess.

* * *

It had been hard for her to say goodbye to her family and even after only a few days in her new country, she already felt homesick and wished to return to the Palatinate. She felt safe there, not judged, she was one of the royal family there, able to give a guiding hand to her younger siblings but in England, though she was to be one of the royal family, she felt that she felt that she was the one that had to be guided.

The Lady Elizabeth had seemed nice, and she personally hoped that this wasn't a disguise just put on for her. The Lady Anna was nice as well and she already felt a bond with the older lady who had experienced the same things as herself, though Alberta hoped that it was only the start of the journey that was the same for the two of them.

She knew that the King, her future, husband also had another sister, the Lady Mary. She had wondered why she had not come to greet her but she had remembered hearing that Mary was not welcome at court, well at least not that often, because of Catholic views and her refusal to not take mass.

She hoped that it was on the King's orders that Mary did not come to greet her, not that Mary already hated her because she was a reformer.

In any case, in a few days time, she would finally get to meet her future husband and decide what he was like for herself. She already hoped that he was kind, that was what she cared about most. If he was kind, she knew that she could one day love the man but if not, she did not think that she could.

In truth, they had not told her much about the King of England, in fact she knew very little about England, it's history or how things were run nowadays. She knew, as a wife, she would have no say in political matters and preferred it that way but she at least wanted to know how she should run her household, yet no one would tell her anything about her new country.

They would prefer her to live in complete ignorance.

She guessed she would just have to learn as best as she could, as fast as she could, when she was able to.

* * *

**5 February 1552**

Edward stood nervously at the top of the room with his sister, the Lady Elizabeth, and his 'aunt', the Lady Anna, standing behind and at either side of him. He had not permitted that the Lady Mary should attend the welcoming of the Lady Alberta to court, and if anyone asked he had them informed that it was because she was feeling unwell.

Of course, if people were smart enough, they would know the real reason. Edward rarely spoke to his sister and if he did, it was to do with her refusal to not hear mass. He did not want to cause a scene, like the one a few Christmas' back, as this was supposed to be a happy day and a happy day he was going to make it, and that meant the Lady Mary would not be attending.

Soon enough, the herald made the announcement that the Lady was to enter and all of the courtiers stood up straight, hoping to catch their first glimpse of their future Queen and waited with bated breath.

The young girl, with big brown nervous eyes, walked into the great hall gracefully and as quickly as she had been instructed to do. She carefully remembered everything she had been taught, making sure she did not make a mockery of herself during her first entry into court.

Edward stared at the girl walking towards him, his future Queen. He would never complain about her looks or be ashamed of them, he thought, but he had wished for his future wife to be a little older, or at least a little bit more well built. She was a slight thing, though Edward to himself though he dared not voice it aloud.

Alberta curtsied deeply before the King who started walking forward towards her. As he reached her, he gently lifted her up from her curtsey to the more comfortable position of standing.

"Welcome to my court, my lady."

TBC.


	2. The New Queen of England

**_AN: _**_Here is the first chapter but second installment of **Sink Or Swim**. I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story as I will update this story quite frequently, even if nobody even dares or bothers to read it. I will be writing longer chapters for this story however, unlike my other stories, so there will be a lot more story line within each chapter, not so much this one though but it will start the wheels in motion for a few things later on down the track._

_Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this next chapter and remember that if you do, please review as you may even get your next update quicker! In any case, go on and enjoy this next installment. _

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own history of The Tudors, never have and I never will

* * *

**Chapter One: The New Queen of England**

**14 February 1552**

Her chief lady-in-waiting was Lady Mary Fitzroy. She did not know much about the lady, and since her own English was not that good, she didn't understand much of the things that the Lady said to her but she had vowed that she would learn English, so talking to the lady obviously had to improve her own English.

Mary was brushing the long brown hair of the Queen-to-be, as she sat patiently as her hair was being done for her wedding. Mary felt sorry for the young girl, to be married so young, it must be a great burden on the young girl's shoulders, one that had been far greater than her own when she had married the King's half-brother, Henry Fitzroy, a brother the King would never know.

She had lost everything when he had died. The late King had said that their marriage was never consummated, which was true, and thus invalid and so she could not receive any of her jointure. She had to live off of her father once again, but know he was locked up in the tower, lucky to still be alive, and her brother was dead. She still truly know how she had felt about that, she had never been terribly close to either of them, they were always using her in their ambitious games, even trying to remove the Queen at the time, Catherine Parr, to place her on the throne.

Luckily, the late King Henry wanted none of that and neither had she herself.

She was truly lucky to still have her life.

She was actually quite astonished that she had been chosen to become the chief lady-in-waiting to the new Queen. She was sure that John Dudley would have picked one of his relations, he sure had plenty of daughters and daughters-in-law capable of doing the job but they had somehow picked her, maybe because she had no family of her own to look after and could therefore be fully committed to serving the young Queen.

She wouldn't have mind staying away from the court, even though she was welcome because of her views on religion, unlike a large proportion of the rest of her family who were known conservatives. She had lived quietly in the country for the last few years but was slightly glad to be of use again, it gave her life some purpose she supposed.

As she put the brush down the young girl, who was nineteen years her junior, looked up at her. "Do you think…," Alberta paused, trying to think of the English way to say what she wanted to say. "Do you think that the King likes me?"

Mary smiled as she started to curl the girl's hair. "I think that he shall like you very much, my lady." Alberta smile, almost laughter, made Mary almost laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen a Queen-to-be so happy just to here that he might like her over time on her wedding day.

Henry VIII's Queens, well, by the end they were all reassured of his love, other than Anna of Cleves, on the day of their wedding and did not fear the King's love, not until they could each see their demise heading towards them.

Mary carefully curled the girl's hair and placed it carefully into place. Her other ladies-in-waiting were attending to the future Queen's dress while other were doing over duties that were needed for today. One of the ladies, the Lady Jane Grey, was staring out the window instead of attending to any task and Mary noticed this.

Now all-in-all, she wanted to let the ladies have some freedoms and would usually let them day dream, at least for a minute or two, she was not letting that happen today. She knew that Jane was not entirely pleased to be here, she would prefer reading something in Greek or Latin but her father and mother thought it best that she have a place in the Queen's household, or at least one of their daughters, and since Catherine and Mary were too young to attend as a lady-in-waiting so Jane had to do.

Jane did her tasks and did them well but would prefer using her time to broaden her mind, not sit around sewing and doing tapestries. She knew that she was capable of so much more than that and didn't see why she was stuck here.

Mary snapped her fingers in Jane's direction, which startled the young girl out of her trance. "Lady Jane," said Mary sternly. "I would normally let such a distraction go but please, not today of all days. Go and do the duty that was assigned to you."

Jane curtsied and walked away from the window and went to do the task that was assigned for her while Mary did the finishing touches to Alberta's hair. "Perfect, my lady," said Mary, proud of the work she had done on Alberta's hair. "Just fit for a Queen."

Alberta smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, not remembering one time when her hair had been so beautifully done. "Thank you," she said to the Lady Mary before smiling to another one of her blonde ladies-in-waiting, Lady Amy Dudley, who was standing with her sister-in-law, the Countess of Warwick, both waiting to attend the future Queen into her wedding dress.

To Alberta, the dress was beautiful, she had never worn something so grand in her whole life. Her ladies, though they thought the detailing in the dress was exquisite, it was a bit too German for their tastes but they wanted to see the young girl standing in front of them happy, so if it was to be this dress, it was to be this dress.

Once into the dress, Amy Dudley walked around to the back of Alberta to lace her firmly into it. Amy didn't mind living at the court, this way she got to be with her husband, but she did prefer the peaceful life in the country and hoped that one day when God finally blessed her with a child, she would live with her child in the country, away from the disease ridden city.

Alberta looked at herself in the mirror once she had been firmly laced into her gown. She knew that if her little sister Elisabeth could see her know, she would be entirely jealous. She had been jealous that Alberta was too marry the King of England while she would only be marrying the Duke of Saxony.

Pleased with how she looked, Alberta turned towards Amy and Anne. Both smiled pleasantly at the mistress who was smiling with glee.

Alberta spun around when Lady Jane walked back through the doors to the her bed chamber, who was smiling courteously towards the future Queen, and waited while the lady finished curtseying towards her. "My lady," she said politely. "It is time."

Alberta felt a rush of excitement and anxiousness at hearing these words but she knew that she was ready as she would ever be and with a final check over by her ladies, she preceded to head to the chapel were she would be married to the King of England.

By the end of the day, she would be the Queen of England.

* * *

Edward was not usually nervous and when he was, he truly hated the feeling. Luckily, once the marriage vows were said, the rings on their fingers and kiss to appease the crowd that was watching, his nerves were all gone, instead only dread was there… dread for what was to come later tonight.

But in the meantime, the court was happily celebrating the marriage between himself to Queen Alberta. The banquet had already finished and now the dancing had begun and out of choice, Edward had decided that he would not dance, only because he knew his new wife was not talented at dancing and had only been learning during her few weeks in England.

His sister Mary did not join in on the dancing either, even though she was a talented dancer herself. She just sat beside his wife in her somber black gown, looking out at the courtiers dancing, not even once striking a conversation with the Queen.

He knew that if he had married a Spaniard, her view on his Queen would be much different.

Not that he could congratulate himself on talking to his wife either. He knew that he had all but ignored her but he knew that if he did talk to her, all he would be reminded of was the fact that tonight he would have to consummate his relationship with the lady.

His friends, Barnaby and Robert, were dancing as was his sister Elizabeth. Edward did not recognize the woman that Barnaby was dancing with, probably one of the new maids that had been brought to court to serve the new Queen, while Robert was partnered with his wife, Amy.

Amy smiled at her husband as they moved through each of the dance steps. As they moved through the steps, she looked up towards the top table to see the Queen looking innocently out on her new court. "She is so innocent," she said as she turned to face her husband again. "I think the court needs some innocence."

Robert smiled at his wife's hopes. She did have a kind heart, he did have to admit that, in fact, he saw her as the best part of him, the part that didn't have ambition but only cared for the happiness of others. He did hope to make her happy, maybe even by providing Amy with a child or two.

"You have high expectations of the Queen, Amy," he said as he went through the motions of the dance. "You have only been serving her for what is, a week, and you have already much loyalty towards her." He paused, thinking whether he should say the next thing or not but decided he would, but he leant down to Amy's ear and whispered it. "Especially if their majesties destiny is to be the same as the late Queen and his first wife."

Amy stared at her husband. "He wouldn't dare do that…"

"Amy, please continue to do the steps," Robert interrupted when he realized that Amy had stopped dancing in shock to his last comment. "You wouldn't want to cause a scene would you?"

She shook her head. "No," she replied as she went back to dancing. "But this King is a different man to his father." If yet a man at all thought Amy to herself, still considering the King to be a young boy. "He is not as lustful and cares more for his studies than his father did. He would surely do the honorable thing by the Queen, and do not wish on their majesties the ill-fate of the Lady Mary's mother." Amy had always felt sorry for the Lady Mary's mother, Katherine of Aragon. She had been abandoned all for not giving the King a son and she just prayed that Robert would not do the same to her if all she could provide him was a daughter.

"For God, Amy," he said sighing. "I would never wish it on the King and the Queen to have that fate, I pray like any man that they will have many sons but…" He was cut off saying the rest of his sentence to Amy by the dance switching the partners of everyone involved, and was no longer partnered with his wife but was partnered with the King's elder half-sister, the Lady Elizabeth.

"My lady," Robert said smiling before placing a kiss on the Lady Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth nodded her head in response before Robert thought it fit to speak to his long-time friend. "Could have ever believed that your younger brother would be married? I suppose that it will you be you next that is betrothed."

Elizabeth laughed before turning like the dance required and it was only when that she was facing Robert again that she replied to his comment. "Why Robin, you forget that my sister, the Lady Mary, is still not married," she said, her eyes motioning for Robert to look up to the royal dais where the Lady Mary was sitting next to the Queen, who she was ignoring completely but was occasionally talking to the Lady Anna of Cleves. "She has to be betrothed before I can be, surely."

Robert shook his head. "My lady, I am sure that even you know that the chances of marrying the Lady Mary to anyone is very slim. No foreign King would want her, she is most likely to old to bare any children anyway."

Elizabeth hit is arm mockingly, but she did have a sad look in her eye. She felt sad for her sister. She was a woman who wanted nothing more than to have a child to care for and for that child to call her mother but marriage and childbearing years seem to have past Mary.

The only real possibility was if Edward married her off to a courtier who needed a wife and wished to seek favor with the King, and that just seemed cruel as that courtier would be a well known Protestant and Mary would live in utter unhappiness.

"You shouldn't speak like that about the King's own sister, it is just really rude Robin," she said before switching partner's again so that Robert was back with his own wife before the dance ended.

As the dances bowed and curtsied towards each other as the dance ended, the rest of the court clapped politely, including the King and the new Queen who both clapped and smiled, both knowing that with every dance ending, it would mean that it would be closer for them to consummate their marriage.

* * *

No one ever thought about the married couple's first night during the day, though Lady Mary Fitzroy. She had forever thought it was strange how the bride and groom always sat quietly and shyly on the day of their wedding, unless of course if they had married for love, in which case they were usually too caught up in the whole wedding and festivities. For couples who were arranged, they usually had only met their prospective partner once, they sat nervously awaiting what was to follow.

And this was the case for the King and Queen of England.

Alberta had already been changed by her ladies into her nightgown and had thrown a robe over the top while Mary brushed her hair. Mary noticed that she was looking at her hands and twiddling her thumbs nervously awaiting for her husband to arrive and then to be left alone with him.

Mary was thankful that she had never consummated her marriage, though she often wondered what life would have been like if she did.

She might have even had a child.

However, she had been left a widow, though the late King did not think so, saying that her marriage was never a true and lawful one because of the non-consummation, and had never remarried. She had no children and never had the prospect of looking forward to having one.

She did not mind this really, she would prefer serving the Queen than having to suffer endless hours in child bed, bringing a child in to the world who may or may not live, or was the wrong gender.

Alberta looked up for a moment, looking into the mirror but also looking at the Lady Mary standing behind her in the process. Mary smiled at the young girl. She truly wished that she could give the young girl some advice on what was to happen, but she couldn't. She also did not know what Alberta's mother, the Electress Palatinate, had told her daughter and what she hadn't told her daughter.

She couldn't imagine the Queen knew much, her innocence was proof of that, but she doubted the King knew much either, he was not one of those young boys who fooled around with the serving girls, not that he would have been allowed to considering his strict protection, which was even being forced onto his own marriage bed, with the Duke of Northumberland already making it clear to Mary that Edward would not visit his wife no more than twice a month, as to not let the King become over exhausted.

Of course, Northumberland had not even though of the Queen's wellbeing.

Mary already knew that the girl's welfare was her responsibility since no one else seemed to care, but she couldn't disagree with the Duke, she agreed with what he was planning. But, if she could have her way, that would wait a while before they consummated their marriage.

Alberta sat there patiently as Lady Fitzroy combed her hair, breathing in and out as she did. She knew that within the next few hours she would become a woman and this made her extremely nervous, she knew that it would not be an easy task and that it would hurt the first time, her mother had told her that, but she knew little else. She wanted to ask one of her ladies for advice but she did not trust any of them enough to open herself up to about such a topic.

In any case, the time to talk soon passed her and she would have to go in this unaware of the things she wanted to ask as the King, her husband, walked through the door that connected her bedroom through to a corridor that led to her husband's bedroom.

Edward sighed. He was as nervous as Alberta was but neither of them knew how the other was feeling. "My lady," he said, bowing his head slightly towards his new wife as she got up from her chair and curtseyed towards her new husband.

Archbishop Cranmer quickly blessed the bed before the Duke of Northumberland, who possessed a grin on his face that made Alberta shiver, ordered for everyone to leave the room and to leave the newlyweds alone.

Once everyone left, both of them stood their quietly, looking towards the ground, not once looking up toward each other. Both of them knew that they would get nowhere in providing England with an heir if they kept their relationship to just looks at the ground beneath them.

"Would you like some ale?" Edward asked, finally looking up at Alberta who had her arms wrapped around her chest as if for protection, not as if she was sheltering herself from the winter chill that was still in the air.

Alberta nodded and took the mug of ale once Edward had finished pouring it and had handed it her. "Thank you," she said quietly while dipping a little curtsey before taking a sip of the ale.

Edward sighed at this mark of respect. "You don't have to do that Alberta," he said. Alberta looked up at him shocked, unsure and afraid that she had done something wrong. "No, you haven't done anything wrong," he reassured her. "Just… when we are in private, you do not need to curtsey to everything, or anything."

Alberta smiled genuinely and nodded, clearly understanding what Edward was telling her. He did not seem mean Alberta thought and that was something she was happy with.

Once they had both finished their ale, Edward noticed that Alberta was shivering. He gently put his hand on her arm unexpectedly. "Are you cold?" he asked instinctively. Alberta nodded in response. Edward smiled. "Well… why don't we get you under the covers?"

Alberta nodded and walked over towards the bed before taking off her robe and getting under the covers, before Edward went and did the same.

Both of them knew that this was the moment, that it was going to happen but they were both just scared kids, unsure of what to do but they would both enter this unknown territory together, who knew, maybe one day it all wouldn't seem so bad.

* * *

**16 February 1552**

It had been two days since she became Queen of England and she still was not used to them addressing her as such but she knew that she would sooner or later be accustomed to be called that title. It was a big honor, especially for a girl of her background, a Princess of a German state, and she knew that she did not want to let anybody down.

Alberta knew that a lot of people already judged her and watched her, waiting to see if she would fill her duty by providing the King, her husband, with a son and heir. She couldn't believe that after only one night together, every courtier expected her to be with child. She knew it wasn't the case and she was slightly glad.

That night, two nights ago, wasn't as bad as she had expected. It was a little painful but not that bad, but then she had never known what good was so she wasn't sure if that was the right way to describe it. They had both been unsure of what to do but she was almost positive that the job had been done correctly.

It had been new for them both so she felt no need to be embarrassed by it.

But today was a new day and today she would be welcoming the Lady Mary into her chambers. She had already met the lady but they had hardly if ever talked. She did want to make a good impression on the King's eldest sister, it was important to her to have good relations with her husband's family, as they were now her family as well, and already had a good reproach with the Lady Elizabeth and the Lady Anna.

She had made sure that she was dressed well for the occasion, hoping that this would lead to a good impression of the Lady. She wore a light yellow dress which was embellished with small white pearls around the neckline and her hair was curled, falling halfway down her back and had a white pearl diadem in it to match the neckline of her dress.

She just hoped that her outfit was happy and cheery enough to make the Lady Mary like her.

Her ladies were fixing her dress when Lady Fitzroy walked into the room. "My lady," she said curtseying as Alberta turned to see her. "The Lady Mary is here."

Alberta smiled, placing her hands in front of her as the older lady, now her sister-in-law, walked into the room and curtsied before her.

Alberta sighed with nervousness before addressing her new sister-in-law, "Lady Mary," she said with childish anxiousness, waiting for the Lady to return her welcome by addressing her as well.

"Madame"

"It gives me such pleasure to be able to properly be introduced to you," she said smiling before dropping her head to look at her hands, afraid to look at the Lady's solemn face that was studying her. She had made sure to practice what she was to say to make sure her English was perfect for the occasion as to make sure that Mary thought that she was worthy to be Queen of England. "I have heard many grand… great things about you, Lady Mary, from many people." The Lady smiled at her but did not reply so Alberta thought she would go on with the rest of her little speech she had made sure to prepare. "I wish, Lady Mary, that you and I may be friends, with time, as we are now sisters."

Mary smiled. "I shall attend on your majesty, whenever your majesty chooses to invite me," she replied to the young lady who was obviously nervous. She knew that she should have nothing against the lady, who after all came from a much similar background to the Lady Anna of Cleves, a woman who Mary had grown close to during Anna's short time as Queen of England and afterwards. Mary felt sorry for the young girl who had so much responsibility thrown onto her not yet fully grown shoulders but she also couldn't help but feel some resentment and jealousy towards her, even though she knew it was a sin, because just like her father's ill-fated marriage to Katherine Howard, the girl was much younger than herself who was still not married and the girl would most likely have a child before she herself would have one, if she would ever have one.

Alberta smiled, feeling slightly less nervous around the King's eldest sister and she was glad of it. "I know, Lady Mary, that you have a long trip ahead of you," said Alberta, with more confidence than her previous words to the Lady Mary.

"Yes, Madame," Mary replied. "It is a long trip back to Hunsdon and I wish to arrive back there before nightfall, so I must bid you farewell." Mary curtsied towards the Queen before turning her back and walking out of the room with her ladies following quickly behind her.

Once the Lady Mary walked out of the room, Alberta turned back to face her ladies and smiled at them. She was happy that things had at least seemed to go alright with the Lady Mary and she seemed to not have made any outward enemy in the Lady and that was good.

She just hoped that everything in England went this good.

TBC.


	3. His Majesty's Favour

**AN: **Welcome to a new chapter of 'Sink Or Swim'! I am so sorry for the delay in updating the story, I have actually had this chapter on stand-by for awhile but I just never got around to posting it. May I say, thank you for all the positive responses I have received so far for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well but I will say that this chapter is much more of a filler in chapter until the next one, which gets the story rolling more. But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same.

Thanks for reading! [If You Like, Don't Forget To Review]

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors, never have I never will.

* * *

**Chapter Two: His Majesty's Favour**

**4 April 1552**

Her fourteenth birthday had gone as quickly as any other but the exception to this one was that she was not just Lady Alberta but was actually Alberta, Queen of England. Many more people had paid respect to her on such a day and many more people gave her gifts but she was smart enough to realize that many of these were not from the heart but given so that they might gain favour with her and then with the King.

Her favourite gift by far had been the puppy spaniel that the King gave her. She had not yet found a proper name for it but she had decided that she would sleep on it before she made a final decision on the dogs lifelong name.

It was now nighttime and Lady Fitzroy was reading Alberta for bed, brushing her long brown locks to reduce the chance of them being knotty in the morning. She doubted if the King would come and visit her tonight, there was no reason her should and if he would, she would have already have been informed by someone surely.

She was sure that many people were wondering when they could expect the next royal heir to England but she knew that she could not tell them that this was coming soon. It was not like she had not tried to become pregnant, she knew that to have her position in his majesty's favour depended on her being able to provide a living male heir.

She could not fail her duty, it would be too much of an embarrassment if she did not.

Mary placed the brush down on the vanity and smiled at the young Queen. "I believe you are now ready for bed milady," she said still smiling, though Alberta could see that the lady was tired. "I shall be just outside in the adjoining chamber should you need anything."

Alberta nodded and smiled. She was glad to finally be alone after a day when every eye had been on her. It was the tough part of being Queen, letting everyone watch you and to never be able to have a private life again. Everything she did would be scrutinized by the court and then by the common people.

She wanted to make them proud to have her as their Queen and to also make her family proud.

As Mary closed the door between the bedchamber and the presence chamber, Alberta got up from her chair and went into the bed, hoping that the fire and the heavy covers would make her warm as the night air was unexpectedly chilly.

Pulling the night covers up to her chin, Alberta settled into bed and was ready to fall asleep when a surprised Lady Fitzroy came back into the room, bursting the doors open as if there was an emergency.

Alberta sat up but holding the sheets over her chest for modesty's sake. She was bewildered at what was going on before Lady Fitzroy came and whispered in to her mistress's ear. "My lady, the King is here."

Alberta looked shocked and frantic, getting helped into her robe which had been taken off prior to getting into bed as the Lady Fitzroy helped fix her long brown locks which had been messed up with laying in bed for those few moments.

Once she was readied, she nodded to Lady Fitzroy. "You may let his majesty in."

Mary nodded and went back out of the bedchamber and within a few moments Edward entered alone, looking as nervous as Alberta was. Whilst they had already consummated their marriage, it was still awkward for them to be together as man and wife.

"My lady," Edward said bowing his head towards his wife. "I hope that I am not intruding," he added shyly. "If I am I shall leave and not bother you."

Alberta shook her head and smiled. "I am not bothered your majesty," she said, hoping she got the words right, still a bit wary of how her English was pronounced. She had been given a tutor to help perfect her English while Edward was at his studies and she felt she had greatly improved but knew there was much more she could learn.

"Please, Edward remember," he said smiling before rubbing his lips together. "Shall we sit?" he asked, pointing towards the two chairs that were being warmed by the fire. Alberta nodded her approval and they both moved the way over to the chairs.

"I must inform you that plans are underway for your coronation," Edward said, looking at Alberta vaguely as he was thinking. "You, of course, may chose the gown you are to wear, one is too be made for you so it may be to your liking."

Alberta smiled. "Thank you your… Edward. You are most generous and I am most grateful."

"I am glad that you are happy Alberta," said Edward quietly as he stared into the fire. He snapped out of his daze and looked at Alberta again. "Shall we be to bed now?" he asked.

Alberta nodded and as they both got into the bed, Alberta laid there looking up at ceiling waiting for Edward to do what was his conjugal right. Edward looked over to her and sighed. She seemed terrified at the idea of lying with him. He put his hand out and touched her arm. "We don't have to do that tonight."

Alberta looked more shocked at the comment that at him making a gesture of kindness. "But we must," she said urgently, sitting up to look down at Edward. "I must become with child so I can give you a son and heir."

Edward forced a smile. He knew that it was important that Alberta and he have a son and heir but he did not want Alberta to feel pressure to have a child straight away. They were both young and he knew that in time God would grant them many healthy fine sons but he had not yet even reached his majority so an heir was hardly needed just yet, and in any case, if something, God forbid, were to happen to him, his half-sisters were his heirs.

"No, you don't to have my child, not yet anyway. I am happy with the way things are, aren't you?" he asked, hoping that this would appease Alberta for the time being.

Alberta nodded and leaned back under the covers and then spontaneously kissed Edward on the cheek. "Thank you," she quietly said, surprisingly snuggling up to Edward, resting her head on his chest and it was only when she closed her eyes that Edward looked down on her and smiled.

In time, he felt that he could truly love his Queen.

* * *

**10 April 1552**

Alberta was concentrating on her sewing whilst her ladies worked on small tasks when Lady Fitzroy walked in. Mary liked being able to help and guide the young Queen, and her ladies, but sometimes, the younger maids were so frivolous and only wanted to look at the Queen's dresses and jewels, it was only then that she wanted to hit them over the head but she decided against it each time knowing that she could get the point across in over ways.

She did however miss living in the country, especially waking up in the morning to birds singing and breathe in the fresh country air but her place was at court now and it was an honored place indeed and she knew that she must be grateful for it, she was a lot luckier than other members of her family so she knew that she must do as the King and his council commanded her to do.

Alberta looked up at her chief lady-in-waiting and smiled at her. "Are you alright Lady Fitzroy?" she asked, thinking that something was troubling the lady.

Mary shook her head in response, "No, your majesty," said Mary smiling, touched by the young Queen's kindness. "I am well but a letter has been sent to you, from your sister Elisabeth."

Alberta smiled exuberantly and put her sewing down and walked over to Mary, her yellow skirts swaying as she walked quickly, and she grabbed the letter, excited to be finally hearing back from her sister after the last letter she had sent her. They had promised that they would write to each other as long as their lives endured. Alberta saw it as her last piece of knowing what was going on in her homeland and within her family, her last way of not feeling homesick.

She could not deny that she did miss her homeland, a part of her always would, but she did feel like she was seeing England as more of her home, these were her people now, the people that looked up to her as the Queen of England and she would not let them down, and she would not let her home country down as well.

Alberta scanned the letter quickly at first, knowing that she would probably read the letter a hundred time over yet, and she noticed something that was surely making her sister very happy. Mary noticed that her mistress was smiling and couldn't help but ask, "Is there anything interesting in the letter?"

Alberta turned to face Mary directly and nodded. "My sister is betrothed to be married, she tells me that it is not as grand a match as I have made but that it is a good match all the same. His name is…" she scanned the letter, looking for the name again. "He is name is Johann Frederick and he is the eldest son of the Duke of Saxony. I guess in time, my sister will be a Duchess."

Mary smiled at the young Queen who had buried her head back into reading the letter sent by her sister. Mary wished that she had a sister but God had only granted her parents only one daughter and all she had were brothers, not that this was necessarily a bad thing but at times it was, there was no one she could confide in not even her mother, but now she was too old for such trivial matters like that and she was happy serving the Queen.

It was more important to stay in their majesty's favor than to worry about those such trivial matters.

* * *

**23 April 1552**

Elizabeth enjoyed being at court, to her it was much better than spending her days in the country at Hatfield, maintaining her own residence and having to find amusement in trivial pursuits. At court, especially know that there was a new Queen, the court was buzzing with activity and now welcomed ladies into its fold once more.

Something it had not done since the death of the late King, Henry VIII.

It was not like the court had forbidden women to attend it, it was just that there had been no Queen there to attend and organize all of the festivities so court had been a dreary place to be but now, with a Queen presiding over it, women were there, either to attend on the Queen or as guests of their own family members, hoping to gain a position into the Queen's household.

Elizabeth could tell that Queen Alberta had no real grasp on the courtly functions, on how the festivities were run or what was to be done so she had decided to help the Queen learn all there was that needed to be learned about being an English woman and the festivities the court was to expect on different occasions and on a regular basis.

Elizabeth liked helping Alberta, who seemed most grateful for any help that she could receive from anyone. Elizabeth was sure that she had never met anyone as naïve as the Queen, who seemed to lack an education when it came to the courtly graces of the English court, which in reality was expected of a woman coming from Germany, a place that seemed to see gambling, dancing and any other amusing activity as a useless thing of no value.

Elizabeth knew that if she had been raised in any German state that she would have been bored stiff for her entire life.

Thankfully, Alberta was a quick learner and applied herself willingly to everything Elizabeth was teaching her, and as a result of Elizabeth's tuition, even Alberta's English was becoming better, much to everyone's relief as only Alberta's German ladies had any clue what she was saying at times.

Alberta studied the cards in front of her for her next move in the game against the Lady Elizabeth while Elizabeth studied the Queen's ladies-in-waiting. The majority of them were sitting on the other side of the room, to give the illusion of privacy to Alberta and Elizabeth, and were sewing, probably shirts for the poor as Queen's ladies, and Queen's previously, had done but she did notice that her cousin, Lady Jane Grey, looked bored stiff with sewing. Elizabeth, knowing Jane from their time at Chelsea under the care of Catherine Parr, wanted to laugh at how similar Jane had grown to her, hating the feminine pursuits of sewing to the intellectual pursuits of translating texts, learning new languages and reading in general.

Alberta put down the card and this was when Elizabeth turned her attention back to the game at hand. Alberta's move had been a typical move, one that Elizabeth had seen coming but since the game was only new to Alberta, she could fully understand that she wasn't as skilled as herself. She had decided that she would play easy for Alberta's benefit until the young Queen learnt the game better.

"I hear that your coronation is to be soon my lady," stated Elizabeth as she placed down the card that she wanted to play.

Alberta placed her cards down and looked up at Elizabeth. "I suppose so… I am not told much about it. I think it is postponed for the meantime."

Elizabeth nodded. "It might very well be postponed," she said as she took a sip of ale from the goblet in front of her. "There is rumour of plague within the city and I am sure that his majesty, and his council, do not want to risk your life in such a time. In any case, there will be plenty of time for you to be coroneted."

Alberta smiled. "Yes, there will be," she replied, firmly knowing, or optimistically hoping, that Edward would never discard her, like his father had done to many of his own wives. She believed that she would have a better relationship with Edward than the late King Henry and any of his wives. "In any case, I am happy as it is, and I shall be for a long time to come."

* * *

Robert was already waiting in their bedchamber, waiting for Amy to return from serving the Queen. Amy wasn't required to stay with the Queen overnight because of her married status, and being the daughter-in-law of the _de facto_ ruler of England. This was one of the things that made him glad about his father's ambition.

Amy was quick, after being dismissed by the Queen, to arrive to her chambers that she shared with her husband and was glad to find him sitting by the fire but, though she thought it was silly to think it, was glad to see that he had waited to have dinner with her.

She had to say, she was glad to see food after serving the Queen all day and hardly eating a thing all day.

"I thought you might be hungry," said Robert laughing, as Amy sat down opposite him. "You know that you should be eating throughout the day," Robert commented, concerned about the welfare of his wife. "You never know you could be carrying my child in your womb and you should not let it starve."

Amy smiled at the thought of carrying Robert's child, something she wanted more than anything. She truly wanted to be able to present Robert with a child, a son hopefully, and to be a mother but she doubted that she was with child, not that she didn't mind trying. "I don't think that I am with child," said Amy, a bit disappointedly, and in any case it was not the Queen's fault that she did not eat. "Robert, it is not the Queen's fault, she allows us to eat if we wish but since I am usually on duty to serve the Queen her meals, I lose track of time and well, I forget to eat."

Robert smiled. "Well maybe Amy, you should start to keep track of the time, especially when I do get you with child."

"So you will get me with child?"

"Who else would get you with child?"

Amy laughed. She was glad that she had fallen in love with Robert and that they were allowed to marry. When she was a little girl she had always dreamed of marrying for love but once you reach the age when your parents start to arrange your marriage, you quickly forget that idea but for her, that dream became a reality and in all truth, she had been surprised that the Duke of Northumberland had agreed upon the match when it was first brought up. It wasn't like Robert was his heir but he was still the son of a Duke, a very mighty match for any woman.

Robert put out his hand to touch Amy's and this stopped Amy laughing and instead made her look lovingly to his eyes. "Amy," he said lovingly. "You know that you are the best part of me."

"And you of me," replied Amy, bringing his hand up to rest upon her cheek. "I don't know what I would do if I were to ever lose you."

"You won't ever lose me," he said honestly. "I will always be there for you Amy."

Amy smiled at this response. She knew that she didn't need to be anywhere else, or have anyone else, if she had Robert. He was her everything and she was his everything and she felt, at this moment, that together they could conquer the whole entire world.

* * *

TBC.


	4. A Wifely Duty

**AN: **Here is the next chapter of **'Sink or Swim'**. This chapter is relatively short in comparison to others in my opinion, especially when the chapters following this one will be pretty longer. I would like to give a big thank you to the people who review/favourite/alert this story as well as just reading it! It does truly mean a lot, and I am sorry for how cliché that sounds! I love hearing feedback and it gives me motivation as a writer! Once again, sorry for the length but remember, the following chapters will be longer and in any case, this is more like a fill-in chapter to get to the next part.

Enough of my rambling and I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors or any of the historical characters! I never have and I never will.

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Wifely Duty**

**14 July 1552**

Alberta watched her husband, who was sitting beside her in bed, reading a book which he seemed most fascinated by. She tried to see the title but the way Edward was holding it, well it made it very difficult for Alberta to read it and that was slightly irritating her. "What is it that you are reading?" asked Alberta finally.

Edward smiled at her. "It is a Greek book by the ancient historian Plutarch," he said, finally closing the book realising that he was making Alberta slightly uncomfortable by reading the book and forgetting about her. "I would lend it to you but I know that you do not read Greek."

Alberta smiled and looked down, slightly ashamed at her education. It was not that bad really, she knew how to speak German fluently and knew how to read and write, as well as sewing and other maidenly activities but her father, though a great man and ruler in her opinion, had never thought to have tutors teach his daughters other languages, let alone Greek.

"It is alright," replied Alberta, finally looking at Edward again before sighing, both able to hear the silence within the room before Alberta looked at Edward again and smiled. "Do you know what day it is today?" she asked enthusiastically. Edward shook his head apprehensively, unsure where this was going. For all her knew, it was only one of her lady-in-waiting's birthday. Alberta smiled even more enthusiastically. "We were married five months ago today."

Edward shook his head laughed. "I guess it is," he replied. He had never thought about it truly, he supposed that he would only remember when it was a year anniversary but then he had much more to deal with than Alberta, and she was a woman, it was fitting, probably, for her to remember such little details.

Alberta smiled and went into Edward's embrace. It was now the middle of summer and it wasn't as cold but there was still a slight chill to the night air, well at least on this night, and was glad to have Edward's embrace as it kept her warm.

She had to say that in these last five months, they had surprisingly been some of the happiest of her life. She had been scared to come to England, scared of marrying the son of a man who had taken six wives with two executed as a means to get rid of them. Luckily, she had married a man that was kind and gracious towards her and she was eager to please him, which he seemed to like. There was only one problem in this whole arrangement in Alberta's mind, she had yet to become with child.

"I am sorry," she whispered. She had wanted to be with child, she truly had because she knew no matter how much Edward might care and respect her; it was still her duty to provide him with a son, with an heir. The English throne needed an heir because the Tudor dynasty was still young, only having three monarchs so far.

Edward looked down at his young wife. "What for?" he asked, again unsure at where she was going with this.

"I am sorry that I am not yet with child," she said, a single tear coming down her cheek. She was fearful that she might be barren but she thought that was slightly silly, she was still extremely young and most girls were yet to be married at her age.

Edward gently wiped the tear away that was on Alberta's cheek. "You need not fret over such a little matter," he said smiling, hoping Alberta would not worry over the matter any more. "In time God shall grant us many fine sons, I am sure of it."

Alberta smiled and nodded in response. She was glad to have Edward's support of the issue. She had grown up to believe that a man's first want when he married was to have a lot of issue, especially sons.

Edward looked down at his wife who had now closed her eyes slightly as she smiled pleasantly. He gently, though unsure, cupped his wife's chin so she would look up at him. "You are quite pretty," he smiled faintly before nervously kissing her lips.

He was surprised when she kissed him back, and then when he himself did the same. They had never kissed like this before. He had always been part of their duty, they didn't do it out of pleasure but for some reason they were now and Edward couldn't help but like it.

As Edward went ahead to do what was his conjugal right, they both realised that this was the first time that both were not doing it out of duty and in the hope of actually getting an heir but that they were doing it as a true husband and wife.

* * *

**18 July 1552**

Amy walked along in the palace gardens with her sister-in-law, Anne Seymour. Anne was almost completely the same in looks as her now disgraced mother and namesake, Anne Stanhope, but from the little she knew of the older lady, her daughter was a slightly more kinder spirit and she had the same power of wrapping her husband around her little finger just like Anne Stanhope had done with her husband, Anne's father, Edward Seymour.

Anne had been the only Seymour not shunned away from court after her father's downfall and execution and it was only because she was married into the Dudley family and was to be the mother of a future Duke of Northumberland.

Amy knew that Anne considered herself to be more Seymour than Dudley and she also knew that the young girl, being of only fourteen years of age, was going go to do her upmost to bring her family back into prominence, to bring them back into favour.

She also liked to believe she was better than all of the Dudley's because she was directly, through blood, the cousin of the King, his first cousin to be in fact. Amy knew that their father-in-law, the Duke of Northumberland, always wanted to reprimand her for her attitudes towards being a Dudley and was certain that he told John many a time to reprimand his wife but John was so enraptured with Anne that he did nothing about it.

Amy did not mind Anne though, in fact she found the girl quite amusing, especially since she irritated the Duke so much.

"I wish my sisters were here with me," said Anne wistfully, thinking out loud as usual. "Bessie, Mary and Janey are very smart young girls, especially Janey. I am sure she will be considered a great learned woman, once she is a little older." She smiled over at Amy. "Did you know that Jane was considered to be the wife of the King, when my father was alive, but she alas was too young and Edward is now married to his German bride."

Amy smiled and chuckled a bit under her breathe. She knew that Jane was considered for a bride for Edward, Anne had told her many times before. Anne also had made it a habit to call Queen Alberta 'his German bride'. While Anne did serve the Queen, Amy wasn't quite sure if Anne did like her or not.

They walked silently a little while longer before Anne turned to face Amy, almost laughing. "Do you want to know why I am so happy?" asked Anne but before Amy could even nod her head, Anne laughed and continued on. "I am with child, I am pregnant."

Amy smile from before was slowly fading but yet she tried to keep up the appearance that she was happy for her young sister-in-law.

"John is overjoyed, he says he wants to shower me in gifts that he is so overjoyed but I had to tell him that I wanted it to be kept a secret, for now anyway, as you can never be too sure with how a pregnancy will go when you are only within your first months and..."

Anne continued to talk but Amy was too distracted in her thoughts to concentrate. Instead she walked away from Anne, running slightly, as she went back to her chambers not wanting anyone to see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Amy?" asked Anne puzzled, unsure why Amy had suddenly acted so peculiarly. Worried about what was wrong with her sister-in-law, Anne decided it best not to follow her but to go seek out her brother-in-law Robert who was surely more able to fix whatever the matter was with Amy.

Anne didn't have to search long, easily being able to find Robert as he was spending time with John, her husband, and she was quick to tell him what had happened.

Robert dashed out of his brother's chambers and quickly made it to his own to find Amy alone, curled up on their bed, and he could hear the faints sounds of sobbing. Robert quickly moved over to his wife and hugged her, gently kissing her forehead and gently soothing her.

"Ssh..." he whispered gently. "Anne came to see me, she said that something was the matter with you and then I find you like this. Tell me, what is the matter?"

Amy looked up at Robert with tear stained eyes. "Anne is pregnant..." she said before crying again. She felt like a fool but she couldn't help it. The whole Dudley family knew that John and Anne had only recently been able to consummate their marriage though being married for the same amount of time as Amy and Robert had.

Robert instantly knew what was bothering his wife. The fact that they had longer to try and beget a child whilst John and Anne had only started and where already able to boast that she had conceived, it was heartbreaking for Amy who wanted nothing more than to be a mother.

Robert gently stroked Amy's hair, trying to soothe her and stop her crying. "It will be alright Amy," he said gently as Amy tears started to slow down. "How about we go back to the country for a bit, back to Norfolk, we can try to conceive there my love, the country air might do it good."

Robert did not mind Norfolk and actually had some things to do there and was sure that Amy would like the respite from the court. He did enjoy court and would miss it but was sure that Amy needed the break, especially from, in his opinion, awful sister-in-law, who was about to become, if not already, the cause of all of Amy's misery.

He would do anything for her, anything to make her happy.

* * *

**26 July 1552**

Elizabeth greeted her sister warmly when she visited her at Hunsdon. She knew that if asked, Mary would attend court but she also knew that the council would never ask that of her, especially when she was convinced to present herself as Catholic, to be the shining hope for the Catholic faith in England.

While Elizabeth did truly love her sister and cared for her, she couldn't help but think that she was foolish. Elizabeth didn't understand why Mary couldn't just agree with their brother for appearances and continue to practice her faith in private. This would surely appease everyone.

Elizabeth just couldn't understand why there couldn't be unity in the Church, why both faith's could not be respected. They both believed in the same God did they not? Why not let both faiths coincide to have a peaceful England, to have a peaceful family at the least. Elizabeth knew she was asking for too much with that though, Edward and Mary were both as stubborn as each other when it came to religion and she just had to sit on the sidelines and watch the bickering of what used to be close siblings.

"This is sudden," said Mary, pleased to see her younger sister, who as ever treated her cordially and with a kind heart, much unlike how her mother treated her. "I had no idea that you would be visiting me here, I thought that you enjoyed your time at court."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded half-heartedly. "Oh, I do," she replied. "But I had not seen you for so long and I wanted to see how you were fairing." It wasn't the whole truth. She did want to see her sister but she had only decided that she would do it at this time as Robert had left court with his wife and she missed having the banter between them so she thought to visit her sister for a few days.

"You are very kind sister," said Mary before motioning for them to take a seat. "I wish I could see you more often but I am not permitted to attend court." Mary smiled faintly while her youngest lady, Jane Dormer, poured the two sisters some ale. Mary nodded thanks towards the girl who was extremely loyal to her. "I trust that the Queen is well."

Elizabeth nodded, taking a sip of her ale. "She is, and she and Edward both seem to like each other which is good as everyone hopes for an heir to be born," she said, taking a slight sip of her ale. "There are already rumors that the Queen is with child but I doubt it very much as these rumors come and go." Elizabeth smiled but knew that she was feeling a bit tired after the journey. "I hope you don't mind but I am a bit tired from my journey and would like to change from my riding habit, if it is alright with you."

Mary smiled and nodded. "Of course sister," replied Mary, completely understanding what it was like to take a long trip and to be tired afterwards. She signaled for one of her other ladies to take Elizabeth to one of the empty chambers, which were always done up in case someone wanted to visit.

Once Elizabeth left, Mary smiled over at the young Mistress Dormer. "Mistress Jane," said Mary sweetly, she said motioning towards a small stool beside her and waited for Jane to sit herself down. "What do you think of my sister, the Lady Elizabeth?" she asked Jane as this was the first time the young girl had seen her.

"She seems nice," said Jane, not wanting to dwell any further on the topic. Jane had come from a Catholic family and she supported her mistress through her terrible troubles with her brother. She knew that Elizabeth held the same faith as the King so she wasn't sure why Mary would be kind and caring towards her, not when she represented everything that Mary stood against.

Jane just couldn't see why.

* * *

**15 August 1552**

Alberta held her stomach tight as the heaving stopped. She wanted nothing more than this sickness she was having in the morning to go away but over the last few days it seemed to be getting worse and worse and she couldn't stand it. She was even afraid to drink anything, to remove the vile taste from her mouth, as she was sure she would aggravate her stomach and heave it all up again.

She had no idea what could be causing it, she had been healthy for a long time, she couldn't understand why all of a sudden she couldn't even keep the smallest piece of bread down.

Lady Fitzroy, having heard the wrenching from outside of the Queen's bedchamber, quietly opened the door and shut it again, walking over to her mistress. "My lady," said Mary, catching her mistress's attention. "I think it is time to call for the physician to come."

Alberta nodded meekly and then whispered. "I do not want to die; I am too young to die."

If it hadn't been the Queen of England, Mary might have found the comment amusing but her loyalty to the Queen swayed her from that thought and decided to comfort the Queen instead, smiling towards the Queen. "I do not believe that you will die my lady," said Mary kindly, hoping to ease the Queen's mind somewhat. "In fact, I believe you will be doing quite the opposite."

TBC.


	5. Most Glorious News

**AN: **Welcome back to a new chapter of Sink or Swim! Once again, thank you to those who review my story, it does mean a lot and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Also, the chapters are starting to get longer so I hope you don't mind that. I hope that if you like the story that you review as I love to hear feedback.

In any case, on to the new chapter and I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I have never owned The Tudors, never have and I never will.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Most Glorious News**

**20 September 1552**

She had been able to keep her precious secret a secret for just over a month, and she was glad of it. Lady Fitzroy had promised her that she would not tell a soul, especially the King or any member at court really. Mary and she had also managed to convince Doctor Owen, the physician that had confirmed Mary's suspicions about her condition, to utter secrecy. Alberta wanted to make sure that it was no false alarm and that she was with child before anyone knew.

Since the symptoms had not stopped, she was now sure of her condition. It was time to tell her husband, the King the good news.

She was carrying the next King of England.

Even though she had a slight frame, the baby was not showing yet and she was still able to fit into her normal gowns so keeping the secret was a lot easier but she knew that eventually she would start showing and keeping the secret would be a lot harder and in any case, she wanted to show her joy, to show that her marriage to Edward was blessed, that there was no doubt that she was the true Queen of England.

She had her ladies dress her in one of her best gowns. It was red with gold embroidery and Alberta thought that it went well with her complexion. It was not only that it looked good on her; it also made her feel like a proper woman, not just a girl pretending to be one. She was going to be a mother now and being a proper woman came along with the job description.

Alberta had already sent one of her ladies to ask for Edward's presence and just hoped that he would come. He was probably at his studies but in her message to him she had said it was urgent and just hoped he would see her necessity to see him.

She waited, her ladies standing behind her waiting with her for the King to appear. She nervously wiped the imaginary creases in her dress away as she waited for the door to open with Edward walking through it; she knew that she would not be able to hold her excitement over the matter much longer.

All of a sudden, Jane Grey walked through the door and curtsied towards her mistress. "The King is here my lady," she said, bringing a fake smile to her face as she curtsied towards the Queen once more before moving out of the way for the King to walk through.

Edward walked through the door flanked by a couple of his gentlemen. He had a concerned expression on his face, obviously thinking that Alberta was ill or there was something was dreadfully wrong but when he saw that nothing was wrong, he was slightly annoyed.

Alberta looked towards Mary, who took that as the signal to remove all of the Queen's ladies and the men's gentlemen from the room, leaving the King and Queen in private.

"Alberta what is it?" he asked once everyone had left. "You know that I only came because you said it was something important, I have my studies to attend to and..."

"Oh, it is important Edward," she stressed, afraid that he might leave before she had a chance to explain what the important matter is. "It is a good important though... not a bad one. I am sure this news will make you most pleased."

Edward smiled slightly and nodded for her to continue, both of them just standing there, one smiling exuberantly, the over slightly confused as to why he had been called to his wife's chambers.

Alberta looked down towards her hands, playing with her wedding ring, twisting it around her finger nervously. She was excited and nervous at presenting Edward with this news and now that the time came for her to speak to him and announce the wonderful news to him, she was slightly lost for words. "Edward... I..." she stumbled, forgetting what she had exactly planned to say.

Edward sighed. "Whatever you want to tell me Alberta, you can say it to me. I won't laugh or think that it is silly alright."

Alberta nodded, already knowing that Edward wouldn't do those things when she told him, well at least she thought so. She looked up from her hands and smiled at Edward before slightly laughing with joy. "I am with child." She looked down once again, unsure if she wanted to see Edward's expression or not but decided to look up once again when he didn't respond back. "You are happy?"

Edward nodded, speechless at what Alberta had just told him. He had thought that it would be a few years until she was able to present him with this news but it seems he was wrong, Alberta was pregnant and with his child. He was to be a father... even at his age.

"Edward," she said smiling taking his hands. "I will give you a son, I promise."

Edward shook his head in response though. "No," he said, making Alberta confused. "You do not have to promise that. I do not mind if it is a girl or a boy as I shall love and care for it no matter what it is and I know that in due course, God will grant us many fine and healthy sons, that may be with this pregnancy or with later ones."

Alberta nodded, happy to have Edward as a husband at this moment instead of someone like her husband's father, who, from what she had heard, had killed and destroyed many a wife in the hopes of begetting a male heir.

But there was something inside of her that was telling her that she held the next King of England in her womb. Surely God would want to bless this union and save England falling into the power of Rome once more.

* * *

**27 September 1552**

The Duke of Northumberland looked over the many documents that were left into his care as de facto ruler of England. It was a pleasure and duty for him to do so and hoped and prayed that Edward, once he reached his majority would still trust many matters into his care just like the late King had done with Cardinal Wolsey, though he himself hoped that it would not end in the same disastrous way.

The paper work and running of the Kingdom kept him busy most of the day and was startled when one of his pages walked into the room to tell him that his majesty was one his way to see him over an important matter.

Thankful for being a bit prepared, he stood up and made sure his clothes were perfect before Edward walked through the door, trying to emulate his father's presence as he often tried to do.

"Your majesty," said Dudley bowing towards his sovereign. "It is an unexpected pleasure that you are here to see me," he said, making sure to play on the young King's vanity. "Is there something that I can do to be of service to you?"

Edward nodded. "Yes... it is more so that I wish to inform you of something, something that shall bring much joy to the realm," he said beaming before signalling that all of the other men within the room should remove themselves so that the Duke and the King could talk.

Once the last of them left and the door was closed behind them, the Duke smiled at the young King, waiting to see what he had to say as he had no clue on what the King could be talking about. "Your majesty," he asked, prompting the King to smile once more.

"The Queen is expecting your grace," he said, smiling. "I should like to announce it to he court as soon as possible."

Dudley smiled. "If I may ask your majesty," he said, pausing and waiting for the King's approval. "How far along is the Queen in her pregnancy?"

"The physician has said that she is only a few months along at the moment and that the child will be born early within the New Year," Edward replied, unaware as to how this could be important.

Dudley nodded. "If I may suggest your majesty, we should wait to announce the news, since it is so early... it would be better for the mother and the child if we keep the news quiet... just for another month or until the child quickens."

"You always do know what is best your grace," Edward said honestly, still smiling, more so because the Queen was with child than because of the Duke's good advice. "Maybe we could announce the Queen's condition on my birthday, as there will be celebrations in any case."

"Of course, your majesty," Dudley said bowing as Edward smiled at him and started to leave the room.

After Edward left, he sat down once again and smiled. This was great news indeed. If the child was born healthy, which would be done if great care was taken with the mother and the child, then it would be heir to the throne above the King's elder sister Mary. If the King died, England would not return to the Catholic faith and enter tyranny under Mary but it would continue to prosper in the new faith.

And if the King was to die while the child had not reached his majority, he may still be able to have power of the Kingdom, above all other men and even above Queen Alberta.

* * *

**30 September 1552**

Alberta was focusing on her embroidery, making sure it was all perfectly done. While she was only working on a handkerchief and the moment, she knew that in the coming months, she and her ladies would be working on tiny baby garments for the upcoming Prince or Princess.

Thinking of her child made her put a hand to her flat belly. She smiled at the thought that in the coming months, her child would grow inside her womb and her belly would no longer be flat. Of course, that idea also frightened her. She had no idea what she would experience, no one had ever told her and she was afraid of giving birth. She had heard tales that it was a painful experience and that some women do not even make it out of it.

But she was Queen. Surely God would shine down on her and not take her from this Earth while her child was only fresh from the womb. Would he not want the child to be loved by its own mother than by some stepmother who may treat her own children more kindly?

She hated the thought but surely God would let her live to see her child grow up.

She was snapped out of her thoughts however when one of her ladies, Jane Grey, addressed her. "My lady," she asked, making Alberta look up at her. Jane smiled before continuing. "My lady the King is here and wishes to see you."

Alberta nodded, signalling that he was allowed to enter and Jane went back to the door and allowed the King to enter, curtseying towards him as he walked passed before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Edward," Alberta said standing and placing down her embroidery at once. "I am surprised to see."

Edward nodded. "Yes, I am sorry to disturb you but I have some time away from my studies and I thought that I would come and see you."

Alberta smiled. "That is very kind of you. Would you like to sit down?" she asked, pointing to the two seats which were placed in front of the fireplace. Edward nodded but waited for Alberta to sit down first before she did herself. Alberta looked over at her husband, who seemed to have something on his mind before asking him. "Was there something that you came to see me about?"

Edward nodded. "Yes," he said looking at Alberta before smiling. "I need to tell you that I cannot visit your bedchamber again until you are delivered of our child." Alberta looked shocked and worried but noticing she wanted to speak and repute his words, Edward shook his head. "It is only for your health and for that of our child's. We would not want to hurt the child in anyway."

Alberta nodded, though sadly. "Of course, your majesty."

Edward smiled. "Do not worry Alberta, I shall still dine with you and visit you, just not your bed. You do not need to think that you have insulted me in any way."

Alberta nodded again, reassured with his promise but yet was still disheartened in some way. She had heard men take mistresses when their wives were unable to perform their conjugal duties. While her husband was only young like herself and would probably not take a mistress, there was something in her that told her that her current condition would only repeat itself throughout her life and eventually, Edward would be older and being a man that is given anything that he wants, it would not be long before Edward did in fact, take a mistress.

* * *

**11 October 1552**

Amy was walking in the garden, though there wasn't much to look at as everything as all the flowers were already going or where already gone as the snow had already begun to fall and was starting to cover the whole entire landscape.

But it didn't matter to her as everything was well, everything was more than well. While she was still not yet with child, she was still well and she enjoyed spending time away from court with just her husband and no one to worry them or anything for them to worry about. It was peaceful and tranquil, just the way she liked it.

"Amy," someone called out from behind, coming from their estate. "Amy," they yelled again and when she turned around she saw her husband walking quickly towards. She walked towards him to save him some of the journey.

"What is wrong?" she asked when she had reached him, concerned over why he was walking to her so quickly.

Robert smiled. While he was happy with the news he was sure that Amy would not be so pleased but in any case they had to obey the orders. "I am afraid that we will have to go back to court, it has been requested of us."

"Why?" she asked, saddened by having to return so soon.

"It does not say but my father orders it," he says, looking over the letter in his hand just in case he had missed something. "We have to arrive back at court before the King's birthday, the King wants to announce something and father once us to be present. You shall also have your place back in the Queen's household."

"It must be something important if he wishes us to be there," stated Amy quietly. Amy then looked up at Robert, thinking of something that could be of that importance. "The Queen isn't with child is she?"

Robert sighed and shrugged his soldiers. "It is possible I suppose but I cannot be sure but in any case, we must attend, it would not look good if we didn't." He could see that Amy was upset so he gently kissed her on the forehead. "Everything will be well Amy; going back to court is not as bad as you think. And in any case, you will serve the Queen again, which you liked, did you not?

"I know," she nodded. "I just wish we could have spent some more time together, alone."

* * *

**26 October 1552**

"Robert," said Barnaby as he hugged his friend and clapped him in the back. "You have missed so much whilst away. I don't exactly know what yet but when I do, I shall tell you." Robert laughed at his friend before he continued on. "No, tell me Robert, how is your beautiful wife."

"Keep your hands off her Barnaby," he said laughing again before settling again. "She is well Barnaby and I thank you for asking. May I ask how his majesty is?"

Barnaby smiled as the two of them walked throughout the great hall, waiting for the King and Queen to arrive for the celebrations. "He is well, in the best of spirits. He is so happy but he says he is vowed to secrecy over why he is and he will not even tell me so I will be surprised as you are when he announces what it is today."

Robert nodded and sighed, not repeating what his wife thought. As soon as he thought of that though, Amy came up behind him and slid her arm around his. "Hello Barnaby," she said sweetly smiling. "I trust that you are well."

"I am well though your brother-in-law Guildford has been in a bit of trouble," he replied before looking again to Robert. "I am surprised that your father even let him come today."

Robert sighed and rubbed his lips. "What has Guildford been doing?"

"Oh just what some boys do at his age, spending his time in brothels and drinking till he falls asleep," he said before looking towards Amy. "Not that your husband or I were like that Amy, Guildford is just well..."

He tried to find the word but Amy beat him to it. "Trouble," Amy replied sternly before looking up to Robert. "You must speak to your brother before he falls off the wagon completely. He is doing our family no honour, he is tarnishing our name."

"Yes Amy," Robert said smiling. "I will speak to him; it usually takes just a good smack across the head to get him into line though." Amy nodded, glad that he husband was going to talk to his younger brother. Amy remembered Guildford as a sweet little fair haired boy but he seemed to be falling on the wayside in recent months and she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Your grace, Lord Robert, Lady Amy," said a female voice from behind them. The three turned to see the King's sister behind them. "I trust that you are all well."

Elizabeth smiled charmingly at the three of them while Amy grabbed a tighter grip on Robert's arm. They three of them nodded before Elizabeth smiled at Barnaby, "I wished to speak to you Barnaby."

Barnaby nodded towards Elizabeth before Robert and Amy as he left with Elizabeth.

As Barnaby left with Elizabeth and started talking about inheriting his father's title of Baron of Upper Rosary, Amy smiled at Robert. "I am sure the King will be here soon," she said, directing him in the opposite direction of Elizabeth and Barnaby.

As they walked however, the King and Queen walked through the doors, Alberta's hand rested upon Edward's as they walked through the aisle that had been created as the courtiers parted the way for them to reach the top dais of the room. As they reached the top, Alberta sat down but Edward stayed standing up. All of the courtier's eyes were on him so he took a deep breath in before speaking to them, remembering the words he had prepared earlier.

"I thank you for all for coming today to celebrate with me on my birthday," he said clearly. "I have come here today before you, not just for this is the day of my birth but because I have some news to share with you all, some most glorious news to share with you all that should bring much joy to the whole realm." He waited for the whispers to stop as he looked down at Alberta who smiled up at him. As he turned back around to the people he continued, "The Queen and I wish to inform you all that the Queen is with child and shall present us with an heir to the throne within the coming year."

Alberta smiled at the courtiers, pleased that she was fulfilling her duty as Queen of England.

The courtiers all smiled towards their majesties as they talked between themselves, clapping at the fact that England would have a new Prince and heir to the throne within the New Year.

Elizabeth joined in on the applauding. She was truly happy for her brother and for her sister-in-law but she feared at how her sister would react to the news. She knew that Mary still harboured hopes at becoming Queen and restoring England to the Catholic faith and while she herself did not want it to turn out that way, she was afraid about how Mary's mental state would cope with it.

But in any case, now was not the time to be sad as England had much to look forward to.

* * *

TBC.


	6. Fever

**AN: **Hello and welcome to yet another chapter of Sink or Swim. I want to thank once again the people reviewing. It really means a lot and it makes me glad that people are enjoying this story so far as I am enjoying writing this story. I hope you keep enjoying the story and also there is a poll on my page to do with this story.

Since I have some more time on my hands these days as it is near the end of the term and near the holidays so I will probably be updating this story more often, same with The Mare & The Rose, and I plan on updating Consort of Gloriana as well, as I am half-way done with a new chapter for that story.

In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review at the end as I love to hear feedback.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Fever**

**1 January 1553**

Alberta stood at the front of the court, proudly showing off her growing stomach which was now almost six months with child. She knew that she shouldn't be standing for so long but she wanted to wait for Edward to arrive before she sat down and preferred to greet some of the guests standing up, especially since this was her first New Year as Queen.

She smiled as she saw the King's 'aunt', Anna of Cleves, and was glad that she was coming over to greet her. Alberta had invited her stay at court from now on as she wanted her with her during her confinement. Anna was one of the few people she could completely trust with anything and she wanted her in there for the birth of the future Prince.

"Your majesty," said Anna, curtseying before the Queen before standing up and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I trust that you are well."

Alberta nodded slightly. "I am alright… at the moment," she said honestly. "I feel more tired than usual and though the physician and my ladies who have had children say this is normal, I have a strange feeling that something is not right."

Anna smiled back and took the Queen's hands in her own. "I am sure that all is well," she replied. "Though I myself have never been with child I am sure that your physicians are correct, you need not worry nor should you, especially for the sake of the child."

Alberta nodded and smiled. "Yes, I should not worry; I am in the best of care."

Anna nodded before curtseying once more before walking away to mix with some of the other courtiers that she was familiar with. Alberta in the meantime looked through the crowd to see anyone that she was familiar with and had talked to before, though she knew that many people that she did not know well or at all would come up to her throughout the night to gain favour with her, and the King.

She noticed Barnaby and as he looked over at her, away from the women he was talking to, he smiled and walked over to her before bowing and kissing her hand. "Your majesty," he said charmingly, which made her smile.

"Your grace," she responded. "I hope that you are well but may I ask, do you know where the King could be, I thought that he would be here by now."

Barnaby shook his head. "No, your majesty," he replied still smiling as a good courtier would do. "I have not seen him since earlier but I am sure that he shall be here as soon as he can." He smiled at Alberta once more before bowing and walking away.

Alberta talked to a few other courtiers, more so the older ones. She smiled pleasantly at them the whole time they talked, answering them politely but was slowly drifting in and out of the conversation. She was relieved when finally the King entered. She smiled at him as she placed his hand on top of hers and they sat on their seats and the top of the room.

"You are well, my lady," he said smiling at her before looking out into the crowd to see who was in attendance.

Alberta nodded. "Yes your majesty," she said smiling before looking down at her hands and continuing. "Your majesty… I… I invited the Lady Mary to court for New Year."

Not wanting to make a scene Edward looked at her sternly. "You did what?" he asked, slightly unnerved at the fact that his elder sister had been invited to his court and he had not been told until now. "Why would you do that?"

Alberta smiled meekly at him, hoping it would help. "Family should be together at this time of the year," she answered truthfully. "I wish for your family to be as one but alas she said she was sick and indisposed so she could not come."

Edward nodded. "It was kind of you to ask her," he replied, hoping that Alberta did not become upset over the situation as that could be harmful for the child. "She should have attended because you asked it of her, she should not have said no."

"But she was sick," said Alberta, confused as to what Edward was saying. "She could not travel as she…"

"No," said Edward, hoping that this statement would be the end of the conversation. "She decided she would not attend even though you had sent a kind invitation to do so. She lied to get her way out of it and it has to stop."

Alberta nodded though she noted that this was the first time that she had ever been slightly frightened of her husband.

* * *

**2 January 1553**

Mistress Eleanor was used to being one of the first ladies in the Queen's chambers in the morning. She wanted to prove she was worthy of her position and if she served the Queen well, it could only help her family's position in the court. In any case, she was always an early riser and last night she had slept just outside of the Queen's bedroom just in case she needed anything.

After she had risen and prepared herself, she went into the Queen's bedchambers to help the Queen rise for the day. Eleanor curtsied towards the Queen who was still lying down. "My lady," said Eleanor sweetly. "It is a very nice day outside, though a bit cold in any case, with it being winter and all." Used to getting a response from the Queen, Eleanor looked over and saw that the Queen was shivering.

"My lady," Eleanor asked, starting to be a bit worried and frightened. "My lady," she asked again, walking closer to the Queen. She put her hand on her forehead and felt that the Queen's temperature was really high and when she removed it, she felt sweat beads on her hand.

Eleanor's breathing became rapid before she ran out of the room and ran into Lady Fitzroy who was walking into the room.

Mary stopped the girl and looked at her, confused as to what was wrong with her. "Mistress Eleanor, what is the matter? Why are you not with the Queen?" she asked, also wondering why she wasn't doing her duty to the Queen that she was assigned to do.

"The Queen," she said rapidly. "She… she has a fever… I was coming to find someone… a physician… you… I don't know."

Mary nodded and walked into the Queen's bedroom while Eleanor stood there. "What should I do?" she asked, unsure at what she should do.

Mary snapped around at her. "Go and get a physician quickly," she said, an edge in her voice. "We must make sure the Queen is alright and so is the child. You would not want their lives on your conscious would you?"

* * *

Edward had been told of his wife's sudden illness and had immediately become nervous. He had no idea what had made his wife ill but he prayed that nothing would happen to her or to their child.

He had decided to wait in his chambers for the news but it had more been the Duke of Northumberland insisting that it could be dangerous if he was there and that his life should not be risked as well. He had wanted to disagree with him but he had been promised that he would be able to see her as soon as they knew what it was.

"She will be alright," said his sister Elizabeth, resting a kind hand on his shoulder. "And so will your child. They will both be alright and everything will go back to normal, you will see."

Edward nodded, hoping that his sister was right. He did not think that God could be as cruel as to take his Queen and his heir away from them, especially when one had only lived a short life while the other had not yet had its first breath.

As he was thinking over this, the royal Physician, Doctor Owen, walked into his apartments and bowed towards him. "Your majesty," he said, showing the due respect that the King was to receive.

Edward stood up and walked over to the physician. "Is the Queen alright Doctor Owen? And what about the child?" he asked quickly, not giving the old man a chance to reply. He wanted to know what was wrong with his wife and if she and their child still survived.

Doctor Own swallowed before he began. "The Queen is still alive and so is the child, as far as I can tell, your majesty. I have given the Queen a tonic to help bring down her temperature and it is also helping to make sure she has a peaceful sleep while she is recovering, though…"

"Though what?" Edward asked, wondering what the physician had stopped saying.

"I would recommend that you do not visit her majesty until she is better as we can never be sure what she was suffering from, though I am sure that it was not the sweat, thanks be to God. I would also recommend that she begin her lying in process immediately as she will need the most energy she can have for the birth of the royal child," he advised.

Edward nodded. "Of course, do anything that you can for the safety of the Queen and my child."

* * *

**20 January 1553**

Edward walked into his wife's chambers for the first time in over two weeks. He would have come sooner if Alberta's fever had of gone down sooner and stayed down. It had been easing and becoming worse for over two weeks but now it was finally down and settled so Edward had come to see her, for support he supposed.

In any case there was much to be thankful for, Alberta was still alive and the child still lived inside her.

He walked into her chambers to find ladies busing themselves doing various activities, mostly things that were to help the Queen or the physician and midwife that were now permanently in her chambers. He saw his cousin, Jane, folding some clean linen and smiled at her, walking over to her before he was to enter the Queen's bedchamber.

"Hello Jane," he said smiling as Jane looked up from what she was doing and curtseyed towards him.

"Your majesty," she said, flashing him a smile back as she was curtseying before the King. She rose up from her curtsey at his signal and continued to smile. "I am sure that the Queen will be much relieved to have you here. She has been asking for you, I think she is worried about why you would not come to see her."

"I was advised to," he said sternly, though hoping Jane did not think he was being cruel by doing so. "None of my council wished for me to come down with whatever the Queen has, since they are not even entirely sure what she has. They would not want me to risk my life."

"Of course," she nodded before looking down at the linen again. "I guess that you should go and see the Queen now, she has waited weeks after all to see you."

Edward nodded. "Yes," he replied agreeing. He smiled at her once more and walked over to stand outside of his wife's chambers. He sighed and breathed in before entering his wife's chambers.

When he walked in, Alberta was sitting up, slowly eating something that had been placed in front of her and what Edward could tell from it, it was one of those stews that he absolutely hated. Alberta looked up as Edward walked in and smiled. Looking over to Amy who quickly removed her meal and then left the room, Alberta then smiled again, glad to finally see her husband again.

"Edward," she said weakly, glad to finally see her husband again as she was afraid that she had displeased him by getting sick while she was with child.

"Alberta," he said nodding, walking over to her bedside. He couldn't help but notice that Alberta looked older since he had last seen her, like she had been aged by her illness. "I am glad that you and the child are both doing well."

Alberta nodded, protectively placing her hands around her swollen belly. "I still pray that the child will leave and will be healthy and strong, an asset to its father," she said honestly, looking up at him with tired eyes as he sat down on the chair next to the bed. "I will do anything to give you a healthy child."

"You do not need to worry," Edward said, gently placing a hand on her hand caringly. "God will look after the both of you and our child." He smiled at Alberta, hoping that it would ease her mind as it would do her and their child no good if she overworked herself up.

He wanted both of them to survive and he knew the English people would too.

**

* * *

**

3 February 1553

Elizabeth laughed as she walked with Robert through the corridors of the court. While she did not mind his wife, she was glad that Amy was busy looking after the Queen and wasn't here to give death stares towards her, like she was afraid that she would steal Robert away from her. Why Amy couldn't realize that she and Robert were just friends was beyond her comprehension.

"Now tell me Robin," Elizabeth said smiling. "How is dear Amy? I have not seen much of her recently as I only see when I visit the Queen's chambers. She is very loyal to her majesty, which is a credit it to her."

"Yes Amy is well," replied Robert before sighing. "It is very kind of you to ask Elizabeth."

Elizabeth laughed before stopping her walking and turned to him. "She is very pretty Robin," she said smiling. "You must remind her of that and with being pretty she should not be stuck in the Queen's apartments all day. You should show her off more." She smiled and laughed a little before noticing someone in the crowd. "You must forgive me but I must see this person."

He smiled at her as she walked off before he himself noticed his younger brother Guildford talking to some ladies. He decided to make his way over to him. He had already given Guildford a talking to over his recent behavior and he had made an effort to change his ways though he was still spending much time with unmarried ladies of the court. He wished that his father would simply marry Guildford off as he wouldn't settle down unless he was forced to. There had been possible suggestions that he would marry Lady Jane Grey but they seemed to have been squashed time and time again, the girl's parents changing their minds.

"Excuse me ladies," Robert said whilst smiling towards them as he pulled his brother away from them.

It only took Guildford a few steps before he was complaining towards his brother. "Why did you do that Robert?" he asked, slightly angry at his brother's actions. "They were two lovely ladies I was talking to, I don't understand, with my new attitude am I not allowed to even speak to the opposite sex."

"If I said yes would it make a difference," replied Robert. "I would prefer that you did not make those lovely ladies into whores and neither would father. I am sure that father, if the girls were of good families, would accept a marriage between you and one of them but it will do you and them no good if you just have a fling. What if one of them was to become with child? What would you do then?"

"I don't know," replied Guildford, still angry. "But what I do know is that I don't need you or any other member of my family ramming down my throat after every action, every move that I make. I am a man now and I don't need to answer to anybody."

Angrily, Guildford walked away in a tantrum while Robert was left shaking his head. It seemed Guildford had not yet learned much at all.

* * *

Jane Dormer walked into her mistresses chambers though she knew she wasn't in there. Mary had been at prayer for hours as she had been every day since the news had reached her that the Queen was pregnant.

After the news came of Alberta's illness and recovery, she had spent even more time in prayer. Jane had been confused by this action. She knew that Mary would never wish a child death so she wasn't praying for that cause but Jane couldn't believe that she was praying for the safe delivery of a Protestant Prince that would usurp her place in the succession.

Jane had also noticed that her mistress had started to wear a hair shirt underneath her dresses, as if it was punishment. Surely God was not trying to make Mary's life miserable but Jane couldn't say that Mary's life was pleasant. She knew that Mary wanted a family more than anything but she had been refused that pleasure and with her brother as King, Mary doubted that she would ever be married. Mary having an heir would do no good for Edward and his heirs; they would just be Catholic rivals and claimants to the throne.

It was sad that such a faithful woman to the Catholic faith was given such hardships. Wouldn't God like to see her on the throne of England? Wouldn't He like to see England restored to the one true faith? Sometimes God's will baffled Jane's mind.

Jane was sure that God had a plan though; she just wasn't sure what that was.

* * *

TBC.


	7. My Poor Sweet Lady

**AN: **Welcome to a new chapter of **Sink Or Swim**. I have to say, this is the longest chapter of any story that I have ever written and the chapters of this story will be more around this length from now on *hopefully*. Thank you again to all of those who have reviewed my story so far, it really does mean a lot (no matter how cliché that sounds!). It really does make writing the story a whole lot better.

Note: I do promise to update my other stories as well, they each have a chapter that is close to being done so hopefully they will be up within the next few days.

Thank you again for reading but please, do not virtually throw tomatoes at me at the end of this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will.

* * *

**Chapter Six: My Poor Sweet Lady**

**17 March 1553**

Alberta did not like confinement. While she knew she had to have the room dark, the large tapestries blocking out the light and the fire always stocked, that did not make it any easier to accept her position but it was her duty to provide a healthy child so she knew she would just have to endure for a few more weeks.

For now she was basically only allowed the company of her ladies but Edward came to visit her every day or two. She was glad for his company as it was at least different from her ladies but yet it still wasn't the most exciting thing she could be doing. She was not allowed to have music because it could excite her and the child and she wasn't allowed to even have the fire stopped for awhile.

While it was cold outside, in her birthing chambers it felt like a prison and she was finding it harder to breathe by the second.

Lady Fitzroy smiled at her mistress as she placed some more logs on the fire. She saw that she was about to throw the sewing she had in her hand. "Must you add more logs to the fire," she asked pleadingly.

Mary smiled once more, getting up from her knees and moving over to sit in the chair beside Alberta's bed. "Yes, I must my lady," she said smiling, picking up her own sewing. "What would the King or Doctor Owen think if I let the fire go out?"

Alberta smiled. She also tipped that the midwife sent to help through her pregnancy would not appreciate if the fire went out too and she would not be afraid to give a lecture to all of the Queen's ladies, including Mary, if it did go out, stressing the importance of keeping the room warm and the fire stoked so that a healthy Prince could be born to the Queen.

"In any case," said Mary as she worked on her sewing some more. "All this waiting will be well worth it when you have your child in your arms, won't it know my lady."

Alberta nodded, agreeing with her chief lady-in-waiting. She knew that it would well be worth all this waiting if she had a healthy child to boast afterwards. Even if it was only a girl, as long as it was healthy and alive then it would be a good sign, much better than that of her late father-in-law's first wife, Catherine of Aragon. If she had a healthy child it would obviously prove that God was shining down upon her marriage to Edward and saw fit that the future of England was through her children with the King, to keep the reforms in England and to never be placed back into the obedience of Rome.

However in this time of waiting, she couldn't help but feel tired. She kept getting tired more often after her illness in the January and that was the thing that annoyed her the most. She was tired and weaker than she was before and thus she was only allowed out of bed when she needed to do her 'business' and whenever she yawned her ladies were straight on her to get her to go to sleep.

She couldn't understand why she could not just go to sleep when she wanted to, not whenever others decreed it.

Unfortunately for her, Mary caught her yawning and was quickly up, placing her sewing on the chair before taking the Queen's sewing and placing it with hers before then attending to the Queen, making sure she was neatly and comfortably placed in her bed for sleep.

"Now my lady," she said smiling. "You must get your rest for the sake of the baby. You will want all your rest now for when you will be giving birth to this special creature."

Alberta nodded in agreement, placing a hand on her swelling baby. Mary smiled at before starting to walk out of the room but was stopped when Alberta spoke up. "Lady Mary," she said faintly. "If the King should come to see me while I am asleep, could you please wake me, I would like to see him."

Mary nodded reluctantly. She would do as her mistress commanded her to do but she doubted the King would want to wake his wife as he was probably advised by the physicians that she should get as much rest as she could possibly get as it would only help the Queen and the child.

As Mary walked out of the room and started to close the curtains that divided the Queen's bedchamber to the rest of her apartments, she looked over at the Queen who has closed her eyes and was wriggling, trying to get comfortable.

Mary could not imagine being pregnant and being Queen, nor would she ever want to. Mary smiled as looked upon the Queen but it wasn't until she had closed the curtain and turned around did she whisper the words, "My poor sweet lady."

* * *

Elizabeth sat patiently and diligently as she translated the words in front of her from English to Latin. She was not doing it for the sake of just learning more and making sure she was fluent with the languages but it was to keep her mind sharp, to make sure it stayed as fit as the day she first learnt the words.

Having a sharp mind could only benefit her in the long run. The world was a slippery place and she had to make that she was not one of the ones that slipped but was able to walk freely, without any worries. If she knew all that was going on around her and in the court, if she understood everything, it would only be for the better.

Elizabeth only looked up when her young cousin and lady-in-waiting, Anne Stafford, came up beside her with a jug of ale in her hands. Anne bobbed a curtsey before smiling. "Would you like me to refill your cup?" asked Anne, smiling once more. Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

While Anne was a year older than her brother but she of course had not had the privileged life like her brother had, she had hardly been brought up royally. Because of Anne's lowly standing in life, she had not been able to get a position within the Queen's household, unlike her elder sister Catherine Carey, but Elizabeth wanted to make sure her cousin did well in life and she would never be able to find a good marriage in the country so she had suggested that she have a position in her own.

She was glad to help family for that is what they were after all.

"Thank you, Anne," said Elizabeth as she raised her glass to Anne before taking a sip. In her other hand, she still held her quill but decided to place it down and talk to her cousin. "Please Anne, take a seat," she said motioning towards the smaller chair beside the desk. Anne sat down, the smile starting to fade a little. Elizabeth wondered why Anne might worry about talking to her but decided to let it slide when she started to talking to her.

Elizabeth smiled before starting. "I trust that you are finding court enjoyable," she asked kindly, getting a lively nod from her sixteen year old cousin. Elizabeth sighed, thinking of something else she could ask the girl before continuing. "Have you had many admirers?"

Anne looked downcast, noticeably playing with her thumbs before shaking her head. "No, my lady," she said looking down. "I know that is why you appointed me as one of your ladies, to find a good match for me, and you must trust me in that I do not take that for granted but I must confess to you that I do not seek marriage, I would truly like to stay unmarried but I shall marry, if God so wills it."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well you and I are alike cousin," she replied, getting Anne to look up from her hands and at her. "I have no desire to marry, I vowed never to even when I was a child half your age so if you wish to stay in my service and keep me company than I am more than happy to have you stay."

Anne nodded eagerly. "I would like that very much my lady."

"Please Anne," Elizabeth said as she placed out her hand to touch Anne's. "Please call me cousin."

* * *

Edward was having a break from tutors and decided that he would go and see Alberta to lift her spirits. He knew that she was having a tough time of it and hated being in confinement. He hoped that his visits were cheerful for her but he did also like to go to make sure that all was well with his Queen and his child.

He sighed as he walked through the door and nodded towards Alberta's ladies who had curtsied towards him as he had entered. He immediately looked for Lady Fitzroy and noticed that she was near the doorway between the presence chamber and the Queen's bedchamber.

"Lady Fitzroy," he said inquisitively as he looked upon the older woman.

"Your majesty," she replied, curtsying towards the young sovereign.

"How is my wife, the Queen, and my child," he asked as Alberta's other women moved around the room once more attending to their chores though he was sure that they would all keep their ears open to the conversations he had whilst in this room.

Mary smiled. "She is well your majesty," she replied honestly. "Though she often tired but she has just awoken once more and if you wish to see her I am sure that she would be most glad to see you now."

Edward smiled and sighed. "Yes, I shall see her now."

He walked into Alberta's chamber which was dark and too hot. He hated spending too much time in their as it was extremely uncomfortable but he did have to feel pity for his poor wife who had been stuck in here for what she sure thought was eternity, though he knew that she liked to speak to him so if it uplifted her spirits he would come to visit her as often as he possibly could.

Alberta looked up at the door and smiled at Edward. "Your majesty," she said joyfully, nodding her head. "I am very glad to see you."

Edward smiled as he moved to sit down next to the bed in the chair provided. "And I am glad to see you and to see you so well," he said as he sat.

Alberta nodded. "I am well yes but in the last couple of days I have been feeling uncomfortable in the past couple of days."

Edward looked worriedly at Alberta leaning forward in his chair. "Have you told anyone? Have you told the midwife? The Physician?" he asked worriedly, fearing that something should be wrong with the baby if she was feeling uncomfortable. "If you haven't I can go and get..."

He was cut off when he saw Alberta shaking her head. "You need not worry," she said kindly as she placed her hands around her belly. "Lady Fitzroy knows and I assume that... that she has already told Doctor Owen and the midwives."

Edward nodded. "That is good," he said before rubbing his lips together, now believing that he may be overreacting a little. He smiled back over at Alberta. "But if anything should change, please do tell Lady Fitzroy or Doctor Owen."

"I will your majesty," she said smiling, looking up from her belly before looking over to her husband. "I am most thankful for your concern towards me and our child."

Edward chuckled. "Surely Alberta," he said leaning back in his chair. "You should know that both of your welfare's are in the forefront of my mind always. I would want no harm or damage to come to either of you."

Alberta nodded in response. She was always grateful to God and to Edward for giving her the best outcome of life in England. She had been so afraid that she would feel like an outsider when she became Queen, that she wouldn't belong but she had felt nothing but warmth from the English people and from Edward and now she was about to be a mother to a child that was surely to be a shining light and a beacon of hope in England.

Her life was only beginning and there was already so much joy within it.

* * *

**18 March 1553**

Alberta cried out in pain as she woke up from her dream. She had trouble sleeping and the pain that had thrust through her stomach did not help. She immediately worried that something was wrong with her baby. It was surely too soon for it to be born as the physician had told her that it wasn't to be born until April.

Lady Fitzroy and a midwife, who had been staying just outside the Queen's bedchamber as she slept, fled into the room, looking immediately to the Queen who had her hand placed across her belly. Alberta looked at them frantically and both Mary and the midwife rushed to Alberta's side.

The midwife pulled back the blankets and sheets to find them soaked and then looked over to Lady Fitzroy, nodding towards her. Mary knew what that meant, the royal child was coming.

The midwife sharply looked at Mary then. "Lady Fitzroy," she said fiercely. "You should go and get them over ladies; we will be no good on our own."

Mary nodded reluctantly. She did not want to leave the Queen when she was in such a state but she knew that the state would get no better and they would need all hands on deck so she hurried along, leaving the midwife and Alberta, to go along to the younger ladies quarters.

She saw one of the Queen's pages standing outside the Queen's chambers and immediately went over to him. "You must," she said as she got to him. "Go and fetch the Queen's ladies-in-waiting immediately. The sun is already rising so most of them should be ready. Tell them that... that they are needed immediately to serve the Queen as it is of great matter to the Kingdom."

"Yes, my lady," said the page as he bowed before he walked off to go and fetch the Queen's ladies-in-waiting as he was told to do.

Mary hurried along back to the Queen's apartments where she could hear the Queen's breathing as soon as she walked through the door. She went through to the bedchamber and stood next to Alberta who looked panicked at the ordeal she was about to endure.

Mary tried to sooth the young Queen, gently stroking the Queen's hair off her face. "Hush now my lady," she said calmly. "There is no need to get worked up. The child will not come if you panic too much, you would not want to harm the baby would you?"

Alberta nodded, tears of panic already forming in her eyes. Thankfully, a couple of ladies quickly made their way into the chambers and both seemed startled to realise that they were called on so early in the morning because the Queen was going into labour.

Mary walked over to them and snapped her fingers at them. "Please ladies," she said sternly. "Please realise that this is a very important day and that everyone must focus so the child and the Queen can come through this safely understand." Both girls nodded which pleased Mary before she continued. "Good now," she said turning towards the blonde girl. "Please go and stand beside her majesty and help her, make sure she stays calm." The girl nodded before hurrying along to the Queen's side while Mary turned towards the other girl. "You must go and find the King or his grace, the Duke or Northumberland. You must tell them that the day we are all so eagerly waiting has arrived and that the Queen has gone into labour."

The young girl curtsied before hurrying out of the room to go and inform one of the other.

The other ladies started coming in and Mary quickly had them all assigned to jobs that were needed for the birth of the child to run smooth. She sighed as the last of them was appointed a job to do. This was when it all truly began now. Hopefully, soon England would have a new heir that would help England stay out of any notion that it would become Catholic once more, under leadership from Rome.

It was now the beginning, God Save the Queen.

* * *

_Six Hours Later..._

Edward rubbed his forward in worry as he paced around the room. He looked around the room and then between his sister, the Lady Elizabeth and his friends, Barnaby and Robert. "Why is there no news?" he asked, truly worried. "It is almost midday, it has almost been six hours since I was told that the child was on its way, why is there no news?"

Elizabeth got up from her seat and placed her hands on her brother's shoulders, directing him to a seat before handing a goblet filled with ale towards her brother. "Hear brother," she said holding out the goblet. "Drink something; you must keep your energy up."

Edward nodded, taking the goblet but he could only take a sip. "How can I drink Elizabeth?' he asked looking up at her. "How can I drink Elizabeth when my wife is in this very palace giving birth to my child and nobody will tell me any news? It has been nearly six hours."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes lightly while Edward wasn't looking. "So you have said," she replied as she sat down in the chair beside her. "You must not worry, I am sure that the Queen would not want you to worry. When there is news you will be told. One of her ladies or pages will surely come and tell you."

Edward nodded, reluctantly agreeing with his sister. He just hated this waiting. He wish that he knew what was going on; he hated being left in the dark for so long on the matter. He also hated waiting for his child to arrive, all his life he had been given anything he wanted as soon as he asked for it and he wasn't accustomed to waiting for anything.

He was just sick of waiting.

* * *

_Six Hours Later..._

Alberta gripped Amy's hand as she pushed harder. It seemed to not be making any difference with every push she gave and Alberta could not handle it. She wanted this to be over, it was so painful. She truly couldn't believe that giving birth to a child that was to bring so much happiness could cause so much pain.

"You are doing so well my lady," said Amy as she placed a damp cloth on Alberta's head, hoping that it would cool her down somewhat. "Soon my lady, you will be able to hold your darling child in your arms but first you must keep pushing my lady."

Alberta nodded while she braced herself to push again. Mary couldn't help but feel so sorry for the young Queen. Some women seemed to have such quick childbirths but Alberta was into her twelfth hour and it did not seem to be easing up. She feared that soon enough the physicians would say that the King would need to decide between the life of the mother or of the child.

She truly hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that.

* * *

**19 March 1553**

Edward sat alone in his bedchamber, he needed time to think. Alberta was still in labour, though Doctor Owen had assured him that all was well and that things were progressing at a slow rate but something inside Edward told him that something was not right but he didn't to believe his gut instinct. He had to believe that the physicians were right.

Suddenly, as he was stuck in his own thoughts, one of his pages came into the room. "Your majesty," said the man as he bowed towards his sovereign. "Doctor Owen has come to see you." Edward nodded, standing up to walk towards Doctor Owen as he walked in.

"Your majesty," he said bowing towards the King. "I have come to tell you more about the Queen's labour. It seems to not be moving any faster and I fear for her life and for the child. I am afraid to inform your majesty that soon I may have to ask your majesty to choose between the life of the mother or of the child."

Edward's eyes widened in shock but composed himself enough to wave Doctor Owen out of the room. He could not believe what the physician had just said. He was asking him to choose between the two. He knew that people had asked his father that when concerning his own birth but his mother had managed to come through, though she died later on. He knew that Alberta could make it through and survive, he knew that she could.

* * *

Alberta wanted to wipe the tears from her eyes but she couldn't. She couldn't dare move her hands away from the ladies she was gripping, she was afraid that the pain would increase if she did. She just wanted this ordeal to be over, she didn't understand why he just had to keep continuing.

Why wouldn't her child be born?

Amy, who was still by the Queen's bedside, looked over to Mary who was standing near the doorway, talking to one of the midwives. Mary sympathetically smiled towards Amy which Amy then did in response. Both of them feared for the Queen's life should the labour continue for much longer.

Suddenly, Alberta felt the courage to do stronger push. She needed to do it for her baby. No matter how tired she was she was not going to let her child die. It was just not going to happen. It was her destiny to provide the King with an heir and she was not about to fail in her duty.

The midwife hurried back to the Queen and checked the progress. "Thanks be to God," she said relieved. "I can see a head crowning milady. I need you to push a couple more times now, just as hard as you just done."

Alberta nodded weakly, bracing herself to push just as hard as before. She held Amy and Mary's hand tightly as she braced herself to push. She was thankful that Mary had come to sit next to her once more. She was afraid what might happen if she didn't have the support of her two most faithful ladies.

She managed to sum up the courage to push even harder than she had done before and surprisingly, Alberta felt a release and fell back to her pillows with the help of Amy and Mary.

The midwife slapped the child on the buttocks and much to everyone's relief the baby cried. Alberta laughed joyfully at the sound of her baby's cries. She was a mother and the love the felt for her child right then was stronger than anything she had ever felt in her entire life.

"What have I had?" asked Alberta faintly. The midwife, after cleaning up the royal child and bundling it up in clean blankets, carried it over to the Queen.

"Milady," the tired midwife said with a smile on her face. "You have had a healthy baby girl."

Alberta smiled through her tears. She had a baby girl, her own little precious girl... her little princess. She was feeling tired and faint but she wanted to hold her daughter, to see her so she held out her arms towards the midwife. The midwife looked between the Queen, the child and Mary who nodded, allowing the Queen to take a hold of her daughter.

Once Alberta held her baby, she looked down at her. She couldn't believe how beautiful her daughter was, how perfect she was. Her little Princess would truly be the best and brightest Princess England had ever had, Alberta was sure of it.

Alberta kissed the top of her daughter's head and then in response, the little Princess wrapped her small finger around Alberta's hand. She truly couldn't believe how lucky and blessed she was to have such a perfect daughter.

All of a sudden however, a wave of faintness came over her and she fell back, losing grip of her baby but luckily Amy was able to catch the baby in time whilst Mary attended the Queen. Amy quickly handed the Princess over to Lady Jane Grey who look startled to be presented with the royal Princess.

"Take the Princess out into the other room," said Amy, as she looked back towards the Queen. "It is best that she is out of the way while we fix up the Queen."

Jane nodded and took the Princess carefully into the other room. She looked down at the little Princess. Jane had to admit that the Princess took after her mother more than her father when it came to her hair colour and her eyes but Jane did believe that the Princess looked more English than her mother and that would only do her good as she was a Princess of England.

Mary meanwhile looked at the midwife. "What is wrong?" she asked worriedly. She did not want to be the cause of the Queen's death nor should she be dying today. She was only fourteen, she had a life to lead and a daughter to raise, and she shouldn't be dying, not today.

The midwife looked worriedly at Mary. "Milady, I think that the Queen is bleeding out, I can't seem to stop it.

Mary looked at the midwife. "For the love of England, you must fix this."

* * *

Amy was tired. Her hair was a mess and tears were streaming down her face as she walked into her own chambers. Robert looked over to his wife as she came in and immediately walked over to her and hugged her as she cried onto doublet. He smoothed out her hair as she did so in the hope that it would calm her down.

"Hush now my sweet Amy," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Tell me what has happened." He didn't understand why Amy could be crying. Surely the Queen had delivered by now, that is why Amy could possibly be here. Surely the ordeal was over and the mother and child had come through, unless the baby had died since it took so long. "Has the baby died?" he asked, looking into Amy's eyes.

She shook her head and then wiped away the tears on her face. "No," she said, a faint smile coming across her lips. "England has a Princess, a beautiful little Princess in fact."

Robert smiled and nodded. "Well that is good Amy," he said, placing his hands on either side of her face. "Surely that is not why you are crying unless..." he drifted off, thinking that Amy was crying once more because she wasn't having a baby anytime soon but if Robert was Amy, he wouldn't want to be delivering a child anytime soon after what the Queen had went through over today and yesterday.

Amy shook her head, sensing what Robert was thinking. "No," she said faintly. "I am not crying because of that."

"Then what are you crying about?" asked Robert, who was starting to become truly concerned with what his wife was so upset about. "What could possibly make you cry like this?"

Amy looked up at him, her eyes full of sadness. "The Queen is dead."

* * *

TBC.


	8. Promises & Understanding

**AN:** Welcome back to a new chapter of Sink Or Swim. Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter and have read this story so far. Yes, I know that I am evil considering the death of Alberta and trust me, killing off a character is hard to do but she did historically die on that date just for different reasons which I am not sure of. In any case, her death was planned all along but I still hope that you enjoy the story and _hopefully_ continue to review.

Also, I must mention that there is a time jump of around two years from the last chapter to this chapter. I thought I would mention that just to stop any cause of confusion.

Thank you once again for reading my story and I hope that you continue to enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Promises & Understanding**

**17 March 1555**

Edward jumped off his horse and handed it to his groom that had accompanied him on the journey to Westminster Abbey. It was almost two years to the day since his Queen, Alberta, had died giving birth to their precious daughter. He wanted to see Alberta today, in remembrance for that and he would have done it on the day of her death but that was also the day the Princess was born and he did not want the day to be sorrowful when it was also a day of joy.

He made his way through Westminster, still shaken like every time he had visited here. The place always made him feel uneasy, there seemed to be so many ghosts hanging around the corridors and they seemed to look down at him, as if death was following him. He would be glad when he could get out of here.

Once he saw Alberta's tomb, her effigy on top of it almost life like, her innocence and kindness shining through the effigy. He smiled a little and walked over to it, his gentlemen staying out of the way to give the King a somewhat degree of privacy.

Edward kneeled down beside the tomb and placed his hand gently on top of it before removing it once more, the feeling of death lingering in the air and in the touch. He smiled at the effigy. "Our daughter is well," he said faintly, almost feeling silly talking to a tomb. "She reminds me so much of you... she is kind and she looks much like you, though a bit more English."

He sighed. He thought that was enough to say, he wasn't even sure this was a sane thing to do. He then thought of something else he wanted to tell her, even though it mattered not if her spirit knew or not, it was his decision and he didn't need approval to do so. "I wish to marry again," he said smiling at the face of the effigy. "She was a lady-in-waiting to you and she is a good woman, I am sure she shall be a good and kind mother to our daughter."

He then sighed, placing his elbows on the tomb and then his palms together as if he was in prayer. Sighing once more he placed his head against him palms, looking down at the tomb in front of him.

He had lived two years since Alberta had died and he had honoured her memory by staying unmarried but now he was ready to marry once more and this time it was true love, he was sure of it. He was going to marry for love and not for state like he had done with Alberta. He was sure that Alberta would have understood.

* * *

**19 March 1555**

Mary Fitzroy smiled as she watched her young charge playing with her dolls and some of the young maids that had been appointed to serve the Princess. Mary too had been chosen to serve the Princess and had become the girl's governess. She knew that if the Queen had lived she would not been appointed this position as she would still be chief lady-in-waiting to the Queen but since she had not, she was honoured to be the Princess's governess.

Mary still couldn't believe that today was the Princess's birthday. The young girl was now two and that also meant that it was two years since the Queen had died. The King had not yet remarried but Mary truly believed that the King did not yet want to remarry. She was sure however that the council would want the King to remarry and produce a male heir but if the King was anything like his father, she was sure that he would want to pick who would be his next bride and that bride would probably be an English girl.

The little Princess looked over to her governess and smiled. Mary smiled back and walked over to the Princess, picking her up in her arms. "Hello Princess Alberta," said Mary smiling as the Princess played with the necklace around Mary's neck.

"Papa?" asked the Princess. Mary smiled at the young girl. She knew that the Princess knew that her father would be coming today, all of the ladies were mentioning it all the time, probably hoping that one of them would catch the King's attentions and he would either make her his mistress or his wife or some of them were just generally excited as it was the first time they would ever see him.

"Yes Princess," she said smiling again, charmed by the little girl. "Your papa will be coming today as today is your special day."

The King always came to Eltham to see his daughter and had never requested that the Princess and her household should stay at court. Alberta had never been at court since she was sent here in the couple of weeks after her birth and thus had no knowledge of where her Papa lived or what it looked like. Mary was sure that if Edward married and the woman was nice, she would send the Princess to court more often when the Princess was older of course.

Mary was sure that the Princess would like court.

Whilst Mary was thinking that however, she heard footsteps coming up the hallway, the footsteps of a confident man to be in fact. Mary was sure that they were the footsteps of the King.

Knowing this, she quickly turned around to the maids and handed the Princess over to one of them while she told the other two to pick up the toys from the ground so that the King would not think that the Princess's establishment was in disarray.

As the King walked into the room, flanked by his gentlemen and the Lady Elizabeth, Mary dropped into a curtsey, as did the other ladies, though the one holding the Princess could only give a shallow curtsey considering.

Edward was glad to be here, he had missed his daughter while he had been at court and was probably just as excited as she was to be here. He always smiled when he thought of his daughter Alberta. He had always thought that his first born daughter would be called Jane, after his mother but after Alberta had died in giving their daughter life, he only felt it fitting that their daughter be named after her.

Edward smiled towards Lady Fitzroy as he walked into the room. "Lady Fitzroy," he said smiling. "I have come here today to see my daughter as I believe that today is a special day."

Mary smiled and nodded, moving out of the way for Edward to move towards his daughter. The maids curtsied towards the King again and handed the Princess over to the King. The King bounced her up and down as he walked away from the maids. 'Hello my sweet Princess," he said kissing the side of her head. "I believe that presents are necessary for birthdays."

Alberta, grasping the idea that gifts were involved, clapped her hands. Before moving over towards the grooms who were holding the gifts, he hugged his little girl. He truly couldn't believe that his daughter was perfect. He was thankful to have her in his life, even at the expense of his own wife and Queen.

He never wanted to lose his precious girl.

* * *

**21 March 1555**

Lady Jane Grey waited outside the King's presence chamber impatiently, waiting to have an audience with the King. She felt awkward being the only female waiting outside for an audience and she knew that many of the men where whispering about her, wondering why she would seek an audience and with each look and whisper, she wanted nothing more than to go inside the King's chambers and speak to him.

She knew that she had to wait however as he was having an audience with the Duke of Northumberland which probably was concerning matters of state and they were much more important than some meeting he would have with her though she was sure that he would tell her otherwise.

Thankfully, the door soon opened with the Duke of Northumberland and a couple of his men following. Jane looked towards the door and smiled, glad that the Duke was finally finished talking to the King.

The Duke, like every other man waiting outside, noticed Jane immediately so he walked up to her, curious to know why she was standing outside of the King's chambers.

"Lady Jane," the Duke said towards her, making the young girl curtsey. "What are you doing here?"

Jane looked up at the Duke, who was looking at her as if she had no right to be her. "I have an audience with his majesty."

The Duke smiled and laughed a little. "What would a silly girl like you have to say to a King?" he said before walking off, highly amused with Jane having an audience with the King.

Jane on the other hand was not amused, pursing her lips but trying not to show the anger she was feeling inside towards the Duke. She was glad that years ago now that the marriage betrothal between her and the Duke's youngest son, Guildford, had not gone through and had been broken, her mother thinking she could find someone better for her eldest daughter.

Thankfully, the King's usher walked out the room and nodded his head towards Jane. "His majesty would like to see you now Lady Jane."

Jane smiled and nodded before walking through the doors and past the throne room into the King's more privy apartments. The usher had opened the door for her and had bowed towards his majesty while Jane walked through the door. "Your majesty," she said as she walked through the door.

Edward spun around from looking in the fireplace to look at Jane, a smile coming across his face. The usher closed the door as he did this and as soon as the door clicked shut, Jane walked over to the King, faster with every step and wrapped her arms around him in a tight, loving embrace which he reciprocated most willingly.

The couple swayed back and forth, Edward breathing in her scent, a scent which pleased him to smell so much. He could smell the rose petals that had been used to scent the water that washed her hair and skin. She was truly beautiful and was truly fit to become a Queen.

They pulled away from the embrace but did not let go of each other. Edward gently let one hand hold her around the waist while the other caressed her face, gently pushing the hair off of her face. He then went in and kissed her, placing his hand around the back of her neck. He couldn't believe that this beautiful angel had fallen in love with him and he would do anything in his power to make her happy.

They finally pulled away from the tender and loving kiss, Jane looking up at Edward's face innocently and curiously. "Have you told the council yet that you wish to marry me?" she asked. It had been at least a month since Edward had promised that he would marry her. He had been so persistent, sending her numerous letters and gifts until she finally realised that she loved him. She remembered his face when she had said that for the first time, those three simple words: I love you. His face had lit up but since she had agreed to marry him, something she would have never imagined as she had never wished to marry before Edward, he had seemed to do nothing about it.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "No my love," he said, his eyes down casting. "I haven't told them yet but I promise to you that I will tell them soon." He kissed the top of Jane's forehead reassuringly. "I love you, isn't that all that matters."

Jane was the one to sigh this time, nodding her own head. "Yes, I guess," she said faintly. "But Edward... soon enough they will start planning a marriage for you to some French Princess, a daughter of Catherine de Medici, and you will marry her and forget all about me and my mother will plan some advantageous marriage for me."

"Hush," he said kissing her lips gently. "I would never allow them to arrange a marriage for me. I love you and only you and don't you doubt it."

"But," she said faintly, she wanted nothing more than to marry Edward now that he had proposed it and she could imagine a life without being with him. She wanted to be at his side, to help him continue the strength of the reformations in England; she wanted... she wanted to be in his bed. She wanted all these things but Edward needed to tell the council first and he seemed to be continually avoiding the situation.

Edward smiled. "Do not worry," he said, kissing her forehead once more. "I will serve and worship only you and I promise that I will tell the council soon but first I should tell the Duke, he would now how to handle telling the council."

Jane smiled and looked away from the King. Edward noticed something was wrong and chuckled a little. "What is it?" he asked. "What is the matter?"

Jane looked up at him again, a small faint smile etched across her face. "It is just that," she said, pausing wondering if she should tell the King but deciding that she would. "I fear the Duke of Northumberland does not like me... he called me a silly girl before I came in here for my audience with you."

Edward sighed. "I am sure the Duke does not hate you," he said rubbing his forehead. "I am sure that it was only in jest, I will ask him about it... I am sure that he will be asking for your forgiveness."

Jane nodded, still angry that the Duke could call her such things and she doubted very much that the Duke had said that in jest, she believed that he was quite honest when he said that but she couldn't exactly argue with the King so she had to let it go.

Edward however, convinced that Jane was over it, placed his finger under her chin, lifting it up towards his own and he kissed her gently, before kissing her more passionately. "I promise you Jane that you will soon have the privilege of calling me husband, I promise you that."

Jane just hoped that Edward was right.

* * *

**22 March 1555**

Amy walked slowly as she moved around her chambers. The midwife had advised her to exercise during her pregnancy but Amy couldn't help but feel that it was harder as every month went by. She was already six months along but she worried how she would be able to exercise when she was nine months.

Robert laughed as he rubbed his chin, looking at his wife as she held her hands at her back as if she was trying to hold herself up. "Amy, you don't have to walk around our chambers all day," he said looking at her, an amused look in her eyes. "I am sure that the midwife would think it would be alright for you to sit down for a while."

Amy nodded, easily letting Robert win the argument. As she sat down though, she smiled exuberantly. She looked down at her belly and put two arms around it. "Just think Robert," she said almost dreamily. "In a few months time, this baby will be able to be put in our arms."

Robert nodded. He had decided that he would be pleased no matter what it was. Amy wanted a child so much that he didn't care either way, as long as she was happy. Amy smiled but then she sighed. "But I don't like that thing growing on your chin."

He automatically put his hand up to his chin to feel what she was talking about. "It is just stubble," he said, mockingly annoyed. "And I like it." Amy smiled once more whilst Robert walked around to stand behind her chair. "And in any case," he said, kissing the back of her neck. "I am sure that you have better things to be annoyed at during this time."

Amy nodded. "That is true I guess but at the moment it is the only thing that I can think of that is annoying me," she said smiling down at her belly. "But Robert, I must thank you... for making me so happy and for being so patient with me."

Robert kissed the top of her head and stroked her long blonde hair. "It has not been difficult." He could tell that Amy was tired though, she always spoke like this when she was. "I think it is time that you have a little rest, we wouldn't want you to over exert yourself now would we."

Amy nodded reluctantly, agreeing with Robert's statement and made her way to the bed. She looked over to Robert before she laid down on it however. "You will still find me attractive, even after I have had the child won't you Robert."

Robert nodded. "Of course I shall my love," he said smiling. "I shall never have a thought or an affection for anyone else as long as you are alive and breathing and still standing by my side as my wife, you can have my world on that." He never wanted Amy to worry about such little matters but sometimes it was hard. She had so much time on her hands these days and this lead to a lot of time of just sitting around and thinking, contemplating the absolute worst. "You believe me don't you Amy."

Amy nodded. She did believe him, she believed him wholeheartedly and she valued that. Not many women could trust their partners. She laid down on the bed as Robert then came over to her. "I am going to go and see my brother while you are asleep," he said kissing her head. "I shall come back to see you later."

Amy nodded once more though hazily as she started drifting off to sleep, the baby taking all the energy out of her. Once she was fully asleep, Robert left her in the care of a couple of her ladies and went off to see his brother.

When he made it to his brother's apartments he was surprised to see John's wife with him though it shouldn't be a surprise, he absolutely adored her and she used it to her advantage at all time's possible.

John smiled at his brother as he walked in and embraced him. "I trust all is well brother," he asked, obviously referring to Amy. "Everything is progressing as it should."

Robert nodded. "Yes, Amy is doing well though is tired so I thought that I would let her rest for the time being," he said before sighing and looking over at Anne. "I trust that you are well too Anne and that my nephews are well as well," he asked Anne, referring to her two sons with John.

"They are well as am I," she said smiling and sitting down in one of the comfortable chairs. "John is progressing well and should be a bright boy when his studies commence and Edward is just as bright though you cannot be too sure yet considering he is only five months old but I guess you could just call that a mother's intuition."

Robert smiled and raised his eyebrows. "I guess you could call it that," he said, getting a sharp reprimanding look from John. Robert just liked to rile up his sister-in-law, that was all. She wasn't the worst person in the world and seemed to have a good head on her shoulders and for her own sake, she had been successfully fertile so far, providing her husband with two fine healthy sons so there would be no complaint from either her husband or father-in-law.

Anne sensed what Robert was thinking about and smiled at him. "You need not worry about having a lack of heir Robert for Amy is with child and will surely provide you with a son within the coming months," she said, continuing to smile. "All will be well and right, I can assure you that."

* * *

**23 March 1555**

He had put off telling the Duke of Northumberland about his desire to marry Jane for a couple of days now. It wasn't as if he did not wish to marry Jane immediately, he wished that he could marry Jane right away and have his way with her but he had been nervous, he wanted Northumberland's approval of the match but he knew in his mind he would marry Jane even if the Duke did not approve.

The Duke was talking to him about his palace of Bridewell which he had made into a workhouse for the poor of London a couple of years ago. He wasn't really sure why the Duke was talking about it but Edward did not really care either. He wanted to talk about the matter that was closest to his heart and any other matter did not really matter.

Once the Duke stopped talking Edward smiled at him. "There is something that I must speak to you about, it is of the most importance and is very close to my heart," he said looking straight at the Duke, straight into the Duke's eyes.

The Duke nodded. "Of course, your majesty."

Edward sighed before starting, remembering the speech he had practiced many times before. "Even though I have an heir in my daughter, the Princess, from her late majesty, I still feel that I need to produce more children, more importantly a male heir to take the throne from me when my time comes," he paused taking a breath. "This is why your grace I wish to marry once more and I wished to seek your advice and wisdom on the matter."

The Duke smiled. "Your majesty, I think that it is only right that your majesty takes a new wife to ensure the longevity of your line. May I suggest a union with France? There are eligible Princesses there which are said to be quite beautiful and would..."

"No," interrupted Edward plainly. "I do not wish for a marriage between myself and the French, I do not wish for a marriage between myself and any other state as I have a wish to marry an Englishwoman, an Englishwoman of an impeccable background and I trust that you and my council will agree to the match."

The Duke faltered, unsure who the young King was talking about. "Your majesty, may I ask, which Englishwoman do you wish to marry?"

"Lady Jane Grey," he said, beaming at the sound of her name. "She is a good woman, a good Protestant and I believe has the great makings of a Queen, a Queen of England and the mother of the next King of England."

The Duke swallowed, suddenly becoming nervous. He was suddenly worried over what he had said to Jane a few days ago, calling her a silly girl. He now felt slight regret over what he had said and was worried over Jane's influence over the King. He felt relieved that Edward still respected his opinion; maybe Jane hadn't told Edward that he had said that. "She is a good woman," agreed Northumberland. "I am sure the council would agree that Lady Jane is a respectable woman of royal blood that would make an excellent consort to your majesty."

Edward jumped out of his chair and patted Northumberland on the back. "I am so glad that you agree with me," said Edward positively beaming. "I had no doubt that I would have your support. I hope that Jane and I can be married within the month, I hope that this is not a problem."

The Duke nodded and smiled. "Of course not your majesty, I am sure that the council and your kingdom will rejoice at a marriage between you and the Lady Jane so soon."

Edward continued to smile, patting the Duke on the back of the back once more. "Very good, very good," he replied. "I am must go and see Jane and tell her about the good news which I am sure she will be so relieved to here."

Edward walked out of the room, leaving the Duke standing there. Northumberland was glad that at least Jane was a Protestant, and a very faithful one at that, but he was worried. Jane was well-educated, some even said that she was smarter than the Lady Elizabeth and he knew that it was foolish to call someone like Jane Grey a silly girl. He was afraid that Jane might use her power that she had over the King to turn the King's mind against him all because of that one stupid comment.

Northumberland just hoped that Jane wouldn't do that.

* * *

TBC.


	9. New Beginnings

**AN: **Whoa! It has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories. It is one of my new year's resolutions that I update my stories regularly and hopefully I will be able to finish a few of them off. Well, with all of that, I bring you my latest chapter of 'Sink Or Swim'. I won't ramble too much but I want to thank everyone that continues to stick with my story and those who also take the time out to comment. It is much appreciated. Without further ado, here is the new chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: New Beginnings**

**1 June 1555**

Jane played with the fabrics of her dress nervously as her younger sister carefully placed the ornate headpiece and the veil on top of her golden-red hair. She had to admit that she did feel beautiful but there was something inside of her that was tingling. She was anxious and nervous and she wished she could just go and hide.

Her mother was standing in the room as well, acting all superior towards the ladies that were there to help Jane prepare for the day. Frances had been so proud to know that her daughter had ensnared the King without having the help of herself. She had always wished that Jane would marry Edward she just never thought it was possible, fate just seemed to be in the way every time she had tried to make her daughter Queen.

As Jane stood up, Frances moved towards her eldest daughter. "My dear Jane," said Frances as she put her hands onto her daughter's shoulders. "You are truly beautiful today my dear girl, you are making this family so proud, to have my daughter as Queen of England."

Frances gave Jane a hug which Jane flinched under. She wasn't used to such affection from her mother. Her mother was one that liked to have discipline of her children and Jane had always thought that she was a failure by being a daughter, her mother had always made sure she knew that.

"And to think Jane," continued Frances as she left their embrace, unaware of her daughter's uneasiness. "We were once going to marry you to a Duke's son, an one that wasn't even his heir but instead you are going to be Queen and you will have a son that is to be the future King of England."

Jane nodded, wishing to not anger her mother but at the same time she wished that her mother would just be happy that he daughter was happy, not her own ambition with wanting a grandson that would be King of England. Truly, if she had any power, she would not let her mother have anything to do with her future sons upbringing.

"Oh Jane smile," commented an annoyed Frances. "You are marrying the King of England but you look like you have eaten something sour."

Jane smiled faintly and Frances smiled, turning around to order some of the poor maids about. It was amazing that her mother still had the energy to order these people around, being almost eight months pregnant and all. She still did not approve of her mother's marriage. It was a shame to the family that merely weeks after her father died of a fever, she married the Master of Horse, Adrian Stokes. Now she was a mere week away from confinement but she refused to miss the occasion of her daughter's marriage to a King.

Catherine walked over to her sister as her mother walked away and smiled. "Don't worry, you look beautiful and I am sure the King will think so to, he thought you were beautiful before so there is absolutely no need to worry."

Jane nodded and sighed. Walking out these doors would be the start of her new life. She was no longer merely Lady Jane Grey, today she would be Queen Jane of England; her new life begun today.

* * *

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch. Edward had smiled comfortingly at her the whole way through and it helped to calm her nerves. Now there was a big banquet in honour of their marriage and Jane was sitting in the throne beside Edward, her rightful place now that she was Queen.

Edward placed one of his hands over Jane's. "I trust that all is well my love," he said as he lifted his new wife's hand to his lips, kissing it gently. Jane nodded. "I only want you to happy, I hope you know that."

Jane nodded again and squeezed her husband's hand. "I am happy, I am the most happy," she simply replied smiling. "I could truly never be happier."

Edward smiled at his new bride before looking out at the courtiers who were enjoying themselves on this special day. Once the musicians stopped playing Edward stood up and looked down at his beautiful bride and Queen. "May I have this dance my lady," he asked and Jane happily nodded and stood up and followed her husband out onto the dance floor.

The night went on as such, much dancing and much merriment over the whole occasion, everyone was enjoying themselves and so were the citizens of London who were also celebrating the fact that their King had taken a new Queen, and a respectable English lady as well.

As the night wore on, Jane eventually excused herself from the celebrations with her ladies-in-waiting. It was now or never and Jane had to prepare herself for what was to come. She had heard some stories of women having horrible experiences for the first night and this worried her, especially since Edward was already aware of exactly what to do. She was worried what Edward would expect something and she had no clue what it would be, but at least she knew what was required, well basically, her old governess, Nurse Ellen, had made sure she had known, especially around the time that her betrothal to Guildford Dudley almost went through.

Edward, whilst Jane left to ready herself, went on to his own chamber with his own men and friends. As they helped him get ready to walk to his new bride's chambers for their first night together, Barnaby was continuing to serve drinks all around. "May your wife be bonny and buxom in bed your majesty," joked a drunken Barnaby, toasting his best friend.

Edward looked at Barnaby sternly. "Barnaby, you be quiet now," he said just as sternly. "That is the Queen of England you are talking about." Edward then smiled and laughed a bit. "I cannot wait till the day when I get to do this at your wedding night."

Barnaby laughed loudly. "You shall be waiting a long time then my friend."

"We'll see about that," commented Edward. "I am sure that you will when you find a pretty young thing that you can't coax into your bed." Edward then sighed. It was now or never, he was going to go to his wife's bedchamber for the first time and he was excited. He had thought about this moment for a while now, he had wanted Jane for a long time and now she was his and they could finally be together.

He finally left his chambers and walked down the secret corridor that linked the King and Queen's bedchamber together. He was flanked by two of his men who were required to follow on and then his two best friends, Barnaby and Robert, then followed behind for moral support.

Once they reached the door outside the Queen's bedchamber, he turned around to look at his friends before they all departed their own ways. "Good luck your majesty," replied Robert supportively. "May this night bring us closer towards having a male heir for the kingdom."

Edward simply nodded in reply, thankful for his friend's kind words and glad that Barnaby had the sense for once to keep his mouth shut when drunk. He sighed as he turned to face the door once more and quickly walked in before he could think too much.

As he walked in he saw his wife standing before him only clad her pristine white nightgown and she nervously curtsied towards him. He quickly nodded to other people in the room, Jane's new ladies and various churchmen including Archbishop Cranmer, and they quickly left it, knowing that the King was eager to start his conjugal rights with his wife. Edward was glad when they left and he quickly walked up to his wife and gently put his hands on her shoulders to help her rise.

Jane looked up into her husband's eyes and was glad to see warmth there, ultimately she was glad that she was at least marrying for love, something she feared was her destiny to never do. She smiled nervously at him and he couldn't help but bring a small smile to his face. As he silently caressed Jane's face and gently played with a bit of her hair, he gently went in to tenderly kiss her.

Once escaped from the tender kiss, Jane had a tear form in her eye. "Edward," she started simply. "I love you so much and you have no idea how happy you have made me."

Edward simply smiled in return. There was no need to reply to her, she already knew that she loved him and he knew that no words could describe how much that he did so her went in and kissed her once more, one of his hands going into her hair while the other went around the small of her back. This time the kiss had so much more passion, so much more hunger. They were both ready to truly start their life as a married couple.

* * *

**2 June 1555**

Whilst Edward had to leave early, ready to attend his duties as monarch of the kingdom, Jane was now getting ready for her first proper day as Queen of England. Yesterday had been such a whirlwind, such a wonderful day and momentous day but it was today that seemed to be such a daunting prospect. Her sister was thankfully here to help her and she was glad of that as she was about to talk to her staff for the first time as Queen of England. She had been practicing what to say to them all morning, what orders she would imply on her household. She was trying to remember the rules in which Queen Alberta had placed on her household but she had not really placed any, she had left it to Mary Fitzroy to implicate any rules but Jane wanted to be a different Queen, one who was in control and one who did not let other do things for her.

"How do I look," asked Jane as she continued to fiddle with the folds of her dress. She was not usually one for vanity but she wanted to make sure that she looked respectable and that her ladies would respect her. She knew that Northumberland had wished to organise her household for her but she had adamantly protested the idea to Edward who had of course agreed that she should be allowed to make up her own mind on who was allowed to serve her.

Catherine smiled in her positive way as only she could. "You look fit to be Queen, as you are," giggled Catherine who was still excited that she was indeed a Queen's sister. After smiling at her sister once more she excused herself from Jane's bedchamber to the outer privy chamber where Jane's household were waiting to be spoken to. Once Jane heard her sister speak that she would be out in a few moments, Jane stepped out from her bedchamber to see her household who all bowed towards her, something she was not yet used to.

Jane smiled towards them before starting. "You are all from highly respectable families and this is why you are entrusted to be a member of my household," started Jane, wishing to not keep the purpose of this meeting lagging. "I shall try to be a good mistress for you all and I shall not bite off any of your heads so do not be afraid to ask me anything but I do have to set some ground rules for you all."

She paced up and down in front of the assembled group, knowing that she would be able to ramble off everything she wanted to ramble off much easier this way. "You shall all be honourable and discreet in your conduct, as well as being ready to do the jobs that are needed to be done on time. You must all read from the English Bible daily and you must provide a standard that the rest of the court must live up to which means that you must all be virtuous, I will not tolerate lude behaviour from any of the members of my household, if I hear of any such behaviour you shall be dismissed from your post and will also be banished from court. This consequence will also be taken if I find anyone quarrelling or swearing, it will do nothing for your reputation if you do any of these things. Is this all understood?"

Her household nodded, quickly curtseying and bowing towards their new Queen. "Your majesty," was said in unison by all of the members of her household and she smiled at them, it was another she would have to get used to. When all of the members of her household stood up, Jane walked over to the men that would be serving her in various stations. "And you, my dear men, will not be permitted to go to brothels."

She sighed as she turned around so that she would face all of her household. "This is a new beginning for everyone. I am your new Queen and this is a new establishment. You will all be well educated and virtuous and we will set a standard that everyone must follow. This is a new beginning, for me, for you and for England."

* * *

**6 June 1555**

Their horses went fast and then came to a halt as they entered Eltham. Jane had wanted to meet the Princess for awhile but planning the wedding and her household had gotten in the way. She had met the Princess before, but that was a long time ago as that was when she was born but now she was the girl's step-mother and she felt it was only right that she got along with the Princess.

Edward was quickly off his horses and was quick to walk around to Jane's horse to help her off of it. He had tried to spend as much time as possible with his new bride and thanks to the Duke of Northumberland being able to handle the state affairs; he had been able to do so. He had also been able to spend every night with Jane unlike with Alberta, all thanks to them being older. Whilst he would not reach his majority for a few more months, he still had commitments and was glad that he had trustworthy men to fill those positions.

It had been a few months since he had last seen his daughter and he was eager to see her again. He was continually assured with letters from Lady Fitzroy that the Princess was bright and continually learning. He had a mind to give his little Alberta her first horn book now but he had thought it best to leave it until she was three, a son might have been different but time would be best for his daughter.

He was also eager for the Princess to meet his new Queen and her new step-mother. He was sure that Alberta would like his Queen Jane very much and was sure that Alberta would like her very much. He was sure that it would be easier for her, with her never knowing her mother, to accept that Jane was her mother and he was sure that Jane would be a great mother to his Princess, she was a woman worthy of example.

As Jane got off the horse, she slid her arm into the crook of Edward's arm and sighed nervously. They started to walk towards the entrance to Eltham, the Queen's ladies and the King's gentlemen following quickly behind but giving enough distance to give them an element of privacy.

Edward smiled at Jane, hoping to ease her anxiety somewhat. She had been sensational so far as she took on the jobs a Queen was required to do. He was sure that she would be able to take on this job just as well; he knew that she was destined to do so.

As they started to walk through the corridors of Eltham, they were greeted by servants who were bowing their head and curtseying towards them as was expected. As they made it to the Princess's privy chamber, they were greeted by Lady Fitzroy. Lady Fitzroy smiled fondly at the couple as she curtsied. Mary remembered Jane, she had been a gangly girl when she last saw her but in the two years that the Queen Alberta had been dead, Jane had truly matured in a young lady.

"Lady Fitzroy, a pleasure to see you once more," Edward said, hoping to start the conversation so that it would that it would be finished sooner and thus he could go and see his daughter. "I trust that all is well in the Princess's household?"

Mary nodded. "Yes, your majesty," she replied politely. "All is well in her grace's household and her grace is very well herself, a good girl your majesty, who is moving ahead in her progress and is a credit to your majesty in every way."

Edward nodded, pleased to hear that his daughter was becoming a Princess that would do the Tudor house proud. Hopefully, in a while, Alberta would be joined by his children he would have with Jane. He knew that Alberta would like someone to play with and it would still be a couple of years before she had some other children to join her in her school lessons.

"I would like to see my daughter," he simply ordered, too eager to have his only daughter meet her new step-mother.

Mary nodded, and led him to where the Princess was. She was standing beside of her maids and smiled eagerly when she saw her father. She did not know who the lady was with him and Lady Fitzroy but she assumed that she was her father's friend, like the maids where her friends, so she smiled at the lady, hoping that she could be a friend of hers as well, like her father.

"Papa" said the Princess smiling, forcing her hand out of her maid's hand and running, though wobbly, over to her father, who bent down to pick her up. As he picked her up, he kissed the side of her cheek which made her giggle happily. "Papa."

"My beautiful Princess," he said, making his daughter smile some more before he turned around to see Lady Fitzroy. "Lady Fitzroy, I would like to spend some time with my daughter alone, you and your maids can leave us now."

Mary nodded and curtseyed before signalling for the few maids that were in the room to file at behind her. Once all the ladies were gone, Edward sat down and placed his daughter on his lap before signalling for Jane to sit down in the chair beside him. Jane smiled at the Princess who smiled back. Jane was glad that the Princess was a happy creature and hoped this would make this transition easier.

"Alberta," he started, knowing that Jane would not. "I want you to meet Jane, she is my new wife and Queen and this means that she is your new mother."

Alberta looked a little bit confused but it was only the face she made when she was thinking. She didn't quite understand how this Jane could be her new mother but she accepted it nonetheless. If Papa said it was the case then it must be true.

Jane smiled once more at the little girl in front of her. "I hope that we can be good friends, my lady Princess," she said smiling, hoping to ease the way of Alberta being her step-daughter. "I would like nothing more."

The little Princess looked up at her new step-mother with big brown eyes and nodded. She knew she would like this lady, especially if her Papa did.

* * *

**12 June 1555**

Robert paced nervously outside his wife's lying in chamber as he heard his wife scream in pain at giving birth to their child. While it had only been a couple of hours now, Robert just wished that the process would come quicker and that Amy would be fine and their child was safely delivered and placed in his arms. He had been told that she had been progressing normally at that the child should be delivered soon, by the grace of God, but he was remembering the past too easily, the previous Queen had died giving birth to the Princess.

Suddenly, the cries of pain from Amy stopped and were instead replaced with the sound of the cries of a new born baby. Relieved that the baby had pulled through, Robert instead had time to worry about Amy before the midwife came out carrying the tiny bundle in her arms.

"My lord," said the midwife as she cooed to the newborn baby. "May I present your daughter, my lord." She handed the baby over to him and before he could ask, the midwife answered the question he wanted to know. "Milady has come out through this well my lord, just got to clean her up before you can see her."

Robert nodded as he rocked back and forth with the newborn baby in his arms. He was surprised to be holding a creature so small. This little girl was what Amy and he had to show for their love for each other and he couldn't be prouder. He did not even care that the baby was not a boy. He knew that some men would be, his father included, but he and Amy were both young and they were both sure to have a son that would inherit his land. In any case, for the time being, he had this wonderful little girl to dote on.

She would need for nothing and she would be his own little Princess.

* * *

**13 June 1555**

"Robert and Amy have named their daughter Emma," commented Edward as he sat down on one of the chairs in front of the fire as he took a glass of ale with his wife. "She will not be to far apart in age to the Princess and I think, once she is ready to begin her lessons, I would like for her to join her."

Jane smiled as she traced her finger around the rim of the goblet. "I am sure she will Edward," she replied as she was thinking. "Alberta is such a lovely little girl and I am positive that she will please anyone that she meets." She paused and sighed before continuing. "My mother went into confinement two days prior to today."

Edward gulped his drink down before proceeding. "Then we must prayer for her safe delivery," he replied smiling, hoping this would please Jane but he could still see the slight disappointment on her face which worried him. "What's wrong Jane, I thought you would be happy for your mother."

Jane shrugged, after all the pain her mother had inflicted on her when she was a child, she wasn't sure if she wanted to pray for the safety of her mother or not, though she knew that was wrong, it was against God to think so lowly of your own mother but there was a part of her that couldn't help it. She did of course hope that her new sibling survived, she would never wish any harm on an innocent child. "It is nothing," she simply replied. "It's just that I still can't accept that she married so soon after my father died, not even respecting his memory and to someone so low of station."

Edward nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "It is a bit strange," he agreed. "From all the times I have met your mother, I always thought that Frances was a woman who demanded respect because of her royal blood and I truly thought she wouldn't be one to marry so low."

Jane nodded before then placing her hand over Edward's. "Do not worry, this is only a little trivial matter and should be happy that my mother is happy," she smiled sweetly, squeezing his hand. "I must be tired and overreacting, I shall pray for my mother and the safe delivery of my new sibling."

"Alright," Edward said, squeezing her hand back. "But I if something is worrying you, I would hope that you would tell me. I love you and I trust that you love me as well."

Jane nodded. "Of course," she smiled, taking her hand from his. "I am sure it is just because I am tired, if you shall excuse me, I shall retire to bed now." She got up from her chair and leant over and kissed Edward on the lips before heading off to her bed. She didn't want to tell Edward about her fear of her mother that still crept in her, she didn't want to worry him and she did not want her mother punished, even with all of her faults.

Hopefully her new sibling would have a better beginning than the one she had.

* * *

TBC.


	10. On The Decisions Of Others

_**AN: **Apologising for the long wait in between chapters. I had truly lost my muse for all of my stories but I have reignited something so I have written a new chapter. There has been a time jump of a few months and what happens in this chapter may surprise you (though it was planned from the outset of writing the story). If it is not explained within the chapter, there will be some more explanation within the next one but anyways... there is also one scene which seems slightly out of place in the chapter (if you can say that) but I just came up with the idea as I was coming up with thoughts as I went to bed last night so I had to add it in._

_I would like to thank in general anyone who reads this story but more importantly the ones that have reviewed it. There have been some lovely comments for this story and they have really brightened my day. Don't think that they go unnoticed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter just the same._

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own The Tudors; never have and I never will because if I did, I would have gone on to tell the story of Edward & Mary at least and then craved into indulgence and done Elizabeth's reign as well. I don't forget Lady Jane Grey._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: On The Decisions Of Others**

**17 August 1555**

Mary stood looking out the window in her best gown of white. She had dreamed her whole life that she would one day be married and today was that day but she had not thought it would be like this. Her brother was forcing her to marry, to marry a man with the Protestant faith. It was in the hope to keep her silent, that a man would help her bite her tongue but she would not, her faith was stronger than anything else in the world. He had thought, she was sure, that she would be angry with the idea and that she would have yelled at him but in truth, she had not, she was better than that and whilst she had no choice on who she could marry, she did want to be a mother and that want, selfish as it was, was stronger than any other and this would be her last chance.

Her thoughts were shattered when her faithful lady, Jane Dormer, walked through the door. Jane smiled at her mistress but Mary could tell it was only a half-hearted one. Jane had been very vocal on her disapproval of this match. She had thought that her mistress deserves someone higher than just a baron but Mary decided not to complain. She was shocked yes but if she could have a child and raise it in the Catholic religion, even if it were secretly, that child would rival that of the Princess Alberta and any other child that Edward would have, or even her sister Elizabeth would have when it was her time to marry.

"I am sorry to disturb you my lady but it is time," said Jane as she walked towards her mistress.

Mary nodded and smiled before walking out the door, Jane following behind her as they walked down to the chapel within the palace. Even though she was a King's daughter, she was only getting married within the small chapel, mostly because Edward did not want a large spectacle of Catholic supporters turning up.

She walks down the corridors of the palace with her head held high. She was not going to let this bring her down; she was only going to rise above it. It would be what her mother would want her to do, she was sure of it.

As she walked into the chapel she could see her brother standing in the front pew along with his wife, Queen Jane. Their sister was also there along with a few other prominent courtiers. She then looked up to the altar to where her bridegroom was. She faltered her step as she started walking up the aisle, unsure for a second if this was the right thing to do but she needed a Catholic child, England needed one, so she continued to walk up to kneel beside her betrothed.

He looked over to her with a faint smile and she nodded her head before Archbishop Cranmer began the service. While she knew she had to be married, she hated that she had to be married by this man who had ruined her own parent's marriage and declared it null and void. It made her physically sick but she could not help this decision. She had no say as Edward had arranged everything. She sometimes felt like a mere puppet.

So soon enough the marriage vows had been read out and she had become a wife just like that. She had thought that there would be something more profound about being married but their wasn't, the only thing that had changed now was that she was no longer Lady Mary Tudor but the Lady Mary Fitzpatrick, the future Baroness of Upper Ossary.

* * *

Jane had gone back to her chambers after Mary's wedding service quite disgruntled and the two ladies that had been permitted to go with her and her sister Catherine followed quickly behind, not wishing to see any more of the spectacle that her husband had arranged. She knew Edward's plan, he had explained it too her rather well. He hoped that Barnaby would calm down the threat of a Spanish invasion and would hopefully squash Mary's Catholic popularity.

Jane knew that something needed to be done but forcing two people who were not right for each other was not the right thing to do. It was unlikely from Jane's mind that this marriage would work. Barnaby would leave her poor Mary alone for the most part and would prefer the company a mistress or a whore of the court.

While she and Mary had not been the closest of friends, she still wanted her to be happy; they were family in more ways than one after all. She had pleaded with Edward to reconsider but he was adamant but Jane was sure that this whole idea was not of his own choosing. The Duke of Northumberland had most likely arranged this to fit in some wicked plan of his and had managed to convince Edward that this was his own idea. It just made her so frustrated that the Duke had this hold over him.

Lady Margaret Willoughby, one of the ladies that had accompanied Jane, could see the frustration of the Queen's face. Being cousin to the Queen had gained her a position within the Queen's household but being a girl of only seventeen, she was not always sure how she should use the position to her advantage.

"Your majesty," asked Margaret timidly towards Jane with Catherine and their other cousin Elizabeth Grey looking over at her sharply before Jane turned around with a sigh. "Is there anything that we could do for you your majesty?"

Jane smiled. Margaret may only be a year younger than herself but she had not mastered the ways of the court yet, not like she and Catherine had done. They had practically been raised their whole lives around the drama of the court. Even their cousin Elizabeth, who was now only thirteen, was better equipped at handling court than she was but she was sure that in time she would settle.

Jane walked towards her sweet cousin and took her hands. "You need not worry," she said simply smiling at her before looking between her and Elizabeth. "Cousins, you both may have the rest of the afternoon off like the other ladies now."

Both of the girls's nodded and curtseyed before quickly leaving the room. While there would be a banquet tonight, it would not necessarily be in honour of the new marriage. It was being kept a secret for now, Edward had deemed it unnecessary to mention at the moment, but both girl's were still excited for the dancing and the courtship that went along with it and they both hoped that they would find a good dance partner during the night as well.

After the two cousins's left the room, Jane settled herself down on the window seat which over looked the palace gardens which looked so peaceful at this time of the day. Catherine, having noticed for a while that her sister was not quite right, walked over to her sister and sat with her sister on the window seat. It wasn't often nowadays that they had time together alone.

"What's wrong?" asked Catherine, poking her sister on her knee to snap her out of her daze.

Jane smiled. She knew her sister meant well but sometimes she wished that she would mind her own business but then if she had really wanted that, she would have sent Catherine away with the other two. "I don't understand why Edward chooses this for Mary?" she said, looking over to her sister. "If she falls for him, which for some reason I fear she will, he will only break her."

Catherine smiled and shrugged. "Maybe you're wrong," she said as she smiled. "Maybe it is written in the stars? Maybe they will be good for each other? You can't always think negatively Jane; it is not good for you."

Jane couldn't help but laugh. "Always the romantic aren't you sister?" she replied through a small laugh. "There are some things that will break you, no matter how much we try to make everything perfect in our lives, some things are not meant to be."

"Is there something else that is bothering you Janey?" asked Catherine. "Because really, while you might care for Mary's feelings I doubt that this would affect you this badly."

Jane quickly looked out the window again, not wanting her sister to see the tear streaking down her face. "I was late," she said simply, hoping her sister would understand.

Catherine thought for a moment before she winded her eyes in excitement, almost jumping up and down. "You are with child," she said as she gave her a hug but Catherine felt the tension within her sister's body and let go. "Why aren't you happy?"

"Because I am not with child, I was just late but I thought..." she replied before she started to choke up.

Catherine was quick to embrace her, stroking her hair softly. "You will be a mother in time and for the moment you can be a mother to the Princess Alberta, you are the only mother she will ever know."

Jane nodded and she continued to cry. "But what if Mary has a child before me, what will be seen about me then?" she asked through her tears.

Catherine smiled softly as she continued to soothe her sister. "I don't want to be mean but I doubt very much that Mary will have a child, she is too old and most likely barren to conceive, and you have nothing to worry about."

Jane could not reply but instead continued to cry. She would never wish for Mary to never have a child but she wanted a child before her, she needed one. She did not want to let Edward, her country or herself down. She knew that she needed to provide England with a male heir. It was her duty.

* * *

Mary had thought that she would be a lot younger when she would experience the act in which she was to experience once Barnaby walked through the door. She had imagined many times that it would occur with whoever the Dauphin of France was, Don Luis of Portugal or even, and more than the other two was Philip of Bavaria but none of these matches had come to pass and the man she would spend the rest of her life wife was not like any of them she was sure but she wasn't sure if that made him a bad person or not, she hoped not either way.

She had asked Jane to leave earlier, not wanting her to worry about it all and rushing around like a mother hen. She wanted to have some time to say her prayers in silence before it was all too commence. While she wasn't pleased at first that her marriage was being kept a secret, she was glad that no one would be waiting outside wondering what was happening inside. She didn't need that embarrassment.

It felt like she had been waiting for at least an hour before Barnaby walked into her bedchamber, well their bedchamber now. She had been sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with the ends of her hair like she was a young girl but once the latch of the door opened she stood up immediately, letting go of her hair in the process.

She was surprised at first to hear no ribald laughter from outside the door. She had heard from a maid or two that the men usually came back horribly drunk. Actually, Barnaby looked rather sober and she wasn't sure if she should be happy about this or not.

Barnaby smiled charmingly. "You don't need to stand when I walk into a room, it is okay to sit," he said cheekily before seating himself down on the end of the bed. Mary sat down quietly and slightly confused. This was definitely not what she had been expecting so far.

"You don't need to be scared about this," he said as he titled his head towards the bed. "I promise I will do my upmost to not make this painful." Mary nodded but couldn't look him in the face, she was slightly too embarrassed too. He smiled at her nervousness. He had never thought of her that way. No matter what Edward had thrown at her, she was always resilient and strong but this... she was showing her vulnerability for once.

He slowly took off his boots before he looked over to Mary again and put his hand on hers making her jump. "I know that neither of us really wanted this. It was all Edward's idea but we might as well get along and make this the most pleasant of circumstances for us," he noted, squeezing her hand a little for courage.

Mary nodded. This wasn't the Barnaby she knew from the few times she had seen him around court. He had always been the jokester and loved a bottle of ale but she had never thought of him like this. She was pleasantly surprised.

Barnaby stood up, taking off his jacket as Mary slid back on the bed and laid herself down. Barnaby sat down on the opposite side of the bed and Mary looked over at him quickly while he had his pants still on, she noticed that he was shirtless and she had to admit that it wasn't a sore sight but she quickly readjusted her head.

She knew that within the next hour, she would truly be a married woman.

* * *

**20 August 1555**

John Dudley was used to his wife being a little eccentric. She had a passion for most things and usually heightened her emotions but he loved her and he accepted her faults easily because of this love but some days, Anne Seymour was easier to deal than others and unfortunately, it was not one of these days.

When he had walked into their chambers, he had been shocked to find her throwing pillows around the bedchamber and having her stomping around in a fit was not the most exciting of things to walk into after a Privy Council meaning.

He walked towards his beautiful dark haired wife with a smile of his face and hopefully a calming attitude. "My love, what is the matter? How can I fix it?" he said as he took her hands but she just threw them off and continued to storm around the room.

"You can't fix it!" she yelled as stormed back and forth. "The only way that it won't happen again is if you don't come near me ever again!" She stopped storming and looked over at her husband who looked completely bewildered at what she was going on about and because of this; she couldn't stand it so she had to blurt it out. "I am with child again. How could you do this to me?"

John smiled. Whilst they already had their two boys, John and Edward who were two and half and ten months respectively, he couldn't be more thrilled at the idea of having another child with his wife and he secretly hoped that it would be a girl this time, as he wanted a little girl to be just like her mother, well except for the temperament maybe, but he would never voice this to his father.

"This is a good thing Anne my darling," he said trying to come near her again and she surprisingly did, letting him hug her before she started pelting him with her fists.

"Maybe for you it is but I have to let my body go after every baby I have and you don't understand the pressure's a woman is under at that time," she rambled before bursting into tears and more storming around and she continued to do so even when the door to their chambers opened.

Robert had wanted to talk to his brother but when he walked into his brother's chambers, he wished he hadn't. He had always been happy that he had gained a wife like Amy who was kind natured and sweet and never went off into rampage's like Anne did. Anne was a firecracker waiting to explode and while he could possibly handle someone like that, it was not in John's nature to control her; he was too besotted with her to change her habits.

"Maybe this isn't a good time?" Robert said to his brother as John turned around to see who it was that entered.

Anne, never being one to miss out on a conversation just threw her arms up in the air. "Come in," she said still with her heightened emotions. "I will be like this when you come back at another time so you might as well talk to your dear old brother now."

Exasperated, Anne sat down on the bed, pinching her eyes to try and stop the water flow from coming. Robert still looked confused at his sister-in-law and John just shook his head before stepping into the other room of his chamber. "She's pregnant again," was the only way that John could explain his wife's behaviour and Robert still looked confused. He knew Amy would be overjoyed at having another child; she would not throw a temper tantrum like a child.

Sometimes he just never understood his brother's marriage.

* * *

It was night time and the only light within the room was the light coming from the fire that burned within the hearth. Jane had let all of her ladies leave for the night so she sat alone in front of the fire, her knees curled up close against her chest and her red and golden hair flowed freely.

The fire was so peaceful, that the burning embers had seen to overtake her senses and had stopped her from hearing when her husband walked through the door. He always spent the night with her, which she was glad, but some nights she liked him with her more than others and she wasn't sure what this night was to be yet.

Edward was quick to move over to her and he couldn't help but feel aroused as she sat there baking in the light of the hearth, especially when she was only in her night gown. He walked over and began planting kisses along her neck, pulling at the neckline of her night gown. "You are so beautiful my Jane," he said through heated kisses along her neck. "Would you like to have your portrait painted?"

To amuse her husband, she nodded but she pulled his head away from her shoulder and neck before looking at him with purpose. "You will always love me won't you Edward?" she asked, already knowing what he would say in response. "You would never forsake me for another would you?"

Edward shook his head. "Never," he replied simply. "You are my love and my only true love and I shall love you from now and before and then till the rest of my days."

Happy with the answer, Jane kissed Edward passionately and as their kisses became even more passionate and heated, Edward picked her up and cradled her in his arms before placing her down on the bed, ready to continue their nightly activity.

* * *

TBC.


	11. Children & Tensions

_**AN: **Here is a new chapter once again and I must say, I am happy that I was able to update so quickly and I am glad that people seem to like the match between Barnaby & Mary. It is different but I hope that it will be interesting and good all the same. Thanks once again to all of those reviewed the last chapter and I hope I can get a new chapter out to you again soon._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will._

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Children & Tensions**

**10 October 1555**

Now at just over two and half, the Princess Alberta was becoming quite the little intelligent princess. She was not yet having proper lesson but was instead only working from her horn book that was given to her by her papa and mama. Lady Mary, her governess, had been helping with her learning all the basics that she needed to know before she would be given her own tutor when she was older.

Jane was proud to call the little girl her step-daughter though truly, she already felt that the Princess was her own daughter and since she would never know her own mother, she felt that she would view her as her own mother as well. There was only one problem she saw with the whole equation of her step-daughter and that was that her husband had never invited her to court.

She was never quite sure why Edward had never invited Alberta to court as he clearly doted on her the few times that they had gone to Eltham to visit her. Possibly it was because of her health, that he didn't want her to have anything but the best country heir but as the King's only child for the moment and thus heir to the throne, it should be important for the child to be presented at court as it would be bad for the courtiers to think that there was something wrong with the child.

That is why, for Edward's birthday, she had decided to surprise Edward and have the Princess Alberta brought to court.

Jane was sitting in her rooms with her ladies as some stitched away at their embroidery and the others read books like she was doing herself when the usher to her chambers walked into the room. Looking up, even with the sombre expression on the man's face, she was sure that the Princess and her small retinue had arrived at court.

Her ladies were quick to put away their tasks and went to stand behind the Queen who stood up with a smile on her face as the Lady Mary Fitzroy walked in with her young charge. Alberta knew that it was important to bow towards her 'mama' but she did not particularly care because as soon as she saw her, she made a dash from Mary's hand to Jane's arms as she crouched down to get her.

"Hello little Princess," Jane said to Alberta as she smiled at the young girl. "You have grown so much since the last time I saw you. Soon you will be too big for me to even lift up."

Alberta shook her head. "But I want to be picked up by my mama," she replied sweetly, biting her tongue in worry as her brown curly locks fell to either side of her face. Jane smiled at sat down, placing her 'daughter' on her lap.

"Do not worry," she stated, calming Alberta instantly. Jane turned her head quickly to look at her sister who simply nodded and walked out of the room as she was instructed to tell Edward to come to Jane's rooms immediately. Turning back to Alberta she smiled for the girl again. "How do you like court so far?"

Alberta nodded as she giggled and smiled. "I like it," she stated, hoping that her mama would like this conclusion. "It is much bigger than my place. And people, lots of people."

"Yes," Jane replied. "There are a lot of people but all of those people are loyal to your father and they are here to serve them and because they are loyal to him, they are thus loyal to you as his daughter."

Not fully grasping what Jane had said, Alberta looked a little confused but thankfully Edward came rushing into the room with a slight puff in his breath. He looked confused as he saw his wife with his daughter on her knee and the child's governess standing at the side of the room. He never imagined seeing his daughter when his sister-in-law had said that his wife had wanted to see him immediately he had thought that something was wrong with her.

Alberta, oblivious to her father not understanding the situation jumped off Jane's lap and ran straight towards her father wobbly, hugging him around the leg before still dumbfounded picked up his daughter and gave her a hug and she giggled and bounced in his arms.

Jane, wanting to spend time with her small family alone, nodded her dismissal to those in the room and she waited to speak to him as they all filed out. Once the last one of her ladies had been dismissed, Jane stood up and walked over to Edward. "I hope I have not displeased you," she said as she averted his eye gaze, instead fiddling with the hemline of Alberta's gown. "I just wanted to surprise you for your birthday."

Edward nodded and smiled. "It is fine my love," he replied, still holding onto his daughter tightly. "I just did not expect this. I had never asked for her to come to court."

"I know, I know," she replied quickly. "You did not specifically ask for Alberta to be here but I think that it is important that she does. She can't be hidden at Eltham forever and I think it would be good for her to be showed off to the court so everyone can be proud of the heir to the English throne."

Edward sighed and nodded. "I suppose you are right," he conceded, still a little wary of having his only child at court. While he would love to spend more time with her, he was worried about her health and while she was a healthy child, he didn't want the airs of the court to pollute her. "We should show her off as she is the heir to the kingdom, well at least until we have a son."

Jane nodded but suddenly felt uneasy. While she had failed so far to become pregnant, she knew she had previously made herself worry about having a son but never because Edward mentioned it. He had never made her feel like she needed to have a child straight away and she knew that some men would be displeased with her if they had to wait this long for their wife to become pregnant. She had never heard Edward ever mention his desire of son and somehow it brought a pain deep down in her stomach.

Of course, Edward was oblivious to his wife's worries gave her a smile. "Anyway, we need not worry about that now as we have a beautiful little princess that we need to catch up with. Now tell me my princess, what have you been up to?"

* * *

Elizabeth had come to visit her sister while they were both at court. It wasn't often that they were together and while they had their problems, mostly due to religious choices, Elizabeth still believed that she had a friend in her sister and that her sister saw her as a friend, especially when there were not many people at court who would side with her over the King.

She now sat across from Mary as they sat a table within Mary's chambers having a meal together. Mary sat silently as she ate her food leaving Elizabeth impatiently waiting for a conversation to start. Knowing that her sister would not start one, Elizabeth thought of the first thing that Mary might wish to talk about.

"So sister," Elizabeth said sweetly, holding her goblet almost close enough to touch her lips. "How is married life treating you? I trust that all is well."

Mary, placing down her fork as Elizabeth sipped her ale, smiled. "Yes, surprisingly enough it is," she replied, shocked that she would find herself to say this. She wouldn't say that she was in love with Barnaby but she did not find him bad. He treated her well and, for which she found strange at first, did not stop her practising her religion. She could tell that he was trying to get her to stop being so vocal about it, for he said it was for the safety of both of their necks, but over than that it had been good so far. He was also not trying for a baby to not be conceived, which she was glad of though she was sure that her brother would not be so happy for her. "He does not treat me badly which is something I am grateful for."

Nodding her approval, Elizabeth found herself amused. "It sounds like you are surprised Mary that Barnaby could actually be a decent man," she commented getting a puzzled look from her sister. "I have known Barnaby for a long time and let me tell you that while he might take the occasional one too many glasses of ale and he might make a joke in bad taste, he is a decent man and will stand by the people that are close to him or connected to him in any special way."

Mary actually had to agree because for the short time that they had known each over properly, he had been really nice to her, something that not many people did and it was not because he had something to gain from her, he was generally nice. Not many people had shown her the kindness that he had for a very long time.

Elizabeth, now sick of talking about Barnaby, turned the conversation back to Mary. "So sister, how soon do you think I can expect to be an aunt again?" she said, rather out of the blue that it made Mary take her ale down the wrong way.

Regaining her composure, she looked at her sister with flushed cheeks. "I cannot say Elizabeth," she replied, still not believing that her sister had been so upfront about it. "I do know that it will happen at some point, I don't believe God could be so cruel."

Truthfully, she did not want to tell Elizabeth that she had missed her course. True, her courses were never regular and they never had been, but she had felt that she had been gaining weight as well and she had begun to feel nauseated in the mornings. She had not voiced her hopes to anyone yet, not even to Barnaby or Jane, she had decided to talk to a physician beforehand but she hadn't had the chance to do so.

Elizabeth sighed. "In any case, if you do not have a child first, I am sure that Jane will," commented Elizabeth, taking another sip of her drink. "I am actually quite surprised that she has not yet fallen pregnant, even Alberta fell pregnant quicker than Jane and she wasn't sharing a bed with Edward every night."

"It is not right to talk about the King and Queen in such a manner Elizabeth," scolded Mary almost as if she were scolding a child. "In any case Elizabeth, maybe we should worry about when you shall be married. You are old enough to have a couple of children."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I do not need to marry," replied Elizabeth adamantly. "I promised you this after the death of..., well you know. I am more than content to be the favourite aunt of the princess and any of other nieces of nephews I may have."

Mary shook her head. "You may have no choice in the matter sister."

Mary could see her sister being married off for her brother's pleasure but it was much more likely that she would be lucky enough to marry for love and one day that man who made Elizabeth's heart sing would come past and capture her heart and then Elizabeth might be singing from a completely different tune.

* * *

**12 November 1555**

It was now a month after the King's birthday and the Princess had been sent back to Eltham a week past after enchanting much of the court. Many had been shocked to see the Princess Alberta at court but they were pleasantly surprised at what the young girl turned out to be like as many had never even come into contact with the girl before.

But Mary had her own exciting news, she had missed her course yet again and after organising for a physician to come and see her, it had been confirmed by him that she was indeed with child which would be due around the month of June.

Hearing the news from the physicians lips made her heart leap for joy. She was finally going to be the mother that she had so long thought was never going to happen. Truthfully, she did not care whether it be a boy or a girl, as long as it was healthy. Her family track record with pregnancies was not pretty and all she wished was for a child of her own.

She had told Jane Dormer first, mainly due to her being the one to bring the physician to her and Jane was automatically thrilled for her mistress. The girl couldn't help but mention continuously that this was a sign that the Catholic religion was the one true faith and that England should be returned to it and whilst Mary did believe that Catholic was the one true religion she was not going to voice these opinions out loud. While she would still practice her religion she was going to be less vocal about for the safety of the child in her womb.

She hadn't had the chance to tell Barnaby until later in that evening when they were having a private dinner together. While Barnaby was munching his food with a certain rhythm to it, Mary placed down her fork and placed her hands within her lap. It took Barnaby a few seconds to release Mary had stopped eating and once he did he put down his fork tentatively, thinking automatically that he had done something wrong.

"Husband, I have something that I need to tell you," started Mary, wanting to get into the important information that she wanted to deliver to him. Barnaby looked over at his wife suspiciously and nodded for her to continue. "I have found myself with child."

Shocked, Barnaby let his mouth hang open before blinking and regaining his composure. Whilst he had married Mary and he had known that she wanted a child of her own, he had never thought that she would actually conceive a child, not that he was infertile of course and this just proved it. "Are you sure? You've had a physician check over it and everything?"

"Yes, I am indeed with child," she said smiling, instantly putting one her hands over her stomach which had yet to swell greatly.

Barnaby laughed for joy. "Well, and don't repeat what I say now but, we were able to conceive before even the King and Queen. Ha! Well if he wasn't the King or you were not his sister, then I would have a little jab at him now."

"Please don't Barnaby," Mary was quick to reply. "I don't want our child to go fatherless through life but I do have one request for you," she asked before Barnaby nodded for her to ask for it. "I would like to remove myself from court so that I might be in the countryside with the best possible air for our baby to thrive in."

Barnaby nodded, agreeing wishing that maybe he had proposed it but he then guessed women knew more about what was best for process of pregnancy. "You may remove yourself to Hunsdon if you wish," he suggested, knowing that that residence was her favourite to reside within. "I shall come and visit you as often as I can or as often as you like."

Mary nodded with gratitude. "Thank you Barnaby," she said quietly as a tear streamed down her face. "Thank you for all that you have done."

Barnaby was a little shocked that his wife was crying. "You need not cry, I just did what I needed to and you can thank a certain limb for the rest," he said cheekily with a smile of his face. "Oh, remember to not exert yourself. That is one of the things I remembered everyone telling the late Queen, though that didn't work out so well for her, I think it is still good for the baby if you don't."

Mary nodded her agreement. She already knew this after seeing many women becoming pregnant but Barnaby was trying and she was not going to embarrass him for telling her something that she already knew. She could see the makings of a great father in him.

* * *

**13 November 1555**

"I hear that you are arranging for my sister to go back to the country," commented Edward when he was alone with Barnaby after he was done with a Privy Council matter. Now that he had reached his majority, there were more things he could do but he still left most of the matters up to the Duke, he knew what he was doing and he trusted him with affairs of the state. "Have you tired of her already?"

Barnaby shook his head. He had hoped Edward would not have asked anything of Mary going to the country, he did not particularly know how he was going to react to his sister being with child. "No, no, that is not why she is going back to Hunsdon," he replied, almost faltering on his words. "She is actually going there because she thinks it would be best for the baby."

Edward looked up from where he was looking, a little confused at what Barnaby was getting at. "I am sorry; I don't think I heard you right. Mary is leaving because."

"Mary is leaving because she is pregnant with my child," interrupted Barnaby, turning his head away from the King to avoid any wrath.

Edward shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his sister, his sister Mary could be pregnant. "I can't believe this," he voiced, still in disbelief. "I thought your marriage to my sister was one in name only, I didn't know you were going to take her to your bed."

"Well you didn't say not to and I didn't want to be cruel to her, like she thought she had done something wrong," Barnaby explained, hoping that Edward would see reason. While he may not be in love with Mary he was in love with the child inside her belly already and it was half his and he would do anything to protect the child and Mary. "I did not feel it would be a worry if we had children as your majesty already has the Princess Alberta and any children that Queen Jane has in the future before my wife and future child in the line of succession."

"Maybe you are just not smart enough Barnaby," Edward replied, ready to voice his fears. "Mary's child will always be a threat to mine as it will be a rival to the throne. No matter how much control you have other that child Barnaby, Mary will somehow make that child a Catholic whether you like it or not, that is the plain fact of it all."

Barnaby shook his head. "Your majesty..."

"No Barnaby," interrupted Edward. "I do not want to hear you justifying your reasoning. You had every right to do what you did with my sister but I am just not happy that you did." Barnaby looked down; Edward looked like a broken man. "I think you should leave with your wife for a while, you know to make sure she settles in alright."

It may not have been a direct banishment but it was banishment from court all the same but if this was the way that Edward was going to treat him for the current time coming, maybe it was best to keep distance from him for a while. He would go with Mary and make sure everything was alright; he would come back to court when the emotions of the King had cooled.

* * *

TBC.


	12. Family Matters

_**AN: **Is everybody proud of me out there? Yes, another new chapter. I guess once you get on a roll you just can't get off. Anyway, here is the new chapter of this story. It is my plan to gradually add more and more characters to the story, as you will see slightly in this chapter. The inclusion of more characters, I think, works for this story and they will all lead to something along the way, promised. It does also make the chapters slightly longer. In any case, I hope that you continue to read and like the story. I must thank also the people that constantly review each chapter of the story. It is really nice to read them and it is interesting what you all think. Anyway, off to write the next chapter and allow you to enjoy this one. _

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own this story, never have and I never will._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Family Matters**

**11 January 1556**

With Christmas behind them, Barnaby had thought about going back to court. So far, he had managed to avoid having to go back to court and he was sure that the King would approve of this decision. They had had many letters of congratulations for Mary's pregnancy and Elizabeth had come to visit once, even mentioning that there were rumours that the Queen had become visibly distressed when Edward told her the news that Mary was expecting a child.

Barnaby had never imagined the Queen having a breakdown in front of anyone. She was young, well younger than he was, and she was always full of composure and had much more maturity than he thought he could ever possess. It was a rumour so it was probably a lie but to say she wasn't a little downtrodden over the news, that would be wrong to. She had been married longer than Mary had and had yet to conceive a child. He was sure that Edward wouldn't be too worried yet, he loved his wife but soon enough, by the nature of his birth, he would crave a son more than ever.

In any case, he had been enjoying his time in the country surprisingly enough. Mary was now four months with child and she had been adding extra panels to her dress to due to becoming visibly pregnant. He saw that in the country, Mary was much happier than she ever was at court. She wasn't being continuously threatened about her religion out here like she was at court. It was just a faith; he didn't understand why everyone could be accepted with their faith. They all believed in the same God didn't they?

Though he had to admit to himself that he did miss court but he didn't want to risk Edward's wrath. It wasn't because he was scared; he just didn't think his head was worth losing over this. So he contented himself with managing his estates from Hunsdon, making sure all was in order. As he was busy tending over the books, he was surprised to see the door to his chambers open. One of his young man servants came before him and announced that the Secretary of State was here.

William Cecil was allowed entrance and Barnaby stood up, pouring out a drink for the man. "My lord, what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Barnaby as he handed over the drink.

Nodding his thanks as he took the drink, he took a sip before starting. "I have come by order of the Queen, she wishes for me to discuss something with you," he said as Barnaby went to sit behind his desk.

"Why would she want to talk to me?" he asked. "My wife is after all having pregnant with a claimant to the throne."

Cecil nodded. "Firstly, I would like to congratulate you and your wife on the upcoming arrival of your child and the Queen would also like to congratulate you. She knows of no one greater and more deserving than my lady to become a mother. Her majesty wishes no harm to come to this child as after all, this child will be her nephew or niece."

"We thank her majesty for her kind words but I still would like to know what she wants to talk to me for. We have never been particularly close, not that we despise each other of course," he replied, happy to hear that the Queen had no ill wish on his future child.

"She would like to discuss the Duke of Northumberland with you," answered Cecil. "She would like to know how you stand with the Duke, do you like him?"

"He has done nothing to offend me outright, though he does have a large grip on power," he replied. Barnaby had nothing outright against the Duke but he still wasn't his favourite man in the world.

"Her majesty would like for you to keep this meeting secret and its contents secret as well but you should know that the Queen finds no friend within the Duke," Cecil began, explaining the Queen's true intentions to coming. "She hopes she can find an ally within you and your wife, my lord. If she does find an ally within you, she wants you to know that she will do everything in her power to have you returned to court, and your wife as well once she has had the baby."

Barnaby titled his head in acknowledgement. "I shall talk to my lady before I make any decision."

Cecil bowed towards him. "Thank you, I shall tell her majesty that you will inform her of your decision soon."

Cecil walked out the door and with the door shut, Barnaby titled his head back in the chair. He had never been one for politics, he always thought he would be safer that way but now the Queen wanted his help to destroy Northumberland. It would be a hard task, he had a control of Edward that was possibly even greater than the Queen's but if she came to have a son, she would have absolute power.

Whilst he leaned his head back, his wife entered the room from the side entrance of the room with her hands protectively over her belly which she had grown accustomed to doing since her belly had started to swell. Barnaby notice her walk in from the corner of his eyes before he looked again at the ceiling. "What did you hear?"

"Everything," Mary answered simply. It was well known that Mary had no liking for the Duke. He made her life a living misery while at court and sometimes even when she was away from it. He was the one that tormented her for her beliefs and tore Edward's love for her away. If Edward would have died young without an heir, she was sure that the Duke would find some way to usurp her right to the throne. She knew already that she would support Jane on the matter, even if they did not see eye to eye on everything. "What will you do?"

She went and stood behind his chair, placing her hands over the knobs as she looked down at her husband. "What should I do?" asked Barnaby. He knew that his wife was much better accustomed to the world of politics than he would ever be and she had seen more of it at play.

"You know that I do not like the Duke," she replied, gaining a nod of recognition from Barnaby. "And I do not doubt think that he would do anything to destroy the child in my womb as he sees it as a threat to Edward and his children's reign. But then again, he has sometimes be kind to you."

"Had he?" asked Barnaby almost sarcastically. "I had quite forgotten."

* * *

As a second son, Ambrose Dudley saw little need to be at court. Of course his father wished he was at court but he was not one who desired that life. He was much more content with a life in the country than the ambitions of men at court. He knew that he would have to go sometimes but he much preferred to be in the country at his own leisure.

Though it had not always been like that. He could see the change when his first wife, his poor Anne Whorwood, died of the sweating sickness and he was left alone with their only surviving child, Cassandra. They had a son as well but to add to his grief, his little Johnny died along with his mother. He had a year to grieve for the two he lost but his father quickly had him married again and this time Ambrose vowed to be there for his family. His new wife was an heiress in her own right and whilst this was important in his father's eyes, it wasn't as important to him.

In any case, he had fallen in love with his new wife, his Elizabeth. She was beautiful, being the daughter of Elizabeth Blount probably had something to do with that, but she was also kind natured and witty. He knew that he had found the right woman when he met her.

And now he might lose her.

They had been laying in bed when she had waked him up with a fright as she was screaming in panic. She was losing their baby. He didn't know what to do so he ran down and saw one of the young gentlemen to go get on his horse and go get the physician. The physician came quickly and now Ambrose was sitting in the nursery with his two and a half year old daughter soundly asleep on his lap waiting for the worst news to come from their bedchamber.

So he sat and waited, rocking his little girl within his lap before the physician finally came in to tell him the news of his wife and child. The physician looked worn from taking care of his wife but Ambrose was grateful that he came at all. From the look on the physician's face, he knew he had lost someone else that night. "The child was lost my lord," stated the physician bluntly instead of sugar coating it. "But your wife does survive and is well, except for being a little sad I suppose. I would suggest not trying for another baby for at least a couple of months but that does not mean you can't have any more children later on."

"Thank you," he said as he nodded towards the physician to signal that he could leave. He put his daughter back down in her bed and then went to see his wife so they could grieve together for the loss of their child.

* * *

**13 January 1556**

"Poor Bess," stated Amy as she read over the letter that her brother-in-law had sent her husband. "That is the second child she has lost, I don't know how I could handle losing my child, I don't know how I could have handled not having our little Emma in our lives."

Robert nodded his agreement as he sat in front of the fire tapping his nails on the armrest of his chair. "I know," he replied. Whilst they had only one child, they had never lost a child either. Possibly it was better to have only a couple of children but to guarantee that they survive. "Ambrose seems to be the most unlucky of all us Dudley boys. Losing his first wife, then his son and then two miscarriages, I feel he has much more strength then I could ever have."

"Agreed," replied Amy as she went to sit on her husband's lap before tugging at his collar. "What has happened to Ambrose should happen to no person."

She then lent in to kiss her husband. Once she had been churched after the birth of her daughter, Amy had hoped that she would have fallen with child again but after over six months it had not happened yet. It wasn't like she was ungrateful for her daughter because that was not it; she just wanted to give Emma a little brother or sister and hopefully her husband a son.

She knew in time it would happen; in time.

* * *

**10 February 1556**

Mary sat up in her bed, reading a book. It was relaxing and now that she was five months with child, she did not wish to exert herself to much. It was important to her that this child had every chance of life and she was not going to tempt fate by not doing everything that needed to be done.

Thinking of her child made her caress her belly. She could tell that it was growing each day, the baby was growing strong, and she could feel it. The baby started to kick a little when she put her hand to her belly. The child knew who its mother was Mary thought. When she had first felt the baby quicken, it had surprised her in the least but now she enjoyed it, it was a reminder that there was a baby in her stomach that needed protecting.

She put down her book and put both hands on her belly, taking in the sensation when Barnaby walked into their bedchamber. "Is the baby kicking again?"

Barnaby's voice startled Mary who had her eyes shut and she nodded. Quickly Barnaby walked over to her and sat up on the bed, placing his larger male hand on her swelling belly. The baby kicked straight into his hand and Barnaby laughed. "The little one knows who its father is."

"Thank you." Mary said smiling down at Barnaby. "I must thank you for marrying me. I know for a man your age it mustn't have been easy."

Barnaby smiled. "Don't sell yourself short," he replied with a cheeky grin. "I think Edward had been planning our marriage for months before he even told us, he did keep asking me if there was anyone I was thinking of marrying. Anyway, you are not a bad woman, so what if you are a little older? We are both happy enough aren't we? And we don't bicker like an old married couple so I don't think we have much to complain about, not yet."

"I suppose all of those are valid points," she said with a chuckle on her lips.

Barnaby smiled softly as he placed a hand on Mary's belly again. "We may not be in love with each other but I will love you, for you are the mother of my child. Whenever someone tries to harm you from now on, they are attacking my family and I can't stand to watch that happen."

Mary smiled and nodded as her gaze drifted down to her belly once more. With a nod, Barnaby rolled over and slid under the covers. "Best to get some sleep Mary, if the kid is anything like me it will be a little buggar and won't let us get any sleep once it is born. And I have to get some sleep for the journey tomorrow."

"Yes," she said, almost half-heartedly. She had been enjoying Barnaby's company whilst he was with her at Hunsdon and she was said to see him go back to court but she also knew that they needed to stay in the King's good graces. "You are going back to court tomorrow."

Sitting back over to her, he smiled again. "Don't worry; I will be back soon enough. I promise I will visit and I will be here once you go into confinement, I want to be here when the baby is born."

With a final nod and smile, Barnaby rolled onto his side again and tried to get some sleep while Mary did the same but she held her hands around her belly as she had done every night since she had found out that she was with child.

* * *

**15 February 1556**

Entering confinement was the worst part in any pregnancy, Anne concluded. She couldn't understand sometimes why a hot stuffy room with hardly any light was better than the world that she had just come out of. She hated not being around any of the action of court and after the baby was born she was just going to have to find out what had happened and she would feel behind it all.

The only good part of being in confinement was that she got to see her two darling boys more often as she was at the same place that they were. She had been removed to the country instead of just giving birth at court like some ladies did; John had thought it best for the safe delivery of the baby and for her own recovery. She had to admit, it had been successful with the last two children she had so she couldn't argue against it and win as she did with so many other things within their marriage.

Little John and Edward were turning out to be fine young boys and very smart as well. She had to admit that she did have a soft spot for her younger son as, though he was a Dudley and would have an esteemed place within the court because of his birth; he would never amount to a title like Johnny would. To her it meant that Edward was all hers.

Her sons were now in her confinement chamber, under the watchful eye of her of her mother who was ever worried that the boys would be to rough with their own mother and cause an early labour for the baby. Johnny and Edward were very calm however around their mother, they were just glad to be with her, but they were excited to have another sibling to play with. Both of them thought it would be a boy, never thinking that a sister could be a possibility as well.

Playing with her younger son's fair hair as he placed his tiny head to his mother's belly and her elder son asking her a ton of questions about almost anything, Anne felt that these two boys would grow up to be the best of men. And whilst they were with her within her confinement, everything would be good. It was only when her mother took them away did she become aggravated once more.

* * *

Elizabeth was working on some translations to calm her down and help her concentrate when she looked over to see her cousin, Anne Stafford, looking a bit dishevelled. It was a strange sight to see as Anne, who was not born into the nobility, always made sure to look like she was part of the nobility, taking great pride in the she groomed herself. She had been a lady-in-waiting to Elizabeth now for a couple of years and they had formed a close friendship and Elizabeth could tell now when something was wrong.

"Annie," she said, standing up to walk over to her cousin. "What is the matter? You look out of sorts."

Anne looked away from her cousin before looking back. "Before I came to your chambers this morning, I received a letter from my half-sister, Elizabeth, our father is not well. They say he is gravely ill and that he only has a few months to live." A single tear streamed down her face and Elizabeth hugged her poor cousin. "I am not truly accepted by any of my half-siblings, I fear I shall be alone in the world."

Elizabeth tenderly wiped the tear away from her cousin's face with her thumb. "You shall never be alone cousin as long as I am here. We two women have to stick together."

Anne nodded and a slight chuckle came from her lips. "Thank you Elizabeth," she said, truly touched at her cousin's kindness. All her life, especially due to the original secrecy of her parent's marriage, she had been deemed the daughter of a whore. Elizabeth was truly the only person who did not treat her like that. Maybe it was because she had the same trouble with getting out of the shadow of her own mother. Those of the Boleyn blood had to stick together.

* * *

**20 February 1556**

As Edward lay back in bed, Jane cuddled up against him. She liked being able to talk to him after or before their lovemaking and she was sure that it only led to a better marriage between them, being able to talk to each other as equals. It wasn't only that, she liked to hear what was on his mind.

Drawing little circles on his chest with her finger, Jane looked up at her husband. "What is it that you are thinking of?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. Jane was disappointed with that answer. Ever since he had found out about Mary and her pregnancy, he had been distant with her. She had wished that he would snap out of it but deep down he would only snap out of it once she became pregnant herself. It wasn't like she did not try, she really wanted to have a child, a child of her own, a child that was part of her and Edward and their love together. "Nothing of great importance anyway."

Once he had told her everything, now she felt incredibly isolated from the man she loved.

* * *

TBC.


	13. Presumptions

_**AN: **Here is the next installment of Sink or Swim. Thank you holidays for giving me this much time to be able to update this story. In any case, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and of course I would like to thank once again the reviews. They are much appreciated as I like to know what you guys think. I think it does slightly influence the story, though this is truly I think the first story of mine to have an actual plan set out. A lot of the things set out in this chapter will lead on to story arcs later along down the line. In any case, once again, I hope you enjoy the next installment._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Presumptions**

**20 April 1556**

Catherine paced around the room as her sister was prodded by the physician. She could easily say that she was more worried about her sister's condition than her sister was herself, and that was a lot to say when her sister was the Queen of England.

Jane rolled her eyes at her sister, a slip in the decorum that she usually held when there was more than just her and her sister in the room. She wished her sister wouldn't worry. Jane was pretty sure that she was accurate in her condition, being that she had missed her bleeding not once but twice. She did not want to be false in her assumption so she had not told anyone, though she was sure some of her ladies were spying for their family, knowing her course schedule better than they knew their own.

Packing away his things, the physician turned around to Jane who was now sitting up on her bed. The old man smiled. "I believe that your majesty is with child," he said, smiling as he nodded along with the news. "Your majesty should expect her child by the second last month of the year."

Jane smiled and motioned for her sister to give the physician a gold coin in gratitude. "You shall speak of this to nobody, shall you?"

The old physician shook his head. "No, your majesty, I would never presume that was my place."

Jane nodded and the physician nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as he disappeared, Catherine jumped on the bed and hugged her sister. She was so happy for her sister, thrilled to say the least. "Congratulations my sister," she said as she jumped up and down on the bed, almost happier than the Queen would be. "You are finally going to make me an aunt."

"Thank you sister," Jane replied, taking her younger sister's hand.

"So," Catherine asked slyly. "When shall you tell his majesty the joyous news?"

Jane sighed. "Tonight I suppose," she said with a faint smile.

"He will be thrilled no doubt," Catherine replied, placing her hand across her sister's belly which had not become noticeable yet. "Once he is done kissing you in thanks and gratitude that you are bringing his child into the world, he will then fret over you and make sure that everything is ensured for the safe delivery." Catherine titled her head before then asking the next question. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

Jane laughed. "I have only just had it confirmed that I am pregnant at all Catherine, I doubt I know the sex. How does one tell what sex their child will be anyway?"

Catherine shrugged. "A mother's instinct I suppose. Why should I know that answer? I am not yet even married."

"If you wanted to be married sister, I am sure there would be a suitable husband waiting out there for you. You are one of the most eligible women in the kingdom." It was true, possibly only behind the Lady Elizabeth, Catherine was the most desired bride in the country, due to her closeness to the royal family, and she was essentially part of the royal family.

Catherine shook her head. "I would not want a man to marry me for my station in life; I would prefer that the man loved me for me. He has to be able to sweep me off of my feet, and he must also be good looking. I would not want for my future children to be ugly."

Jane laughed and threw a pillow at her sister's head. "You really do live with your head in the clouds don't you, my sweet sister Catherine."

"Don't think that it does not happen Jane, I am pretty sure that you married Edward for those reasons. I remembered when you were younger and you said to me that no man was worth marrying. You never wanted to marry and now here you are, Queen of England with a child on the way."

Jane couldn't help but think that Catherine was right. Whilst things with Edward had been a bit different in the last few months, she was sure things would go back to how they were before once she told him of the news. He would be so happy at the thought of possibly having a son. She had remembered when she was a younger girl, always studying. She had never thought that she would one day marry and when she thought that she would marry that she would marry a man that was not appealing to her at all. Instead, she had become Queen of England to a man that loved her and in her position as Queen, she could further more women into getting a good, well-rounded education.

"You are right," Jane replied, squeezing her sister's hand. "But let's hope you don't fall in love too soon. You are young and besides, I shall need you by my side."

"Then by your side I shall stay," Catherine replied back. "I will follow you like a shadow, taste all your food, and wear the clothes you wore the day before. I will be like a hawk."

"Well then maybe on second thoughts," she said through laughter, getting a light slap on the shoulder in return from her sister who then hugged her tightly. There were the only people, except for the physician that knew about the most joyous news in the entire kingdom and they couldn't help but celebrate with themselves.

* * *

That night, Edward walked into Jane's bedchamber and took off her robe and placed it across the armchair by the fireplace in her room. He then slipped into the covers of the bed where Jane already was, laying on her side smiling up at him. She was beautiful, the most beautiful women in the court in his opinion and he wanted to take her in.

As he slipped in, Jane placed one of her hands under his shift and across his chest before then kissing him on the cheek. "I have something that I need to tell you, my love," she whispered into his ear, her breath tingling the side of his face.

Edward smiled at his wife as she took her hand away from his chest and then took his larger male hand and placed it across her stomach. Immediately, Edward knew what his wife wanted to tell him. She had finally conceived his child, their child. He then became so overcome with love that he took his wife and laid her down, kissing her passionately on the lips before moving down to her stomach before then coming back up to kiss her on the lips again. "Oh my love," he said as he tried moving her thighs apart with his knee but she was resilient and wouldn't let him.

Finally pushing him off of her, she laid him on his back and she looked over him, her red golden locks hanging in curls over her shoulder. "We can't my love, not for the baby. I don't want anything to go wrong with this pregnancy, especially since it took so long for this to occur."

"I know my love, I know," he replied as he tried to reason with her. "But I doubt that you are that far along that any harm should come to our child. Let's lie together one last time before the baby comes."

He kissed her and tried again but Jane just pushed him back harder. "No Edward," she said forcefully. "I doubt that Barnaby ever asked Mary to lie with him when she is with child and doubt you even did with Alberta." Edward had to agree but with Alberta it had been different. He had married her out of duty, he had married Jane out of love and now he wanted to show her that but she wouldn't let him.

He caressed her face, hoping to soften her resolve but she shook her head. "Please Edward, I would love to as well but I don't want anything to come between the health and safety of this baby."

Finally conceding that he would get nowhere with his wife, Edward nodded, kissing her on the lips before she cuddled into him, her body up against his. He held his arm around her, placing it on her belly, before kissing her on the neck. Jane then turned her head to the side and smiled at him. "You can still come to my bed, every night; I will not stop you there. It is good, just being like this is it not?"

"Of course my love, of course," he said, placing a kiss on her neck before relaxing his head on the pillow.

* * *

**25 April 1556**

Henry Clifford was a clever man but he had faltered in his judgement when he had failed to marry his eldest daughter off. She was his jewel, his only surviving child with his first wife, Lady Eleanor Brandon, and thus through her mother, she was in line to the throne of England. She was only sixteen but for years people had tried to gain her as a bride but he had refused. He even refused the Duke of Northumberland's youngest son or his brother but he had thought his daughter could do better than a junior son of a Duke.

It was also the fact that he was a Dudley. At the time of the first proposal, the Duke had only newly come to be Lord Protector and Henry did not want his daughter, his Margaret, to be entangled in the web of Dudley destruction and he had thought that they would soon enough be over thrown like the Seymour clan before them but he had been wrong.

Another part of him couldn't marry his daughter off to a Protestant. They were a Catholic family and he could not see anyone being able to curtail her views.

Whilst his daughter was not married, she was well cared for in her life. She had become a lady-in-waiting to her first cousin, the Queen, and whilst the Queen was Protestant, she had welcomed her cousin with open arms. The Queen liked to have family around and being the only daughter of her maternal aunt, Margaret was easy to find her place within the court.

Margaret was a pretty girl, Henry was proud of that. She had copper hair, a true sign that she was of Tudor blood and plump lips. A true beauty within the Tudor court and a worthy wife to any suitor but Henry, whilst he might regret partially the decision on the Dudley suite, had still not found the perfect partner for his wife. He wanted her to be happy above anything else.

He had asked her to come to his chambers. He wanted to discuss exactly what she wanted to do. He would not force her into marriage, not as yet, if that is not what she wanted to do. Margaret came promptly to her father's chambers and curtseyed towards him. She was glad that she did not have to see her step-mother, Anne Dacre, there. She was away at the country estate ready to give birth to her first child.

"Father," said Margaret as she curtsied towards her father, a slight smirk on her face. She had become a proud woman once she had arrived at court. She loved fine clothes and she was extremely proud of her birth, she was only behind the King, his daughter, his sisters and the Grey family in taking the crown but of course, there was offspring still to come and she would be pushed further down the list. "You wanted to see me?"

Henry nodded, looking away from the papers on his desk. "Yes, I wanted to know how you feel about marriage."

Confused, Margaret raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "I do not hate the idea but I do not seek for it, not as of yet. I am still young, I feel, but I shall marry eventually, I do not see myself dying an old maid and I wish for children. It is my duty in God's eyes to marry and have children."

Henry nodded. "Alright my dear," he said, standing up and walking over to his daughter, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You shall not marry yet, though many do feel that you are of the perfect age and that may not last forever but you must promise to keep your honour and not to lie with any man, no matter how convincing he may be."

Shocked, Margaret stepped back. "Father, my birth demands that honour. I would not sleep with any man outside of the marriage bed, not even if he were the King of England."

Henry smiled. "That's my girl."

* * *

**29 April 1556**

Amy was glad to stay in the country after the birth of her daughter. Robert came to visit regularly at their home and she was able to be a very hands on mother with her daughter, even breastfeeding her own child. She knew that her sister-in-law thought she was insane. Anne was one who much preferred the life of a courtier and she rarely saw her now three sons as they lived out in the country. Amy could surely say that the only time that Anne saw her sons was when she was having another child. Personally, she could not be like that. She wanted her child to know exactly who their mother was.

Did that mean that she had to give up her position as a lady-in-waiting to the Queen? It did but she really couldn't care. She was with the most important person in her life and she had the company of a dear and close friend, Lizzie Oddingsells, and the only thing that was missing was her own husband.

But for the last few days, Robert had been there. While she knew he would ride out tomorrow, to make sure he was back within plenty of time for the May Day celebrations. He was a proud man and liked to win the jousts against the other courtiers. But that didn't matter for now, he was with them and they were a family.

Holding his daughter, Robert held his daughter up in the air before bringing her down, her gurgles filling the garden in which they were playing. She was only ten months old and could not do much yet but Robert still enjoyed playing with her. He only got to see her a few times without the year, the next would be her birthday, and he did not wish to miss out on too much of her life, especially when Amy was there to witness it all.

"Be careful," called out Amy as she walked into the garden, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

Robert laughed. "I shall not drop this child, my dear, as she is my jewel." He kissed his daughters cheek and out came some more gurgles of laughter and a few claps with her tiny chubby hands. "She is a healthy child," commented Robert. "The country air does her well, as does it you."

Blushing, Amy bowed her head before smiling sweetly at her husband before sitting down, arranging the picnic they had planned. Robert came and sat down beside Amy, placing little Emma on his lap. "I am sure it would do you wonders as well Robert if you stayed out here longer."

Placing a piece of meat in his mouth, Robert chuckled. "I am needed at court, you know that. I would be out here more often if that were not the case."

Amy nodded a little sadly. "I know. Your duty is to serve the King, and then it is to your family. It is the way the world works is it not."

Robert smiled. "You are catching on and in any case, Edward told a few of his closest that something of great importance to the realm will be announced at the May Day celebrations so I have to be there. I don't want to be there second hand, I want to hear it firsthand."

Amy just smiled and nodded. There was no use changing Robert's mind, his course was set and all they could do is sit along for the ride. He would not be persuaded by things that she asked of him so she just had to be thankful of the time that they could spend together.

* * *

**1 May 1556**

The menservants attending to the jousting field wiped sand over the blood that had been spilt as one of the older gentry men was dragged from the field. Everyone clapped for the victor of that joust, including the King and the Queen who were sitting within the royal box. Jane, while it was slightly entertaining, did not see the true enjoyment that came from jousting. She was sure that the money spent on this could be used for other pursuits but she held her tongue as everyone else seemed to like it, especially the men of the court.

Soon after, the crier called out that Robert Dudley had entered the lists and as he rode past many of the women of the court hoped he would ask for their favour, especially since his wife was not there to give him hers. Instead, he went past all of the Queen's ladies and rode his horse up to the royal box, placing his lance out to balance on the rail. "Your majesties," he said, nodding towards the royal couple who nodded back in return. He then looked over towards the Lady Elizabeth. "My Lady Elizabeth, May I have the honour of wearing your favour today?"

Elizabeth raised a quizzical eyebrow but stood forward and tied her favour around Robert's lance before nodding at him and taking her seat. She knew that there would be rumours because of this, there always were rumours about her and Robert. They should realise that he was a married man, though they didn't stop many men from having affairs, and that she was the sister to the King of England, she would never disrespect her honour like that. They were only the best of friends but gossipers liked to make something out of nothing.

He nodded towards her and then the King and Queen before riding off with his lance, ready to take part in the joust. Jane smiled at her sister-in-law who was sitting next to her. "Do you think Lord Robert will win the joust?" she asked Elizabeth, a cheeky smile on her lips.

"I should hope so," replied Elizabeth in a mock tone. "Or otherwise he will have to deal with a good throttle of the neck from me."

Jane laughed before focusing her attention back to the joust. Robert was up against one of the older gentry men and for most people it was clear that the winner would be Lord Robert, he was a fine jouster any way and was a healthy young man. The joust started and the older man was easily unseated from his horse. Elizabeth stood up and clapped for Robert as he rode past again. "It must have been your favour."

* * *

TBC.


	14. Gaining Favour

_**AN: **Another update already, yes, but I actually had it on stand by but hey, I wanted to upload it now. The updates might be a little less frequent, I can't say for sure, but in any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks once again for all the lovely reviews and thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy._

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own The Tudors; never have and I never will._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Gaining Favour**

**12 June 1556**

The people at Hunsdon had woken early to the scream of the Lady Mary as she went into labour. After being in confinement for little over a month, many had started to worry about the state of the child. While the physician could have been wrong about the date in which the child was due, the servants at Hunsdon were a little worried due to their mistress's age and the fact that this would be the first child that she would be delivering.

So when the Lady Mary's contractions began, all were relieved.

The midwives had been on standby for the last few weeks and were brought to the Lady Mary as quickly as possible. Jane Dormer had been in and out the room at first, ordering everything about and getting what was needed for the birth before staying by her mistress's side as the contractions became quicker and occurred more often. She wanted to be her pillar of strength as she brought her child into the world.

Barnaby had been there since the beginning of Mary's confinement. He wanted to be there when his child was born, whether it is a boy or a girl. That child was going to be loved no matter what.

Mary had been propped up on pillows to give her support as the midwives continued to check for the head crowing. She had been in labour, she was sure, for a few hours now, and she felt for the women who continuously gave birth from the earliest childbearing years to now. She could not fathom how she could have coped with it, it was painful and while it was to bring one of the most joyous things into the world, she could do without the pain.

The midwife smiled half-heartedly as looked at Mary again and urged her to push. Pushing as hard as she could, she gripped Jane's hand with all of her might and pushed. The head had still not crowned. Mary sighed and fell back into the pillow. She had seen her step-mother, the late Jane Seymour, give birth and it had been a long and arduous one and in the end, a few days later, it resulted in her death due to childbed fever. She had desperately prayed for the safety of her child and for her to live but she somehow did not pray for a swift and quick birth.

Jane smiled over at her mistress, both of them with their hair dishevelled but neither of them minded. Jane thought that it was a small price to pay, she was not the one that was going through the pain of childbirth and it was not her cries that filled up the all of Hunsdon.

Whilst his wife laboured in her confinement rooms, Barnaby went to his chambers and ordered everyone to leave and for them only to return to him when the child was born. He wanted time to think and to pray for the safe deliverance of his first child.

He went over to one of his draws and as he opened it, he grabbed out his rosary. He was of Irish decent and no matter what front he put up at court, no matter if he said he was a Protestant, he found comfort and solace in the rosary beads and the mass. He could never take the mass though, having to hide that part as he could be caught, but he kept the rosary beads and used them on occasion. No one knew about them and whilst from time to time, there had been rumours that he had Catholic sympathies; he had been able to quash them in front of the King who believed him wholeheartedly.

Maybe that was why he didn't hate Mary in the same that many protestant members of the court did. She only had the strength and courage to do what he couldn't. Of course, it was pretty stupid of her to continue to do it when Edward was threatening her all the time, but it was courage of some sort.

Mary did not know of his rosary beads and for the foreseeable future, he was keeping it that way. He didn't want her catching wind of it because then he would need a long winded excuse as to why they were there. He wanted to keep his head and he didn't have someone to protect him if he wanted to be Catholic, Mary did. She would have the Spanish King's on the tail of the English if they refused her from her faith.

So Barnaby, in the silence and solitude of his rooms, placed the rosary in his hands and began to pray for the safe delivery of his child, and for Mary to make it through the ordeal alright.

As Barnaby prayed, Mary kept pushing on. Mary continued to push for five more hours until finally, the sign of a head crowning was upon them. "God bless milady," said the midwife in her heavy accent. "The head is finally crowning. You must give a couple more good pushes and then the cherub will be out."

Mary nodded and looked over to Jane with reassurance, who was steadying herself before she smiled at her mistress. Mary pushed harder than before then relaxed for a few seconds before she pushed again and with that push the midwife pulled the baby out but Mary did not relax at first, not hearing the sound of a baby cry but then the midwife slapped the baby on the buttocks and the baby's cries were heard throughout the room.

Sighing, Mary fell back into the pillows, tears swelling up within her eyes, she had a child, a child of her own after the all these years. Jane beside her crossed herself, praising God for giving her mistress a healthy child, a healthy Catholic heir.

"I want to hold my child," Mary said, looking over to Jane. Jane just smiled.

"Soon my lady," she said, starting to clean up her mistress instantly, knowing that Mary wished to see her child instantly. "You may hold the little one as soon as we get you all cleaned up."

Disappointed, Mary nodded and conceded before looking over to the midwife and her ladies started to clean her up and fix up the sheets. "What is it? Is it a boy or a girl?"

The midwife, who quickly cleaned the child and swaddled it, turned around and held the baby in her arms. "A healthy bonny little baby girl milady."

Mary smiled and then looked up at Jane who smiled at her before plaiting her mistress's hair to keep it from her face and to look neater when Barnaby came to see his new daughter.

Her ladies quickly fixed her up before the midwife handed Mary her daughter for the first time. As her daughter was placed in her arms, Mary stared at her in wonder. She was a little baby but that did not mean that she was unhealthy. The baby had been settled before she was handed to Mary and now she was falling asleep after the commotion of being brought into the world.

"My sweet little girl," said Mary to her sleeping infant. "My sweet little Catherine."

Jane looked at Mary slightly confused before Mary looked at her, tearing her eyes off her daughter for a second. "Her name shall be Catherine, no matter what Barnaby thinks," she told her, a slight glint in her eye. Jane smiled and nodded at her mistress as she folded some sheets before curtseying as she saw Barnaby walk through into the chamber.

Jane left quietly as Barnaby walked up to Mary and his daughter. The rest of the ladies had already left to give the new family some privacy to marvel at the new little girl. Barnaby smiled instantly at the little girl, his heart slightly melting at the sight of her. Some men would be disappointed at the sight of a girl, not a boy, but Barnaby had sworn he wouldn't care either way and he had proved himself right, he did not care. He had brothers to take his title but only this little girl could be his little girl.

"May I?" he asked, holding out his arms to hold his daughter. Mary, though reluctantly, agreed and handed over her daughter to her husband, though she still kept a close eye on her beloved child. Barnaby held the child and he was grateful that he was sitting down as he was afraid that he might drop his daughter if he hadn't. "I suppose you have already named her?"

Mary nodded. "Catherine."

Barnaby laughed. "Could I have expected anything else?" He knew that Mary was devoted to her mother; she would be until the day she died and now she had given her daughter, possibly only daughter if one would admit, the same name.

Mary shook her head. "I think it has a nice ring to it," she said. Her daughter would be the Lady Catherine Fitzpatrick, a descendant of Kings, the granddaughter of King Henry VIII and great-granddaughter to the great Catholic Monarchs. She would be one of the most prized possessions within the kingdom, especially in her eyes.

* * *

**13 June 1556**

Now four months with child, Jane held a hand over her growing belly. As soon as it had been announced that she was carrying the next heir to the throne, she had been started to add extra panels to her gowns and had commissioned others that would not constrict her and were designed to last over the months ahead.

She paced around her room as her ladies either were going about their business or were sewing shirts for the poor. She on the other hand could not sit still. The baby had started to kick and it only felt more awkward when she was sitting down. She also wanted to continue to exercise in some way as many activities had been banned from her for the sake of the child she was carrying.

She knew it was in her best interest and the child's but she found it extremely irritating.

Thankfully, her sister Catherine came rushing through the door, her hood a little to the side but she noticed it quickly and fixed it as she curtsied towards her sister and then nodded towards the bedroom where the both walked. Jane pulled across the curtains to give them some measure of privacy and once alone with her sister; Catherine sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What is wrong? What is so urgent that you came running here?" Jane asked, curious to why her sister was behaving in such a way.

Catherine shook her hand and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "It is nothing really, and you will be told by Edward soon enough I suppose but I have some information." She twiddled her fingers before Jane gave the go ahead for her to tell her. "The Lady Mary has had her child. A little girl, so that should be no threat to the Princess or to your child. Oh and she had named her Catherine, not that this is any surprise really. And in any case, it is a fantastic name."

Jane laughed. "Of course you would think that is a fantastic name but in any case, I am happy for her, as long as she doesn't try to set her daughter up as a possible heir. But as I said, I am happy for her. She has wanted a child for a long time and now she has one."

Catherine nodded before the sound of ladies standing up hurriedly in the presence chamber made Catherine stand up and Jane turn around, opening up the curtain that divided the two rooms and smiled when she saw her husband. She curtsied towards him before walking over to him.

He placed his two hands on her growing stomach, proud of the baby growing in there. He felt as if this was his first child being born, he really hadn't had that much to do with Alberta and the birth of his first daughter, merely getting to feel her kick within the stomach a handful of times. With this child, it would be different. He would make a focused effort to involve himself as much as he could and as much as he wanted while his wife was pregnant. He was sure that there were something's that he did not need to know about the mysteries of childbirth.

"I have some news," he said as he moved his eyes away from the growing stomach to Jane's eyes. "It is family news."

Jane smiled. "Does it have anything to do with the Lady Mary and her new daughter?"

Edward was taken aback as were the other ladies in the room who did not know that the Lady Mary had given birth to her child. "How did you know my love?" he asked before he noticed his sister-in-law bite her lip and curtsey to him before scuttling away, hoping to not get in trouble for telling the Queen the news but Edward just laughed. "Has she always been one to look out for gossip?"

Jane led him towards the bedchamber, giving them a sense of privacy as she had done moments before with Catherine. "She has been like that ever since I can remember," she answered before going back to the matter that was originally at hand. "Mary has named the Catherine I have heard."

Edward nodded. "Not that is any surprise of course," he said with a slight annoyance in his tone of voice. "While her mother died before I was even born, let alone thought of, Mary always held her mother high in her thoughts. Any case, Barnaby writes that my niece is healthy and strong. I'll have to tell him that this is because of the Tudor in her."

"I am sure that you will," she replied, one of her arms resting on her stomach. Edward looked at his wife and walked up close to her, holding her delicate face within his hands. "You are so beautiful my love, my queen."

She smiled and his touching words and then his kissed her tenderly before sighing. She liked when he spent time with her instead of only being couped up with her maids. Kissing him lightly on the lips once more, she could see some disconcern in his face. She hated when things troubled him but yet he did not come to her for advice. Yes, she was a woman but she was more intelligent than half of his privy council put together.

It was aggravating and she wished it would stop.

"What is wrong?" she asked in a stiff tone, trying not to sound the way she was feeling.

Edward shook his head and smiled reassuringly at her. "I just miss being _with_ you," he said, emphasising on the 'with' and it softened Jane's resolve as she place a hand tenderly on his cheek.

"And I miss you Edward but," she replied, placing both of her hands over her stomach. "We cannot until after the baby is born. You can wait can't you? As I have to wait."

Edward nodded and kissed her tenderly. "Of course I can, I respect our marriage you have to know that." He did not want Jane to fret. He knew that many men took mistresses whilst their wife was with child but he had not intended to. He was not his father and he wanted to prove that. Whilst he had already had two wives, they were completely different reasons than to why his father married a second time.

"Good," she said, pleased with his response. She did not want to worry about any extramarital affair that he might have while she was couped up with child.

Edward sighed. "I have to go now, I just thought you should know but of course your sister had already informed you but I was wondering," he said, a faint smile on his lips. "Are you going the banquet in the hall tonight?"

Putting her hand on his firm arm, Jane shook her head. "I shall be sitting this one out," she said, half sad that she would not be able to go but she was mostly happy, getting some alone time and the baby was making her more tired than usual so it was time to get some necessary sleep. "I shall send most of my ladies though; they don't deserve to be couped up here with me. A couple will stay; you won't need to worry about me completely."

Sighing, he did not try to persuade her otherwise. The safety of the child in her belly came before anything else and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that. If she needed her rest, he would let her have her rest. He wanted his child to be healthy and strong.

He kissed her lips fondly before bowing towards her and then leaving her chambers; her ladies jumping up quickly in the adjoining room, curtseying towards their King as he left the room.

Catherine was quick to come back into Jane's bedchamber once Edward had left, closing the curtain behind them. She noticed as she walked in that Jane was standing in front of her long mirror, observing the curve of her belly that was constantly changing. Jane sighed and turned around to her sister. "You know I fear that this child will ruin my figure."

Catherine smiled and hopped over to her, wrapping her arms around her from behind. "You need not worry because it is all for a worthy cause." She then let her arms go and walked back over to the bed, sitting down. "Sister, the news of the Lady Mary's daughter was not the only news that I had come to tell you."

Jane raised a quizzical eyebrow and nodded for her to continue, unsure of what Catherine could possibly tell her next. Catherine sighed and looked at her. "I have heard it rumoured that our mother, she is with child again."

Jane tried to hold back her laugh of astonishment but it was not possible. Her mother was with child again after to only giving birth to their young sister the year before. She did not want to think about her mother being pregnant; it gave her too many images of her mother doing what she had been doing to conceive.

Catherine nodded her shared sentiment. "If the child is the same sex as yours, she will expect that it be placed in the same household."

"She already expects little Elizabeth to be placed within the royal household," she stated. Jane truly did hope that her younger sister was getting a better treatment in life than she had. But in any case, she didn't trust her mother with children. As soon as the Princess Alberta was ready for her a proper tutor instead of just her governess and classmates, she was sure to place Elizabeth within them. She wanted her to be in a safe and loving environment. It also reminded her that her youngest full sister, Mary, would need to be placed somewhere eventually. Their mother showed a complete disregard for her all because of her condition.

Jane did not want Mary to be alone in the world and once she was a little older, she was sure to place her as one of her ladies, so that she was among family.

Family always needed one another.

* * *

Whilst his wife may not be able to attend, Edward was still committed to having a good time with the close friends that were there. He had been talking to Robert for a good part of the night. Usually that position went to Barnaby but since he was in the country observing his little daughter, he would not be able to fill his usual place.

Many of the other courtiers also talked to him throughout the night, always trying to gain his favour and thus move up the social ladder of the court. He smiled politely at them all but he always knew what they were playing at. He had grown up getting accustomed that this was the way that people treated him. He just had to learn to play the game better.

When Henry Clifford walked over, he expected as much as the last courtier but he was surprised to see his daughter, Margaret, following quickly behind him. Edward could not remember the last time he had seen Margaret, he knew she was one of the Queen's ladies but he could not remember placing her in their but most of the time he had not been searching for anyone but his own wife.

He looked the young girl, the young woman, up and down as she curtseyed, her eyes staying downcast as she observed him, unaware of what he was doing. Even he was unaware of what he was doing. Once Clifford finally spoke, it snapped Edward out his trance, making him physically aware of what he was doing.

He felt strangely attracted to her but he had promised Jane that he would sleep with no other but this woman, she was... well there was something about her.

TBC.


	15. The Future Seemed So Bright

**_AN: _**_Finally here is the new chapter of Sink Or Swim. Must say, this chapter was harder to write than usual, probably why it took a little longer to finish, yet I think it is shorter than the last chapter. I know that there will be a few more chapters before we then take a time jump of a couple of years, in fact, I have already worked on scenes passed the time jump, its just filling up that part in between. Anyway, I feel that I am rambling, but I will say that it will be one of the longest time jumps planned for this story, I fear, but I am sure that will be clearer later on. In any case, I would like to thank everyone once again who has taken the time to read and/or to review my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. [Also for The Mare & The Rose fans, the next chapter is half written so that story should be updated soon as well]. _

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will, but then also, who could ever own the basic history that it is based on?_

**_PS: _**_I know it is a day late but I hadn't finished the chapter yet but I would like to remind everyone of yesterday as 475 years ago, Anne Boleyn was executed for high treason. May you Rest In Peace._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Future Seemed So Bright**

**25 June 1556**

Margaret Clifford brushed the soft fabric of her dark blue lady-in-waiting dress. It was not her favourite colour to say the least and she sometimes wished she had been a lady-in-waiting to the last Queen, Queen Alberta, as she had them wearing a cheerful yellow dress, not one of dowdy blue that no one would notice her in. But that was Jane's way. She liked everything to be modest and sedate. This Queen was a true Protestant, a Protestant Princess for England.

Maybe it was because she was Catholic, though she never mentioned it out loud. She liked more ornate things and dark blue had to be one of her least favourite colours but she knew that she had to endure it if she wished to stay as one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting.

She was walking through the great hall of the court when a man came up to her in the King's livery. She was shocked at first to be addressed by such a man. "Lady Margaret Clifford," asked the man, placing his arm on her delicate wrist, frightening her at first. Nodding, the man continued to talk. "Excuse me my lady and forgive me but there is a friend waiting for you and wishes to see you at this instant and in private."

Letting go of her arm, the man started to walk away and Margaret looked confused. "A friend?"

Ignoring her question, the man just replied with that she should follow him. Unsure of what was going on and while she knew it might not be the wisest of ideas, she started to follow him. He was one of the King's gentlemen and that could only mean that he was a man of honour.

She quickly followed him, quickening her steps in order to keep up with him, still puzzled over who wished to see her when she had been on her way back to the Queen's apartments. She followed the man down a series of corridors before he ushered her into one of the rooms at the end of their journey.

When she entered the room, the King's gentleman quickly left the room. She looked around confused, not seeing anyone that could possibly want to see her; in fact she could not see anyone at all. She suddenly felt a little scared, worried over what she was doing in rooms she had never seen before and wishing that she had not followed the man and demanded to know who wished to see her.

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps behind and she turned around to see the King standing in front of her. She quickly curtsied, hoping that she had not embarrassed herself. "Your majesty," she said, curtseying towards her sovereign.

Instead of motioning for her to get up, he simply kneeled in front of her, taking her hand in his and taking it to his lips where he brushed them against the smooth skin of her hand. "I must ask you one thing," he said after he released her hand from his lips though it stayed firmly in the grip of his own hand. "That I may serve and worship you my lady," he paused for a moment with slight hesitation. "I wish for you to become my mistress, you shall want for nothing I promise you that."

Margaret looked away from the King's eyes for a moment, thinking for a moment. There was a part of her that wanted to say yes, it was a very strong part but she was not sure whether her father would like the idea. Being the mistress of a man was to diminish your marriage prospects but being the mistress of a King was different. You would want for nothing and would end up with a well to do man in the end but you would forever have the hatred of the Queen of your shoulders.

Finding her feet, Margaret looked down at the King. "May I have time to think on the matter your majesty?" she asked, her blue eyes widely looking down upon his own eyes.

Edward nodded and smiled as Margaret then curtsied and walked out of the room. Edward had thought long and hard over whether he was to ask Margaret to be his mistress and if she needed time to decide on her answer then he was more than willing to wait.

* * *

**27 June 1556**

Her daughter was only a couple of weeks old but Mary could not help but want to spend every moment that she had with her special girl, her only child, and a true Catholic heir for England. While she knew this deep down, she did not let Barnaby suspect that she was thinking of her daughter's future. He was a Protestant; her brother had made sure that she would marry one so that her daughter would not be taken with the Catholic religion. She wasn't sure how Barnaby would take the kind of control she wanted over her daughter's education.

She had already decided that she would raise her daughter; there would be no need for a governess. She spent all of her time at Hunsdon in any case and she wanted her daughter to be raised right, just how a granddaughter of a King and the great-granddaughter of the great Catholic monarchs should be raised.

Mary smiled down at her daughter who had just woken up within her arms. She was beautiful, no one could deny that. She would be her special girl. She would not be raised at court though when she did go no one could say that she was not of royal blood. She would be the most well-refined lady within all of the court. Everybody would be impressed with her.

Distracted by her newborn daughter, Mary was oblivious when Barnaby made his way into the room. After a few footsteps, Mary looked over at her much younger husband and smiled. While it was not the marriage of lovers, she could not say she was unhappy, and he had helped her create this precious life in her arms.

"Barnaby," Mary said, acknowledging the presence of her husband. "How are you? Well I presume."

Barnaby nodded. "I am and I hope the same for you. I trust our daughter is well as well," he said as her placed his larger hand on the top of Catherine's little head lovingly. He was just as besotted with his daughter as Mary was. And this is what made it hard for him to leave Hunsdon.

As Barnaby looked troubled, Mary looked concerned for her husband. "Is everything truly alright?" she asked. "Has something happened?"

He smiled at his wife and sighed. "I have been summoned to court, Edward I guess craves my attention but I was sure that he would have given me more time to stay with you and Catherine but Edward was King and he never was one who was patient. Everything had to be his."

Mary chuckled. It was a fair assumption of her brother. "He never wanted for anything. My father would give him anything that he desired at the moment he desired. He was never even really punished for anything that he had done wrong."

Barnaby nodded sadly. "He never had to be hit for his faults," he replied and Mary then remembered the scars that had been left on Barnaby's back from being Edward's whipping boy and she felt guilty for having brought that up. Edward had always been kind to him and had stopped using him as his whipping boy but she was sure that there were still reminders for Barnaby and she wished she had not brought it up.

"Be careful once at court," reminded Mary. Whilst she had much more trouble being at court than Barnaby did, she knew that Barnaby quite liked it but he was now tied to her for life and he would be judged for it. She wanted him to be careful for the sake of their daughter. She did not want Barnaby to be absent completely from Catherine's life.

"You need not worry," he replied with a slight shrug. "I am sure that I could never anger Edward that much that he would find the desire to kill me."

Mary sighed sadly. "There are others who may."

* * *

**30 June 1556**

Elizabeth walked into the great hall of the court. It was a surprising night in the least. The Queen was not one to go events at night, especially since she became with child, but it seemed that she had a change of heart tonight. Possibly it was to do with the rumours that Edward was looking or had taken a mistress. She wasn't going to ask Jane if this was the case but possibly Jane wanted to keep an eye on her husband.

Looking around the room, she quickly found Robert Dudley talking to one of his sisters and one of his brothers. He had so many that it sometimes confused her to who was who but she could tell that it was the elder of his sisters, Mary Sidney, and his eldest brother John. Mary had always been a charming woman and Elizabeth had always gotten along with her, she was good to have a conversation with and she could hold her own and Elizabeth could not say the same for some of the other ladies of the court.

"How are the Dudley siblings today?" asked Elizabeth as she walked upon the happy threesome. "I suppose I should be asking how all of your children are. Your wife John just had another boy I heard; you must congratulate her for me."

John smiled. Whilst he would never love anyone but his dear wife as she was just too dear to him and he was besotted with her but if there was ever a woman that could nearly challenge his affections for Anne it would have to be Elizabeth Tudor. She had a charm about her that no one could describe, it was the Boleyn charm you could say yet no one would ever dare say that out loud. "Yes, I now have a third son whom we name Rowland."

Elizabeth smiled in response. "An interesting name but I dare say he will never have the trouble that some men and women do with names that almost everyone has. I unfortunately fall under the latter category. I heard recently that your boy Philip, Mary, was doing well and I hope that nothing has changed that. And Robert I hope that your daughter is well as well, she just had her first birthday did she not?"

Robert nodded and smiled at the thought of his daughter. "Yes, she is doing well and I am glad to see that she has passed her first birthday." He sighed and then smiled cheekily at Elizabeth. "I wonder if we will ever one day see yourself with a child of your own."

Elizabeth laughed and took Robert by the hand and led him to talk more privately without his siblings overhearing. "I fear I would have to marry first and that is not in my disposition at this point in time."

This time it was Robert who laughed. "I fear that you are a woman Elizabeth who needs to be loved and by someone who knows how."

Tapping him on the shoulder in rebuke, Elizabeth stared back at him with her dark eyes. "Alas I only one that I would ever consider to be married to and he is taken," she said sighing, causing an awkward tension between the two of them. "But alas I would never wish to leave England if I was to marry and Edward will only accept a foreign marriage for me which one can consider quite laughable. I am a bastard in my father's eyes though I was born a Princess. I doubt any Prince in Europe would ever wish to take me as a bride."

Robert just shook his head and smiled sadly. "I could not imagine any man in Europe not falling for you Elizabeth."

She smiled. "I thank you for your kind words Robert but you need not say them."

She smiled once more and turned her back on Robert and walked away. She did not look back at Robert and at this point she did not want to. She did not want him to see the tear that was now streaming down her face.

* * *

**2 July 1556**

Margaret had decided with the advice of her father to become the King's mistress. Her father even told her that the positives of this union would be far greater than if it were not to happen. In her heart she wanted to but in her head she could see sense in not becoming it. She was an heir to the throne of England, though a far way from it and she had the blood of King's running through her veins, people should be begging to marry her but instead her father would prefer if she carried a royal bastard.

Somehow she had thought that her future would be much brighter than that of a King's mistress.

However she was about to enter the King's chambers for the first time at night and there was no way that she could run and hide now. The King had summoned her after she had relented to become his mistress. She just wished that this was all worth it. She didn't want to be discarded after one night. She was also nervous for many other reasons. This was the first time she was to even lie with a man. She hoped that the King would be kind and gentle with her. She was scared enough and she didn't even have a mother to talk to. She was to be all alone in this.

She soon entered the King's chambers and stood alone in there for a second, looking at wonder at the great ornate bed, as she kept the large fur lined cloak wrapped around her slim frame.

All of a sudden however, the hands of a man came up from behind and were placed on her shoulders. Looking behind her, Margaret saw the King staring down into her own eyes. She knew the look that was in his eyes however. It was one of lust and passion. She had always imagined that her future husband would look at her like that but instead it was to be the King of England and she was to be his mistress.

She turned around to face him and dropped the cloak around the floor. Taking a piece of her red hair in his hand, he placed it to his lips before asking once more, to make certain. "Do you consent my fair Margaret?" he asked, his breath on the side of her neck making her swallow hard.

"I do your majesty," she replied as quietly as a mouse, afraid to move.

Edward then gently caressed the fair skin on her cheek before taking his lips and kissing her. It was full of passion and Margaret did not want to stop it. Placing her arms around his neck before her gently picked her up and took her to the bed, ready to claim her as his mistress.

* * *

**3 July 1556**

Being almost five months pregnant was not pleasant Jane had come to find. She knew it would be worse once she became heavier and heavier with child but at least that would be closer to the winter months, not the dreaded summer. Her ladies seemed to be fine with the weather and she wondered if it was just her and her pregnancy that was causing her to feel so dreadful all the time.

She was the Queen of England however and she still had duties to attend to and a pregnancy would not stop her. She was not as free to do as she chose like other pregnant ladies could, like her own sister-in-law, Mary, had been when she was pregnant with the Lady Catherine as she had been able to take to the country. For some reason, that sounded like a sensational idea to Jane but it could not be done. A country needed her.

Her sister helped her dress in the mornings, allowing them time to talk about things as they did when they were simply sisters and nothing else and nothing less. It was good to be just with her, without the prying eyes of the court but she was still careful in what she said as she knew some of her ladies would be waiting just outside of the room. There were a few Howard girls that she had to keep her eye on at almost all times.

Finally when she was dressed she went out to receive her breakfast. Edward, while he had not shared her bed last night, would break his fast with her. It was a practice that they had always done and she wished for it to stay that way. She wanted to still feel close to her husband, even if her ever expanding waistline was making it even more difficult.

Looking around at her ladies, she noticed that someone was missing but just as she had thought of it she saw her cousin Margaret run through the door and hurry a curtsy for her, apologising for arriving late as her father had summoned her to speak to her, Jane just smiled and wave it off, believing what her cousin was telling her.

It was a few minutes later when Edward came into the room. Walking straight towards his beloved wife, his kissed her lovingly and then placed firm hands around her swelling belly. It made her look even more beautiful in his opinion. He knew that she was not feeling the best over the situation but that was more often or not in the mornings but once she had eaten something she was much better so he had no reason to worry yet. If she did feel worse he was sure to send for a physician. He could not lose her in the same way his own mother and his first wife had fallen. He would not let that happen to his Queen Jane.

"How are you my love? How are the both of you?" he asked as he took his seat on one side of the table and she took her place on the other side.

"I am feeling better than yesterday," she said smiling as her sister started to pour some drinks for them. "I feel that the baby inside of me grows stronger and stronger each day. It truly can sometimes give me no rest."

Edward smiled. His precious daughter Alberta had been a fairly quite baby within Alberta's belly but she was healthy as can be when she was born, considering that her mother was not the healthiest of women and the fever she had while she was pregnant most certainly did not help her cause in childbed. In any case, it had made him suspicious that this child could be a boy but he did not voice his thoughts to Jane, he did not want her to worry, not when she pregnant with his child.

"Make sure that you do rest my love," he said smiling and taking her hand in his across the table. "For there is no one that can replace you."

Whilst Jane blushed at the compliment, more in love with her husband than ever, Margaret stood across the room with a knife cutting through her heart. While she did not believe that she was in love with Edward, she certainly did have feelings for him, and the statement had cut her. She had hoped that she would have had some place in his heart but then after what he said, she realised that no one could take the place of the beloved Queen of England, Jane Grey.

And from that moment, while she still may be his mistress, she would never give Edward her heart.

* * *

TBC.


	16. Everything You Hold Dear

**_AN: _**_Here is a new chapter of Sink or Swim. I am pleased that I got this out so quickly. Thank you once again for the kind reviews for the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. There will be one more chapter, including the arrival of a certain royal bub before the chapter after that will have a time jump. In any case, I hope all you readers enjoy the next chapter._

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Everything You Hold Dear**

**10 August 1556**

Edward stood on the stairs that overlooked the great hall. He watched as the men of his court danced with the Queen's ladies and the husband's who danced with their wives. He looked over and could see Margaret dancing, smiling to the man who was her dance partner. He was a bit jealous of the fact but as long as she was sleeping with no one else but him, he could not ask her not to dance and in any case, he didn't want to create any suspicion that Margaret was his mistress. It had been kept quiet and it would be kept quiet, for the sake of Jane and their child.

Barnaby walked up the stairs and stood beside the King who was standing all alone. It wasn't hard to work out who he was looking at. He was the only one of Edward's friends that knew he had taken a mistress. While it did not shock him, as most men did lay with other women, he had always thought that he would be faithful to Jane. Maybe the fact that the Lady Margaret looked similar to her cousin the Queen, maybe this was why Edward had to have her.

"Exquisite isn't she," commented Barnaby, a grin coming to his face.

Edward chuckled and went back to watching everyone dance. He was glad to have Barnaby at his side at court; it was not right when he wasn't there. While he could not blame Barnaby for wanting to spend time with his daughter, he knew that Barnaby's services would be better used at court. There were so few people that he could open up to about everything and anything. Barnaby and Robert were his closest friends and it was them, and the Duke of Northumberland, that he could always divulge his secrets to with the knowledge that they would not speak it to anyone else.

He spoke to Jane about many things but there were some things, like his relationship with Margaret, that he would never dare mention to her.

Thinking of Jane, he looked over to the high table within the hall. His wife was sitting there, her now six month belly now proudly on display under a dress of deep green. Her hand on top of the child inside of her, she was talking to her sister and one of her cousin's on her father's side. She looked to be enjoying herself and was in good spirits, something that Edward would hope to continue.

Focusing his mind once more, he looked back over to Barnaby. "How is your wife, my sister?" asked Edward.

Barnaby smiled faintly and shrugged. He had not seen Mary for a couple of months and while he got reports from her, she rarely spoke of how she was fairing but more so on how their daughter Catherine was fairing. "Well I suppose," he replied.

Satisfied with the response, Edward went back to watching everybody dancing and Barnaby slipped away, leaving Edward to his own thoughts once more.

* * *

**15 August 1556**

Mary Fitzroy smiled as her small charge buried her head in her hands. Whilst Alberta was a good student, she sometimes lacked focused and she wished to be out doing other things instead of learning her alphabet. It would improve once she was older but for now, Alberta was a three year old Princess of England.

Standing up, Mary put her hand out for Alberta to take. The little Princess gave her governess her hand and she walked with her out to the gardens so that they could play a game. Lady Fitzroy always had the best games and it was much more fun than having to learn her alphabet or having to pray for her mama and the safe delivery of son for the Kingdom.

While she was happy to pray for a brother, not understanding what that would mean for her, she preferred to play outside than to sit inside and wait for Lady Fitzroy to finish her prayers.

She missed her mama and her papa though. They were always at court and she was always stuck here at Eltham. She had like court last time she had been allowed to go but now Lady Fitzroy said that they could not go for a while but that did not mean that her parents could not come and see her. Yet they did not come often, they had not been to see her for months though her mama and papa both sent her presents with their love. It was not the same though, she wanted to show them how smart and big she had gotten since the last time she had seen them.

Lady Fitzroy had tried explaining to her why they did not come. She kept telling her that her father was very important which Alberta already knew as her father was King and that made her important because she was his daughter, but Lady Fitzroy went on to explain that many people wanted to see him and thus he could not get away to see her, though she had said that he really wanted to so Alberta was okay with it then. She had also learnt why her mama never came, the Queen was with child, which meant she would have a baby brother or sister, and she could not ride to see her.

Now she was content though, happy to play outside. Her mama and papa would be able to come as soon as they were able to, Alberta was sure of that.

As she played with the ball that Lady Fitzroy had brought out with them to pass among them, the little Princess sighed. "I wish I could meet my little brother or sister."

Lady Fitzroy chuckled a bit but she tried to contain it back for the sake of the Princess. "You will in good time," answered Mary, passing the ball back to the Princess. "Once it is born, the new Prince or Princess will come to live with us here at Eltham."

Alberta smiled and clapped her hands. "Really," asked Alberta, wanting to make sure that her ears did not deceive her. Mary nodded in reply, smiling at her young charge. Her smile broadened. "It will be good to have someone to play with," she paused, hoping she did not upset Lady Fitzroy. "Other than you."

Lady Fitzroy couldn't help but agree. It would be good for the Princess to have someone to play with that was of her own age. It was not good for to be all alone here with only adults to keep her company. She hoped that the King and Queen would also soon arrange for a proper tutor and thus some companions but Mary feared that would be another year off or too, they might even wait for the next royal child to come of age at the same time so that they got their companions together though Mary thought that would be a bit silly, considering the difference in their ages.

In any case, she was happy to see her young charge happy once more.

* * *

**25 August 1556**

Edward was not yet worried about the future of his daughter. Alberta was only three years old but the Duke of Northumberland had urged him that it was a matter of importance. They should create an alliance with another country, especially since the Queen was of English blood. It would be good to have another nation at their side.

He, with the help of the Duke and even with some advice from Jane, he had sorted through men that would be honoured to be joined to his house and to England. The King of Spain, King Philip II, had one son, Don Carlos. He was already eleven years old and while the age difference had never stopped matches before, he was reportedly delicate and deformed and personally, Edward could never agree to such a match and the Duke and Jane had both agreed that there had to be a better choice. The French also had quite a sons as well but Edward wanted his daughter to be a Queen and his eldest son was already betrothed to the young Queen of Scotland and they would be married in a couple of years, especially since Mary of Scots had growing up in France.

So after looking through all of the potential husbands for his beloved daughter, he had so far settled on the eldest son of the Holy Roman Emperor, Rudolf. It had surprised the Duke and Jane that he had chosen him but Edward stood by his decision. It would be best to cultivate a relationship with the powerful Habsburg family and what better than to marry his eldest daughter to the future Holy Roman Emperor. It was also ideal that they were less than a year apart in age.

He was now waiting for the Imperial ambassador, Simon Renard, who was to organise this match to enter the room. The ambassador finally entered the room to find the Queen who was heavily pregnant with child sitting down at the head of the King's long table with the King standing beside her, whispering in her ear. Once he was let into the room after the usher introduced him, Edward stood up to only stand behind the Queen.

Edward sighed and smiled at the man standing in front of him. While he did wish for the match to come about, he had wished to have spent a few extra minutes with his wife first. "Excellency," said Edward to the ambassador.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement of England's King and Queen he walked closer to them. "Your majesties," he replied, quite confident with himself. "The Holy Roman Empress, Maria of Spain as well as her brother, the King of Spain, sends you their love," he said, giving the regular courtesies that an ambassador had to make. "They have charged me with the grave responsibility of negotiating, with your majesty, the marriage between your daughter, the Princess Alberta, and his highness Archduke Rudolf, heir to the Holy Roman Empire."

Edward nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. He may have been King but he was only nineteen years old and this man was older, he wanted to make sure that he looked the part of the King, just like his father had. "How is this boy? What is he like?"

Edward could see the Duke swallow calmly before beginning to reply. "He is young, as is your daughter, so full attributes may not be assessed as clearly as they will be later on but from what I know of his highness he is good at his studies but is quite reserved and quiet. His mother, Maria, is very religious and has great control over her son."

Jane, who had been watching the man carefully, looked down at her hands which were placed over her belly. It was inevitable that her step-daughter and her own child in her belly would marry Catholics, Edward would want to ally himself with most powerful monarchs in the Kingdom and that would mean marrying his children off to Catholics but it was still a sore spot for Jane who was a strong a Protestant as one could find. She would raise her children in the Protestant faith and if their future spouses were Catholic, they would have to come to some agreement.

Edward too had thought of this problem but he had been assured by the Duke of Northumberland that many Kingdoms would still wish to join with the House of Tudor and England, thus ignoring that they were not ruled by the 'Bishop of Rome'. In any case, one day there would be at least one bride brought to England for his future son that he would have eventually as she too would have to become a Protestant as it was right and fitting in the country. For the moment though, they would be raised how their parents wanted them raised. In any case, Rudolf would also be a future King of Germany and in Germany there were many people that shared his own faith. It should not be too troubling for Alberta to settle into her new homeland when the time came.

"All well and good though I am sure our Princess will be more vocal than her husband but that can change with time," Edward replied. "But what about his looks your Excellency, all my reports so far tell me that he has no deformities so to speak of."

Renard stood up straighter than before, his hands firmly placed behind his back. "He is amiable your majesty and has no deformities though, through his mother most likely, he has inherited what one would say as the Habsburg chin though one must say that it was nowhere near as bad as his grandfather's chin."

Edward chuckled. He had never met the late King of Spain, Charles V. He was his sister Mary's first cousin as well as her former betrothed and while she had met him when she was a young girl, Edward had only heard stories of the famous Habsburg chin that Charles had and unfortunately one might say, he had passed it to his descendants, though they were not nearly as bad as one might believe.

"I believe that this will be a good match for my daughter your Excellency and I hope that you share my sentiments with your mistress," Edward replied, wishing to wrap the meeting up. "I am sure that we can come to some arrangement." Renard bowed his head, agreeing with the English King before getting dismissed by the King with his own bow to the head and gesture of his hand.

Once the ambassador had gone, Edward walked back over to Jane and placed his hands on her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek. "What do you think?" he asked.

Jane smiled and turned her body as much as she could in her condition to face him. "It sounds like a good match except for the fact that he is being raised a Catholic. I have heard it said that Maria of Spain hates living in a land where there are what she calls heretics. How would she react to a daughter-in-law whose faith is Protestant? I don't want to throw Alberta to the slaughter."

Edward sighed and shook his head. "The Duke of Northumberland said that this should not be a problem and if it was, why would the Holy Roman Empress be trying to organise this match?" he replied and then kissed her on the cheek once more. "I must leave you now however; I need to go speak to the Duke."

He smiled at her before leaving the room followed by two of the gentleman of the privy chamber which left Jane alone within his chambers. It frustrated her to no end how much hold the Duke had over him. He had reached his majority already and while the Duke was no longer the Lord Protector, he was still the Lord Great Chamberlain and very close to the King. Edward trusted him wholeheartedly. Jane knew that he was in it for her own purposes not for those of the realm, it had to be the case, and she only wished that Edward would trust her as much as he trusted the Duke of Northumberland. She only wanted the best for him and the best for England. She knew that the only way she could get rid of the Duke altogether was to have the King's son.

* * *

**1 September 1556**

With her now almost three-month-old daughter asleep in her nursery, Mary decided that she would wander around her home, letting her daughter rest peacefully. She knew that she needed to get out of the nursery more often but she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her daughter. Mary knew that she wasn't the youngest woman to have a child and she had resigned herself to the fact that Catherine may be her only child so she wanted a special bond with her daughter, just like she had had with her own mother.

As she walked through her country estate, Mary walked passed Barnaby's study. It had been transformed into his once she had married him and he came to leave here, she had plenty of rooms to give way to her husband and she had let him take this one so that he might have somewhere to go. She knew that since he was no lord yet, he did not have much to look over but he still had to manage his estates and she knew that he would wish to do so in private.

The only thing unusual was that since Barnaby was away at court, attending on the King, the room to his study was slightly open. While she knew she should just close the door and be on her way, she decided that she would venture inside just to make sure that nothing looked a miss.

Walking into the room and quietly closing the door behind her, nothing seemed to be wrong from what she knew and it must have been left open by one of the maids or by Barnaby himself. Still she went and walked around the table, checking that everything seemed in order though truly she could not say for sure what everything was meant to look like.

But when she walked around, the skirts of her dress got caught on the handle of one of the drawers. Pulling her skirts to get them untangled the drawer came open. Putting her hand on the drawer, she was about to push it in when she noticed something within the drawer that she had not expected to see. She saw within the drawer a set of rosary beads. Gently taking them out of the drawer, she knew instantly they were not her own. She looked down at them as they were entwined in her fingers. She was puzzled by who's they were. She instantly thought they must be Barnaby's but he was surely a Protestant, Edward would not be as foolish as to marry her to a Catholic.

But yet all the evidence, little as it may be, was that this set of rosary beads where her husband's.

Placing them quickly back in the drawer and shutting it quickly, Mary quickly walked out of the room and back towards her own set of chambers. She needed to think about what she had seen and how she would ask Barnaby. She could not rush into such things, it might alienate him from the true religion and that could not be done. Her husband might be a greater ally to her than she had first thought.

* * *

**10 September 1556**

Margaret had not wanted to believe what she knew was true. She knew that becoming the King's mistress may entail such news but she had never thought that it would happen to her. She was a smart girl but right now she felt so foolish and wished that she could hide and a hole and sleep the rest of her life away. What had happened had made her feel so ashamed.

She could not hide it forever though; it was a condition that could not be hidden, so that morning she had gone to her father with tears in her eyes. She knew that he would understand and that he would promise her that everything would be alright and this would all be just a bad dream.

Her father was alone in his chambers when she walked in and when Henry Clifford saw his beloved daughter crying, he immediately went over and hugged her before wiping the tears away gently with his thumb. "What is it my sweet girl that has made you so unhappy?" he asked, concerned for his daughter. He immediately had come to the conclusion that the Queen had dismissed her from her service because she knew of her and the King's intimacies but he wanted to be sure before he jumped to conclusions.

"I am with child," answered Margaret, trying to keep her tears at bay. "I am pregnant with the King's child."

Henry smiled. "This is not a bad thing my child, think you are carrying the King's child."

"A bastard," stated Margaret simply. If she had been Queen she would be rejoicing but what sort of life was there for a bastard of a King. Yes, the late King Henry had named his bastard son a Duke twice over but surely this Queen had more hold over her husband than Queen Catherine had, her child would not be so lucky to be the bastard child of a King surely.

"You need not worry my child but we must tell the King now, we must see what he would like to happen for you and for this child," he said taking his daughter by the hand and leading her towards the door. "You will forever be entangled with the King now, not just as cousins but as parents of a child."

Margaret was still not convinced that so much joy could come from carrying a bastard child but she went with her father anyway, wiping the tears from her eyes as she walked. She did not want the King to see her in such a state, it would surely only make her cause worse and not greater.

They were quickly at the King's chambers and they were quickly ushered in but both of them were surprised to see the King with the Duke of Northumberland. While it wasn't unusual for the two of them to be working together, the Duke was the true ruler of this country, not the King. He was still a young man who had focuses elsewhere and one day, just like his father had, he would focus all of his attentions on the matters of the realm.

Edward was too surprised to see his mistress and her father. He had not expected them and nor should he but that did not mean that this was an unwanted visit. They were more than welcome to come for an audience with him. It took him a second though to realise that Margaret had been crying and he immediately got up from where he was sitting on the corner of the desk to walk over to Margaret, taking her gently by the hands and leading her to the corner of the room. "What has made you cry my fair Margaret?" asked Edward.

Margaret looked over to her father first for reassurance and with his nod she sighed and looked back at the King and the father of her child. "I am with child," she replied simply, hoping that Edward would be kind on her.

Edward could see the tears in her eyes starting to swell once more so he wrapped her in his arms, hoping to calm her down, for the sake of the child that she carried inside of her. Edward though was worried as well. He did not know how Jane would take to the news that he was to be having a child with another woman. It would break her heart he knew that but he had to be strong, for both his wife and his mistress.

Henry Clifford then coughed to get everyone's attention once more. With everybody looking at him, Henry began to say out his plan for the future of his daughter and royal bastard grandchild. "Your majesty, whilst I know this is your decision, I feel to lessen the burden that my daughter my feel during her pregnancy, as you know there will be many whispers, I was wondering if it was possible that Margaret should be married, sooner rather than later."

Edward nodded, not thinking of that. It may also hinder Jane finding out about the child until after she had her own and possibly even after Margaret's child was born. While Edward was convinced that he would acknowledge the child, it would at least save Margaret some humiliation for the time being surely.

The Duke of Northumberland then got off his seat. "I feel the Earl of Cumberland has come up with a rather good plan your majesty and if I may suggest, though you may disagree, my youngest son Guildford is not yet married and is close in age to Lady Margaret, I would suggest that this would be a good match."

Edward nodded, glad to have the Duke of Northumberland with him during this time and he was glad for his suggestion as it was a good one. Guildford was a handsome man from what Edward could remember; surely it would not be so unpleasant for Margaret. Surely he would be kind to her, especially in her condition. Surely a title would also please Guildford as he knew that it might not be the easiest thing to marry a woman who was having another man's child. "I think that it is a good match," replied Edward as he looked over to Northumberland before looking at Margaret once more. "You would not mind the match would you Margaret. You are of royal blood and I will make sure that Guildford is well recompensed for marrying you and I promise that our child shall not go wanting."

Margaret nodded sadly. She wished that the man she would marry would love her for herself and not for only the rewards he could get but she had placed herself in this position and there was nothing she could do about it now. She would become Lady Dudley, the wife of Guildford; she may even have another title if it pleased his majesty but what she had learned from his experience was that in the eyes of men, women could always be easily discarded of and they were all merely pawns, even in the eyes of those they cared for the most.

* * *

TBC.


	17. The Scars Of Your Love

**_AN: _**_Here is the next chapter of Sink Or Swim. I must once again thank everyone for their kind reviews once more. Next chapter their will be a time jump but in any case I do hope you like this chapter. We also have the arrival of a certain bundle of joy in this chapter! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter in any case, like I said before. Off to write the next chapter._

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Scars Of Your Love**

**20 November 1556**

She was now three months with child and while she had only been married for two, enough people believed that the child was Guildford Dudley's child. No one suspected that it was the King that was the father of her bastard. Of course Guildford knew and he hated the idea that he was being cuckolded. He was promised a title once the child was born but that did not ease his mind and instead he had been prone to hitting her across the face, there was even a bruise there to prove it. He was the only non gallant Dudley out of all his brother and sisters and this only made her glad that her child was not born of his blood.

But in any case, the Queen had been kind to her in her condition and it only made her feel even guiltier.

She had betrayed her mistress and yet she did not even realise yet.

She tried to stay back from the Queen, eagerly taking the jobs that required the least amount of time with the Queen. No one found it strange and she was glad that no one thought it was odd of her, they were all just glad that they did not have to do the jobs themselves.

The Queen had now gone into confinement for the birth of her child and everybody was eager for their job to be done quickly, this child could possibly be the future heir to the kingdom and it was their job, along with the midwives, to bring this child safely into the world. They were all determined to make sure that they did not fail in their mission, they were sure that the King and the Queen would be upset if they did.

Whilst they were now in an only woman's world, the King still came to visit the Queen in her condition. He was there every day, talking to her and making sure that she did not bore her mind silly whilst in there, at other times during the day though she took to reading whilst her ladies would continue sewing clothes for the future Prince or Princess.

Jane sighed as she sat there, watching her ladies giggle as they looked over the tiny baby clothes that they had made. While she was excited and anxious over the birth of her child, the sounds of women giggling and chatting idly were starting to get on her nerves. She wanted, no she needed more intelligent people around her but not all these women had been educated to the same standard as she was. She quickly ordered them out of the room in any case and she was left alone to chat with her sister once more.

She loved her sister more than any one and whilst she was known for her own fits of giggling, it was still something she could handle because of this love.

Catherine sat down on the edge of Jane's bed. It was now late in the afternoon but it was unnoticeable in this dark and gloomy space. The confinement chamber was not a place that was a friendly environment, for Jane it only made her even more anxious. She did not want this to be last place she was ever to see.

"How are you?" asked Catherine, placing her hand gently on Jane's arm.

"I am alright, the child is giving me no rest and yet it makes me tired all the same. I am living in a contradiction," replied Jane, smiling at her sister. The child inside of her was making it more and more uncomfortable to move and rest and Jane was glad that soon enough the child would be out of her.

Catherine smiled. "It won't be long now." She then looked around awkwardly. She had heard some rumours and while it was probably unwise to tell her sister, her sister still had a right to know what was going on.

Jane could sense that her sister needed to say to get something off her chest, her little sister looked anguished and Jane would not have that. "What's wrong sister?" asked Jane. "You look to be troubled."

Catherine, looking down at her hands sighed. "I have heard some rumours sister," she replied, moving closer to her sister. "I have heard it said that our cousin, the Lady Margaret, is not pregnant with Guildford's child but instead she was the King's mistress and that the child she is carrying is his child."

Jane just shook her head, her hand trembling. "It cannot be Edward's," she said back faintly, unwillingly to believe that her husband had not only been unfaithful but had also fathered a child on this said mistress, on her own cousin. "She married Guildford; she became pregnant within that time surely."

She hated being the bearer of bad news but Catherine could not say anything that would make her sister feel better, her sister deserved the truth, well the rumours, but Catherine would not have told her if she had not thought them to be true. While some wives did have miraculous conceptions on the night of their wedding, she felt Margaret was further than she said and secondly her marriage was so hush-hush and Guildford did not seem that enthralled with his new bride. There were too many links that matched.

"I can only tell you what I have heard," she said. She could see the tears forming in her sister's eyes so she started to move towards her sister, preparing to embrace her but Jane put out her hand. Realising that her sister would prefer to be alone, she left the room, regretting having mentioned this to her sister and hoping that she had caused no problems.

* * *

**21 November 1556**

It was still before dawn but Catherine had decided to stay outside of her sister's bedchamber as she slept. Whilst in the presence chamber, she was with one of her cousins, Lady Margaret Willoughby, who was also in service to the Queen. They were quietly playing a game of cards as to not disturb the Queen but Catherine could not help but keep looking over to the curtain that divided the room she was in to the room that Jane was sleeping in.

Understanding that her cousin was upset, Margaret placed a hand on her cousins. "It may not have been wise to tell her but she can't be ignorant to it. In any case, she is close to her time, surely nothing could go wrong now, and you just have to let her sleep. She will feel better in the morning for it."

Catherine nodded apprehensively but was interrupted when there was a scream of pain coming from the room the Queen was in. The two of them immediately got up and ran to see what was wrong with their mistress. When they entered the room, they saw Jane clutching her stomach. She looked worried as she looked up at her sister and her cousin. "I think it is my time," she told them frantically.

Catherine looked over to her cousin for a moment, worry on her face, before she decided to take control of the situation. "Margaret, you must go and fetch the midwives and the other ladies and order one of them to go and inform the King that his child is forthcoming."

Margaret nodded and hurried out of the room whilst Catherine went and sat beside her sister, helping prod up the pillows so that it would be more comfortable for her and with her other hand, her sister held it tightly. She had never seen her sister so afraid before but Catherine knew she had to be strong for her now, even if she was slightly to blame for the Queen going into labour.

Jane looked into her sister's eyes, pain, fear and love mixed within them. "You promise you will not forsake me now?"

Catherine nodded, kissing her sister on the end. "Of course I will not forsake you; I shall be here for you always."

Jane nodded, comforted by her sister's words for a moment before the contraction started again. Soon enough thankfully, the midwives and the other ladies were in the room, running around like wild ducks preparing everything for the birth of the next royal child.

Whilst this was happening, the task had been given to Margaret Clifford to go and inform the King of the news. She knew that Margaret Willoughby had deliberately sent her; she knew that Margaret loved a bit of gossip and she was probably a good spreader of it as well. She had also ordered her to not come and help the Queen, that the Queen would not want her help. It made her wonder how much the Queen knew.

In any case, she went to the King's chambers and asked for an audience with the King. The groom standing at the door was confused, especially at this time in the morning but once Margaret had explained to him what it was for, he immediately opened the door and informed the King that one of the Queen's ladies were here to see him.

The King had put on a large fur-lined trim cloak as Margaret was entered. They groom left and the two of them walked closer together. They had not talked or had seen each other since she had told him that she was to have his child. She wondered if he had taken another mistress, if she was the dispensable. She wondered if he even cared about the future of the child that was inside of her. She knew that her husband couldn't care less.

Edward smiled at her faintly, still a little groggy from sleep. "How are you Margaret?" he asked, hoping that she was happy. Then he noticed the bruise on her cheek. It was fainter in the dark, with only candles to illuminate it. He gently turned her head and touched the bruise on her face, making her flinch. "Who did this to you?"

Margaret smiled wryly. "My husband my lord," she replied, her voice full of spite for the man she was bound to for life.

Edward shook his head, removing his hand from her face. He knew that Guildford could be a drunk but he never thought he would be a wife beater. He needed to have a word with the man. This woman was carrying the King's child and whether it be a bastard or not, it should not be harmed. "I will make sure that he no longer does that."

Margaret chuckled, her eyes watery. "How your majesty?" she asked. "He will do as he pleases and I will have to endure. You may stop him for the duration of my pregnancy but I doubt he will stop after that. He despises me for... cuckolding him. I fear he would rather see me and my child dead."

"Don't say that Margaret," he said, trying to embrace her in a hug but she stepped away. She would not receive his affections anymore if this was what they got her.

She looked him straight in the eyes. "But I will your majesty but like I said I will endure," she replied, the water still evident in her eyes. "It is my punishment for sinning against God, for sinning against the Queen. I was meant to be her faithful servant, I was meant to be a virgin when I married but instead I gave myself to you and now I carry your bastard."

Edward had to look away from Margaret. Yes, in a roundabout way she had insulted him but he had deserved it. He had almost surely forced her to be his mistress. Maybe this was all a lesson for him, he supposed he would never take another mistress if this was the pain that it caused the people he cared about.

Margaret then stepped back. She didn't think that she could speak to the King any longer for fear of breaking off into tears. He looked back over to her and she smiled faintly again. "I'll be my own saviour your majesty, you need not worry about me but there is someone you should be thinking of now," she told him, he looked puzzled in response. "The Queen is to have your child. She is in labour."

Edward was about to respond but Margaret shook her head and curtsied towards him, leaving the room and leaving Edward to think over everything he had done. All he could do was put his hands together and pray for the life of his wife, his child and his former mistress and their child. What had he done to get in such a mess?

* * *

The midwives had told her that it would not be long now and the child would soon be in her arms but Jane could not help but feel that it had been ages since she had gone into labour and since the midwife had said that. No matter how tired she was though she needed to fight through for the sake of her child. She would not leave it motherless like little Princess Alberta had been when her mother had died giving her life.

Catherine was beside her during the whole process, holding her hand and letting it be squeezed hard every time that she had to push. Catherine was not gently putting damp cloth to her head, trying to cool her down and make the process a bit easier for her. While she had never had a child herself, she could only imagine the process that Jane was going through right now and for some reason, she was not eagerly awaiting the moment when she one day would be in this same position but she was sure that her sister would be there for her too.

The midwife looked to see if the head had crowned and was relieved to see the head of the future Prince of Princess. She looked up at the Queen and smiled. "Just a couple more pushes milady then your child will be in your arms, I promise you that."

Jane nodded, glad that the ordeal was almost over, and then looked over to her sister who nodded towards her and gave her courage that this would soon be over. Nodding, she pushed hard and the sound of a child wailing filled the room. Jane flopped back into the pillows, feeling a little worse for wear but happy. She had her own child, a healthy child. She looked over to her sister before looking at the midwife again. "What is it?" she asked, still breathing heavily.

The midwife smiled, holding the bundle of joy which had been quickly cleaned and wrapped up. It was a big baby, Jane could see that much. "It is a fine bonny prince milady," she said, pleased to have helped deliver the future King of England. "A little boy."

Jane could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes and Catherine was quick to kiss her sister, congratulating her. She was to be the mother of the future King of England, she had given her husband a beautiful baby boy and at that moment, the pain of his betrayal seemed to go away for awhile.

* * *

After his wife had been cleaned up, Edward had been permitted entrance to see her and their new son. He couldn't believe that he was now the father of a little boy. He was sure that his daughter, his little Alberta, would be pleased to have a new sibling. He was sure that she would be a good big sister; she would want to teach him everything that she knew he was sure.

He walked in to see his wife's ladies-in-waiting still cleaning up but that didn't faze him. He was just glad to be able to see his wife alive after giving birth. He had not been able to do that with the birth of Alberta. They had brought her to him, not wanting him to see his wife Alberta dead and messy from having given birth to their child. It was a different experience but he was glad to say that it was a pleasant one.

Jane was sitting up on the bed, carrying the child in her arms, looking down at their little boy in wonder. Her hair tied back, she looked up as her husband walked into her chambers. Jane smiled at him but as she did the hurt of his betrayal came back to her and tears came to her eyes.

Edward worried, quickly dismissed the other ladies from the room and shut the curtain behind them, wanting to give him and his wife, as well as their child some privacy. "What is wrong my love?" he asked, wishing that less women were crying around him today. "You have just given birth to the most beautiful baby boy, how could you be sad?"

He looked down at the child in her arms. He had fallen asleep but Edward could see that he had inherited his mother's red hair and Edward was glad, he thought that it would look quite fine on him when he inherited the throne from him when it was his time to go.

Jane just shook her head and laughed. "How could you not know?" she asked and Edward immediately knew that Jane had found out about who was responsible for Margaret Clifford's condition. He tried to go towards her but she shrugged her shoulder away. "Don't," she simply said and Edward realised he needed to give his wife time. She was still hurting.

To get to a better topic though he looked down at the child. "Do you know what you would like to name him?" Edward asked, hoping that naming the child would please her.

"Henry," she said simply before looking up at her husband. "For your father and for mine."

Edward nodded and smiled. His son did look like a Henry; he was definitely a Tudor as well. There was no doubting that. He would be a fine boy, he would be the best boy in the whole country and how could he not for his mother was Jane. She could only provide him with the best.

"I should let you rest," Edward stated. He could not ease her pain now but surely time could heal this rift in their relationship. He never wanted to lose her over this. He loved her more than life itself. Surely she would in time forgive him.

He nodded once towards her and then left the room, leaving Jane looking at him as he left.

* * *

TBC.


	18. Our Familiar Heroes

_**AN:**_ _I must sincerely apologise for the lengthy delay it took to bring this chapter out. Real life had gotten in the way and frankly, a lost some inspiration, but I feel that the inspiration is coming back and I am getting ready to start continuing with this story though I have to say that it is nowhere near complete. I will try to update as regularly as I can and to those that have decided to continue with the story, I am eternally grateful. Also reminder, there is a significant time jump of a few years from the last chapter._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Our Familiar Heroes**

**1 May 1560**

Little Prince Harry was used to getting the attention of everyone at Eltham with one smile but whilst at court he found it much harder to do. His elder sister was fixated by the joust that was about to happen. He knew that he would be when the Knights actually rode out on their horses but for the moment he wanted someone to talk to.

Their father was nowhere to be seen, Lady Hoby telling him that it was most likely because he was to ride in the jousts which excited Harry. His mother wasn't going to be at the joust either. He had seen her beforehand and she had explained that it was because of the baby in her belly. He was excited to be a big brother but he didn't see why that stopped his mother from watching his papa ride. He didn't argue with her though. He never argued with his mother, only Lady Hoby.

Alberta was still occupied with the excitement of the day so he decided to turn his attentions to the two girls beside him. The almost five year old Lady Elizabeth Stokes had been a constant figure in the household at Eltham for the last six months. Harry found it funny that Lady Elizabeth was his aunt just like Aunt Catherine was. He could not remember his grandmother and he supposed he never would now that she had died but he was glad that Elizabeth had come to live with them. She was more likely to play the games that he wanted to play; Alby would only say that she was a _proper princess_ and that they did not take part in _childish games_. They weren't though, they were fun games.

The other girl was older than all of them. At eleven years old, Lady Mary Seymour did not live with them and Harry only ever saw her on odd occasions but as the Queen's goddaughter Mary was invited to court often. He knew his mama had many godchildren as his papa had many as well but Mary was special. Her mother had been a Queen of England. Mary was always kind to him but like his elder sister, she acted like a real lady.

Out of the two though, he decided that it was best to talk to Elizabeth. "Lizzie," he said as he clutched onto the sleeve of Elizabeth's dress. She smiled at him and shook her head as she too were mesmerised by it all. Harry didn't understand it.

Thankfully the Knights and Lords started coming out and jousted one another, hitting each other off their horses with their lances much to all of the children's delight. Harry had eagerly ignored the fact that his female relatives weren't talking to him and instead was slightly taken back by the fact that he himself did not have a horse of his own. He was a big boy now, he was sure that he could ride a horse better than any man. He would prove that. He was a Prince after all.

It wasn't long before a man that all of the children were familiar with stepped forward on his strong horse and held his lance up on the railing. The King smiled at all of the children before focusing his eyes on Alberta. "Dear Princess, may I have the honour?" he asked with a warm smile on his face directed towards his daughter.

He saw Alberta smile widely and nod, getting up and placing the ribbon that Queen Jane had tied to her wrist earlier in the day to the lance. He and Jane had talked about the joust and it had been her idea, that with her not attending, that he should ask Alberta for her favour. She said it would please Alberta no doubt and Edward could see that Jane had the right of it. Jane always seemed to have the right of it.

He smiled and nodded as he lifted the lance away and found his position in the tilt yard. He had taken up the sport more prominently in his years married to Jane, especially since Harry was born. His father had been strict and not let him near anything that would threaten his life and while that was a wise idea and Edward knew the feeling of being protective, he was not entirely eager for Harry to start riding yet, he had resented his father for fleeting seconds when his friends were able to ride and joust and he was not. Jane had not been completely eager about his new hobby; she had reminded him on many an occasion that his father had been injured severely from a jousting injury. She had let him continue on though; she knew she couldn't control him on this. He loved her and her opinion but sometimes he had limits.

He was up against a Knight, a younger son of some branch of one house or another, Edward had not paid attention to what the herald had said but instead focused on winning. He would not be seen as well, especially in his daughter's and son's eyes. That he would not allow.

When the flag came down that signalled for the two of them to ride towards each other, Edward galloped quickly towards the young Knight and when the lance hit the young man he fell off his horse while Edward's lance shattered. The crowd cheered on their King who had won and Edward couldn't feel happier at that moment.

He was a beloved King and had an adoring Queen carrying his child within her womb and two bright children, a daughter and a son.

Edward would always love his father and respect his memory but he couldn't help but feel that he was to succeed, and already had, where his father had failed.

* * *

It was quiet in the Queen's chambers on this May Day and Jane could not say that she did not enjoy the peace and quiet. She had excused all of her ladies for the day and only her sisters remained behind. She had tried to urge them to go as well but Catherine would have none of it. Jane worried for her. She would have to be married one day or another but she spent no time courting with others, always being by her side.

Mary, who had been in her service since her mother's death, was another matter entirely. She was a shy girl, her deformity made her so. Jane could see that Mary was a bright girl who worked hard to be learned like she was. She had a beautiful personality as well for one life had been so cruel too. She hoped in all her heart that Mary could know the happiness of marriage but somewhere deep down in Jane's heart, or maybe in her head, she knew that this was most likely not possible.

Jane was sitting down with a book in her lap beside the windows. Reading was calming, especially when she was large with child. She would get larger, she knew that, but she was reassured by having her books. Education was just as important for a woman, that was Jane's belief and she encouraged all of her ladies to be able to read and write and she encouraged it in her sisters and Alberta. She would also encourage it to any daughters she would have with Edward in the future.

Edward was sure that this child was another son but Jane was not so sure. She had never been entirely sure when she was pregnant with Harry but she had always leaned towards the idea that she was having a son. This time she leant towards a daughter though. She liked the idea of having a daughter of her own and whilst she did view Alberta as her daughter she was not her biological daughter. In her mind there was a difference though she would never stop loving Alberta. She would always care for that girl, with every bone in her body.

Catherine sat beside her sewing a garment for the new baby. Her ladies had liked the idea of sewing clothes for the baby more than the idea of reading books and Jane had let them have their folly. She was sure that it would pass in time. In any case, she was sure that the child in her womb was to have too many garments and it would grow out of it in time. She had given all of the garments made for Harry to the poor people of London who had newborns and nothing to clothe them in. She wished she could do more for them but warm clothes for the children had to be a start.

Mary on the other hand had her head in a book. Jane had always seen a lot of herself in Mary and it pleased her to see her sister so absorbed in languages and books. It would do well for her, Jane was sure.

It was around noon when some of her ladies started wandering back to their duties. She had given them leave to do what they wished today and while some of them felt in necessary to serve her in their full capacity, others had jumped at the opportunity to have courtly romances with the young men at court. Jane did not judge them for it.

Only a couple more ladies on top of her sisters where serving her when Edward came in with the children. Jane smiled up at them as they walked in and placed down her book and was about to stand up when Harry bounced towards her. "Mama, mama!" he said excitedly as he bounced up and down beside her. "Papa beat the other men!"

Jane smiled at her son. She loved little Harry desperately and was proud to have carried such a strong healthy little boy in her womb. The court all adored Harry and his copper hair and blue eyes. He had many of her colouring but she could see a lot of Edward in him as well. He would be a handsome man when he was older and would make any Princess of Europe very happy.

Alberta was the next to walk over to her but in a much calmer manner that Harry had done. Jane's little half-sister was also with them and while she smiled at Jane she made her way over to Mary. Jane was glad to see that the two of them had a close relationship. She was sure that little Elizabeth felt much more comfortable with Mary for she had known her for all of her life, living with her under their mother's care while she had only known Jane for a few months.

Her thoughts of Mary and Elizabeth and their mother dwindled when she felt Alberta be picked up beside as Edward sat down and placed his daughter on his lap. Jane looked over to Catherine and she immediately ordered for the ladies to dismiss themselves for service. When all of the ladies left from the room, the royal family were finally allowed to themselves.

"I heard from our son that you won the joust today my love," Jane commented placing a small kiss on Edward's cheek.

Edward nodded. "You would have heard correct. And I won it with the favour of a very beautiful young lady."

Jane could see Alberta giggle and she decided to play along with the game Edward had obviously started. "Well I should say! You are a married man!"

Alberta couldn't contain her giggles and obviously didn't want to 'upset' Jane any longer. "Don't worry mama, it was only me."

Jane smiled down at her step-daughter. "Well then, I guess that was only fair and I can see how you father won for there was no chance that he would lose when holding your favour."

Alberta nodded and smiled at the two of them before Harry squirmed his way to sit between his two parents. Harry always liked to be a part of things, to be the centre of attention, something he got from his multiple lines of Tudor blood no doubt. "If I was allowed to ride mama I would have asked for your favour. You're the prettiest girl at court."

Something pulled at Jane's heart but she let the feeling of fear leave her and she smiled down at her son. "And how could I refuse such a handsome lad as you."

* * *

**5 May 1560**

Ever since his daughter was born, Barnaby had preferred to spend his time at Hunsdon rather than at court. The scheming of the court had become a pain in the neck for him and he liked the peacefulness of his family home. He preferred and liked the company of Mary and Catherine over the courtiers of court. It was only at Hunsdon that he felt that he could truly be himself.

Arriving at Hunsdon, Barnaby immediately knew where to go to find his family. He walked briskly up the stairs to Catherine's chambers. Opening the door he found Mary sitting beside their daughter as little Cathy learnt to read from her horn book. Barnaby stood there and sighed. It felt pleased to see his family. His slight sound made Catherine lose her concentration on her little study and instead dropped her horn book beside her and ran over to him. Barnaby knelt down as she ran to him and he lifted her up into his arms as her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek. She was a small little thing but she was healthy all the same, something that pleased both he and Mary greatly. She was a smart little girl as well, she could rival any of the royal children.

"Barnaby," said Mary, acknowledging him with a smile. "I trust that all is well at court."

Barnaby nodded as he settled down in the chair beside her, Catherine seated on his lap. "You know surely that everything is not always well at court but your family is well. Edward and the children are well, as is Elizabeth though she knows how to flirt her way through court and Jane is well and her child continues to grow in her belly."

Mary nodded in reply, keeping solemn. She would never wish ill on an innocent child but she could not help but feel jealous of the Queen, even though that was a sin in itself. She had longed to carry another child in her womb and while she would never wish to replace her beloved Catherine, she had wished that she could give Catherine a sibling and if God was willing she had wished to give Barnaby a son as well. He never blamed her for not having a son and he seemed content enough to only have Catherine as a daughter but then Mary knew that all men wanted sons, her own father had taught her that at a young age.

"In any case," Barnaby said, interrupting the silence settling between them. "I came to spend time with my family, not discuss matters at court." Mary knew that they would discuss it later out of earshot of Catherine. Her daughter would learn the truths of court soon enough but Mary couldn't help but want to protect her daughter from it for as long as she could.

The three of them sat together for a while longer before it was time for Catherine to eat and prepare for the bed. The two of them stayed with Catherine as she ate and when she went to bed, they both wished her a good night. Mary was pleased with this. She wanted to be a large part of Catherine's life. She doubted that Queen Jane ever got to act this way with the royal children.

The two of them then went and had their own dinner together before retiring to their bedchamber. Barnaby had made it clear to Mary that even though she was older than him, he was not about to make her feel like she was anything less than his wife. He had heard the stories from plenty of mouths, including Mary's, about the trials she went through as a child. Everyone knew how King Henry loved his son more than his daughters and Barnaby didn't want Mary to feel like she wasn't loved and respected. He could probably never say that he was in love with her but he did love her and respected her for the woman she was and for the daughter that she gave him.

He would protect Mary against anyone that wished to hurt her, for family's sake.

* * *

**20 May 1560**

In the years following Harry's birth, Edward has gradually become more involved in the running of his realm. He wanted to be a father who made his son proud and being ignorant of the country that was his was not a good start to this. He made it his mission to know as much as he could though he did leave most of the work up to his advisors.

One thing that did change though was that the Duke of Northumberland was no longer the Lord Protector of the Realm. Edward knew that he could not have a male heir and still have his realm ruled by someone else so he had removed the Duke from this position. He still had the Duke in his entourage, helping him with the decisions, but he would not let the Duke control him. That was not right. He was a Tudor. He was a King. He needed no one controlling him.

The men that he had appointed onto his council were all good men. While some where simply his friends that he trusted like Barnaby and Robert, another had been suggested to him by his wife and sister. William Cecil was a good choice and a true Protestant which pleased Edward greatly. He had become so impressed with the man over the years that a year and a half ago, Edward had appointed him as the Secretary of State.

He was a loyal man to the crown. Edward liked to see those type of men in his court.

* * *

**25 May 1560**

Elizabeth knocked politely on the door of Robert Dudley's chamber before letting herself in. Robert had not answered her but she cared little on that. She was quite the independent woman if she did say so herself and she would not take kindly to people telling her what to do. Robert might not necessarily have wanted her there but she cared little. She wanted to talk to her long-time friend.

Robert was sitting on his own behind his desk and only lifted his head when Elizabeth was fully in the room. He smiled at her and without even gesturing, Elizabeth found herself sitting on the other side of the desk. "And what do I owe the pleasure my lady?"

"Can't a friend just come and say hello?" she replied playfully, running her fingers up and down the arm of the expensive wooden chair. "I see you so little at the moment and I thought that I should stop worrying and come and see you. I trust everything is well?"

Robert chuckled a bit but Elizabeth could see a sadness in her old friend's eye. "Yet you never thought that your visit may send off the wrong message?" he replied at first which Elizabeth just shrugged her shoulders at. Robert sighed. "Everything is alright though Amy..."

"Is half-way through her pregnancy, I know I know," interrupted Elizabeth when Robert seemed to stall. "I trust nothing has happened. You would surely tell me if it did."

Robert smiled faintly. "She is still with child and Emma is excited to have a brother or sister but... Amy is not well. She complains in letters of a pain in one of her breasts and that she is tired all the time. She is also worried that the child isn't growing enough. I've had physicians and midwives look over her. They see no problem though anyone can tell that she is tired. She looks so pale and weak all the time."

Elizabeth placed a weak smile on her face. She and Amy may not be the best of friends, no one could ever suggest otherwise, but she hated to see Robert so worried and stressed, it did nothing for his handsome features. "If the physicians say she is tired maybe all she needs is rest."

Robert nodded and then shook his head and smiled charmingly, regaining his composure. "And how are you? No suitors I need worry about?" he asked teasingly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Of course not! Edward does not try to sell me off to any foreign Prince and like any of them would have me. I am a bastard Princess. But that is alright. I prefer not to be married. And Annie feels the same way. As cousins we shall end up living out our lives together."

A laugh was the reply that Elizabeth got from Robert. "You and Anne are a fearsome thing to behold no doubt but both of you, if I may be bold, are beautiful women. Men grovel at the feet of the two of you as you walk by. Wait till the day that a handsome Lord sweeps you or Anne off of your feet. Mark my words; you will change your mind swiftly."

Elizabeth just shook her head. The only man that could ever do that would never have the chance.

* * *

**1 June 1560**

Margaret flinched as she heard the door open to her bedchamber. She was afraid to lift her head up to see if it was her lord and husband returned from a night of drinking. Guildford was never the kindest of men, especially when he came to her bed full of wine which he did most nights. But she knew she could take the beatings as long as he didn't take his anger out on the children. Little Joan and Martha were too young to understand why their mama had bruises over her body but Margaret was sure that her Tommy understood. He was smarter and older than the girls; he was a King's son after all.

Guildford did not like her son and while Margaret could never fault him on that she wished that he could be kinder to the boy. He had never been pleased that Edward had acknowledged her son, allowing him to have the surname Fitzroy. He had been as good to her as expected, never wanting their son to want for anything though Edward had only ever seen the boy once. Margaret blamed that on his love for Jane though. If she wasn't there, well, Margaret was sure that Edward would show much more love for the boy. It was her greatest wish that Tommy be allowed to live with his half-siblings, gaining an education that befitted a son of a King, bastard or no. He was the ideal age for a companion to the Prince. The King had not set up companions for the royal children yet and Margaret was sure that it would be Jane who organised it anyway. She hoped that Jane could find space in her heart for a poor boy. Jane could surely see the way Guildford was with anyone.

Margaret also hoped that the Queen would be delivered of a daughter, maybe then her daughters could be companions later to the new Princess as well. Anything to get them away from their father.

She knew that things would have been different if she had given Guildford a son. A son would make everything better and she prayed day after day that God would grant her a son. A son would keep her other children safe and Guildford may come to be kind to her. She would never ask for love nor could she ever love him, but some kindness would go a long way to her.

Putting a hand to her flat stomach, she hoped that a son was starting to grow at this very moment.

* * *

TBC.


	19. Sorrow and Joy

_**AN:**__ Welcome back to a new chapter. I am sorry again for the delay, real life and writer's block takes over you know. In any case, here is the new chapter. It is a relatively short chapter against the longer chapters that will come eventually but I needed to round out a few things in this chapter and start some new things as well. All in all, I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will._

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Sorrow and Joy**

**28 August 1560**

Mrs Odingsells was always happy to see her mistress happy. Poor Amy had had a rough lot this pregnancy so far, her morning sickness had been far worse than when she was pregnant with little Emma and she seemed weak all the time but she always seemed to have her spirits cheered whenever her husband or her daughter was around.

Little Emma had been at her nap for a while and had finally roused herself awake so Mrs Odingsells had decided to go down to the gardens of the small estate where she was sure to find the little girl's mother and father. For a girl, she had been doted on immensely, loved by all, even her grandfather, and everyone had high hopes that this time Amy would deliver a strong son to carry on his father's name.

The five year old skipped happily down the hall which made Mrs Odingsells smile. Emma was such a good and happy little girl; she had all the sweetness of her mother and none of the ambition of her father. Mrs Odingsells was happy about that. Guildford's girls were sure to have enough ambition for the rest of the family combined and she didn't believe that Emma needed it. Ambition was a dangerous thing.

When they got down to the gardens, Robert was carrying Amy in his arms before placing her down at the stone bench in the middle of the garden. Robert was quick to notice Mrs Odingsells standing there with his daughter as he placed his wife down so he smiled at them. "Is it not uplifting to hear her laugh again?" asked Robert, his wife blissfully happy sitting beside him.

"A joy indeed my lord," replied Mrs Odingsells as she let Emma's little hand go and watched her run over to her mother and father. Robert picked up his daughter and placed her on his lap. She may not have been a boy but he loved her all the same. She was a healthy living child and he knew that some people couldn't even have that blessing.

Amy couldn't help but smile at the sight of her husband doting on their daughter. These were the moments she cherished.

Robert kept Emma on his lap before her began to speak to Amy. "Now, you two are to stay with Mrs Odingsells until," he said placing a hand on Amy's shoulder as Mrs Odingsells put a blanket over her lap. "You're health is restored my love and the new baby is born. Everyone will make sure that all are your needs are met."

Amy smiled at her husband's concern for her welfare but there was still a hint of sadness in the smile. "You are all that I need husband; will you not stay with us?"

Robert sighed. "You know the snake pool of duplicity the court is Amy. If I am absent to long there are plenty who will fill the void. The King's favour can be capricious, even with my father as high in power as he is, things are still shaky. There are many who would like to bring our family down. I cannot let that happen because of you and the children, surely you understand Amy. I want our family to continue reaping the rewards of the King's good favour."

"Is it only for that reason that you have to go back to court?" she asked. She had been worried that in her delicate condition that Robert might seek... pleasurable needs elsewhere. Amy believed Robert to be a good and honest man but she had always been frightened that something like that could happen; it had happened to many a good couple before.

Robert smiled. "Of course Amy, I want to be there to help shape the kingdom to greatness. Edward needs my help. He won't admit it, he is too much of a Tudor for that, but he needs our family Amy. A Dudley must always have a place of power at court."

He smiled once more to reassure Amy. He did not want Amy panicking over nothing, especially in her fragile condition and he knew that Mrs Odingsells wouldn't want it either. He leaned over and kissed her, going as close as he could with Emma still perched upon his lap. "I shall return before you have even truly missed me I promise."

Amy smiled and watched as he kissed Emma on the top of her head before placing her down on the bench beside her. He stood up and walked away, heading towards the stables so he could ride back to court. She knew Elizabeth would be there. Elizabeth always was a distraction for her husband, she only hoped that she did not become too much of one.

Before leaving the garden however, Robert walked over to Mrs Odingsells. "You're physician will attend her daily," he asked the kind lady. "And if the pain worsens or she weakens."

"I will summon you my lord as I promised," interrupted Mrs Odingsells. She smiled kindly at the lord of the manor. She couldn't help but feel heart warmed at Roberts' concern for his wife's welfare. This was what a true husband should do, care for his wife and family. She understood that the court called Robert away but she knew that his family was his top priority.

Robert nodded, straightening his clothes. "Be vigilant in your care for her, in your care for both of them. They might well be the best part of me." He could feel his eyes beginning to water but he couldn't have his wife's companion see him cry so he only waited for her curt nod before he turned and walked away to the stables, ready to leave his family to return to his King.

* * *

**29 August 1560**

It was wrong what she was doing, Catherine was very aware of that and she was sure that her sister would kill her if she knew what she was doing but Catherine truly didn't care at this moment, not when she was blissfully happy. It was risky, her sister was the Queen after all but Jane had so much happiness and Catherine just wanted some for herself. And she had found that fun with Edward Seymour.

Yes, he was the son of a traitor but he was also the cousin of a King and she had found that she was in love with him and that he was in love with her too. They were risking everything by having these little dalliances in the dark, hiding in corridors or in his bedchamber. There was no way that she would ever risk it in her own chambers, she had to share them with her younger sister and she didn't think Mary would appreciate the commotion of having two lovers in the bed beside her.

Their dalliances had become few and far between in the last few weeks however as Jane had entered her confinement, ready to have her second royal child, and Catherine had been required to be with her for long periods of a day and Catherine had wanted to be with her sister during this difficult time though not as difficult as it had been the last confinement. The King had taken no mistresses this time and if he was not holding Privy Council meetings he was with his wife, keeping her amused while she was heavy with his child.

He was with her now and this gave her enough time to slip away to be with her Edward.

She was only glad that her mother wasn't around to see this. She had no doubt that Frances Brandon would have slapped her around the back of the head and called her a silly child for behaving this way, but here was the thing. Catherine was no longer a child anymore, in more ways than one.

* * *

**3 September 1560**

Jane had fared well in this pregnancy, there were no major problems, her morning sickness had been to a minimum and while she had grown as large as she had last time she did not have the added stress that she had before. Edward was a doting husband on her. Having already delivered a strong healthy male heir that continued to thrive had assured Jane of Edward's love and devotion for her and for that Jane was glad. She did not hate her illegitimate step-son but at the same time she could not love him. She would not blame him for his father's folly but she knew that she didn't want the same mistake to happen again. Only legitimate children born from her own body were allowed to be born from now on.

But all of the fairing well had ended as soon as the contractions rattled through her body this morning. She could never remember them being this bad but truly, she had little recollection of giving birth at all. Once she had held her sweet little Harry in her arms and she hoped that when she held this child in her arms the pain would become a distant memory as well.

Edward was not allowed in the room, as he hadn't for his last two royal children as well. He didn't ride out to the Dudley estate to be by Margaret's side when she was giving birth to Thomas, he didn't want to upset or hurt Jane in anyway by doing so but once news reached him that he had fathered another son, her rode out there to meet his new son. He would never be an heir to the Kingdom but Edward would make sure that he was well looked after all the same. He was a Tudor after all.

While the birth of his new child was happening Edward had decided to stay in the nursery located in the palace. The nursery was always ready for use but it was only used when the children came from Eltham to visit them at court. Edward had thought it nice to bring Alberta and Harry to court, as well as little Elizabeth Stokes who resided with them. He was sure that this would please Jane and it had, keeping her spirits high as the last month of her pregnancy raged ahead.

In truth, Edward had to admit that he enjoyed having the children at court as well. They brought an energy and innocence that was lacked among the courtiers.

Alberta knew much more of what was going on than either her step-aunt or her little brother did and Alberta was not afraid to be proud of this. She was the eldest and liked lording it over them though in front of their father she acted as sweet as honey. She was a good girl truly, she always tried to be the best Princess of England that she could but she was proud about being the eldest as well, her father's special little girl.

It didn't take that long though before one of the Queen's ladies came rushing to the nursery, puffing as she was out of breath from rushing so quickly. She gave a quick curtsy before running over to the King. She whispered something in his ear and the three children looked over to him eagerly and they giggled when he smiled though Harry crossed his arms across his little chest, he hated when he was the last to know and being the youngest until his mother gave him a little brother or sister, he always seemed to be the last to know.

Edward walked out of the room, striding quickly to reach his wife's chambers, leaving the three children sitting there, unsure about had just happened.

Edward was in his own world though just wanting to get to his wife and their new baby girl. She had delivered a healthy baby girl, a new Princess for England. He didn't care that there wasn't a Duke of York yet, there would be many more chances for more children. He already had a healthy heir and he was pleased to have a daughter. Daughters were needed for diplomatic reasons so he had always hoped to have a daughter as well and now he had two. He hadn't seen his new daughter yet but he was sure that she was to look opposite to her elder sister, only due to the fact that they had been born from two different mothers.

All of children where perfect, they were Tudors after all.

* * *

**8 September 1560**

This was not the letter that Mrs Odingsells wanted to write, especially when the court was obviously revelling in the birth of the new little Princess but she had to write, Robert had to know about the tragedy that had occurred on this day. She felt like it was her fault; she shouldn't have been urged by Amy to let all of the servants and herself to go to the fair but Amy had said that she would be fine, that Emma would enjoy the fair and that everyone should be allowed to enjoy it.

Mrs Odingsells felt it was her fault that there would be no more baby, that poor sweet Amy was now dead.

If only she had been there.

She was only thankful that little Emma did not have to see Amy lying at the bottom of the stairs, her neck broken and bits of blood scattered around her. Emma had been kept out in the garden and she didn't know how long it would be until she was allowed to go back into the house. She was asking where her mother was and why she couldn't see her and all Mrs Odingsells could reply with was tears. This wasn't meant to happen to such a sweet woman.

She had been ill and she shouldn't have been left alone.

Mrs Odingsells only hoped that the letter would arrive to Lord Robert quickly; that he would be able to come here and decide was meant to be done.

* * *

**9 September 1560**

Elizabeth had been with him when he received a letter from presumably Amy when he walked out of the room with a sorrow that she had never seen in him. She had presumed that he had gone back to his room and she was correct but she was shocked to hear him crying behind the door. She had never been that great with people crying but Robert was one of her dearest friends and she couldn't let him be sorrowful on his own.

She opened the door quietly but Robert was sensitive to every sound at this moment and when he saw it was Elizabeth he quickly tried to wipe away his tears. She quickly closed the door and sat down on the bed beside him. It might be seen as inappropriate to some but obviously Robert would never be in the mood to try something funny with the state he was in. He couldn't speak and only handed her the letter and all Elizabeth could do was read it in shock, placing a hand over her gaped mouth. Once she had read it completely, she looked over at Robert. "I am so sorry Robin, I truly am. This shouldn't happen to a good man like you."

He smiled faintly. "I don't know what to do. The next time I was supposed to see her, I was going there to expect to see my new child but now... I have to go to plan a funeral and to help my motherless child."

He placed his head in his palms again whilst Elizabeth place a delicate hand comfortingly on his back. "If there is anything that I can do just let me know, I shall be at your beck and call." He nodded in reply and Elizabeth tried to smile at him but he wouldn't have noticed and truthfully she didn't think a smile would console his grief right now. He had lost his wife and child from an avoidable accident. Nothing would be the same for him now. She tried to think of anything she could do to help and then she thought about his daughter.

"I am assuming you won't want little Emma to be at the estate any longer than she has to," she started, hoping Robert would be alright with the suggestion she was about to suggest. "How about sending her to Hatfield, this Mrs Odingsells can come as well so everything isn't so strange for the girl. I can send a message ahead to Hatfield so they can prepare a room for her and I will ride ahead to Hatfield to maybe help keep her occupied until you can return to her, after you fixed up this unfortunate matter."

Robert nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," he replied faintly before standing up. "I must ride out to go to... Amy. Send your letter ahead to Hatfield, I mean to send Emma there as quickly as I can."

Elizabeth nodded as Robert fixed up doublet and walked out of the room, on a mission to lay his wife to rest.

* * *

TBC.


	20. For The Heirs

_**AN: **naps for the quick update. This chapters a bit longer than usual but I hope that you all enjoy it._

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will._

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: For The Heirs**

**1 December 1560**

They had decided to walk outside in the gardens of Hatfield before the weather became too bad over Christmas. Robert was still in no mood to travel to court and celebrate with the royal family and the rest of the courtiers and Elizabeth could hardly leave him, Emma and Mrs Odingsells here on their own. They were starting to get past the majority of their death for Amy and the baby and where starting to enjoy life again and Elizabeth was not about to allow them to backslide.

She wanted to make Christmas enjoyable for the whole lot of them. It wouldn't just be the four of them of course, her old governess Kat would be with them as well as her cousin Anne Stafford. She was glad for their company, especially in the early days of this experiment of having Robert, his daughter and her... well Elizabeth really wasn't sure what Mrs Odingsells was but in any case Kat and Anne had been welcome company during their early melancholy.

It was now almost three months since Amy had succumbed to her death and Elizabeth wanted them to look forward not to look backwards.

"You know you don't have to walk with me," commented Elizabeth who walked closely beside Robert. "I can walk on my own you know."

Robert smiled slightly. "I know but I could use the company and the walk. Mrs Odingsells is a good woman but she can be a handful. She is fearful of doing anything wrong. She is good with Emma but she can be overbearing."

Elizabeth laughed a little in response. "Well I am glad for the company as well."

They walked a little further before the conversation started up again. In their silence Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a little guilty for what she was doing. She was letting a widowed man and his child live in her estate with her and while she told herself that it was the charitable and friendly thing to do, she knew that deep down there was something more to this. Every time that Robert smiled at her she felt something stir inside of her. She had tried to shun it for ages and she had been able to when he had been married to Amy but now that he was a widow it wouldn't rest. It probably didn't bode well for her reputation at court as well but truthfully she could care less. She had been the daughter of the traitor Queen her whole life, her reputation had never been in tact since her mother was executed.

"You could have gone to court," Robert stated. He wasn't a boy that needed to be taken care of and he wanted Elizabeth to be happy. "We would have been fine on our own here."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to stay," she replied. "In any case, Christmas at court will all be about Edward flaunting his virility. He has sired three healthy children and wants the whole world to know about it. I can take so much but there is a point that which I break. He is becoming my father more and more each day."

"Like father like son," Robert commented. "I don't think he will be like your late father though. Yes, he does have two marriages under his belt but the late Queen's death was unfortunate. If she had given him a son which in due time I am sure she would have Edward would never have cause to divorce her. He married Jane out of love and necessity for a male heir and she has given him that already and a healthy one at that and another daughter. He is devoted to her, anyone could see that. He will not be like your father."

Elizabeth shook her head. "My father... well I don't think that many others would ever come close to his marital behaviour but in temperament Edward is becoming more and more like my father. My father had great passion and loved deeply as well. They say he loved my mother passionately but she easily fell out of favour. Anything can happen in a short space of time."

Robert smiled. "No offenses Bess but really all Tudors have that temperament. You, Mary and Edward all have it. You like to show off what you have. It is not a bad thing though; I consider it a bit of a Dudley thing as well."

Elizabeth playfully slapped him across the arm before giggling. "I am being generous with my hospitality Robert; I wouldn't cross me if I was you."

Robert nodded. "You know that it is all in jest Bess. I could never speak a bad word about you."

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and it took a few moments for Elizabeth to realise. She looked back to see where he was and she noticed that he was looking intently at her. She scrunched up her face in confusion. She wasn't one who liked things to happen with her understanding and prior knowledge.

It only took two strides for Robert to walk over to her and when he did he grasped Elizabeth's face in his two strong hands and kissed her passionately. She was startled at first to say the least. She had not expected to be kissed and to be kissed like this on her walk but it only took a moment for her to respond back. She placed her hands on his shoulders but almost as soon as she had done that Robert broke off this kiss and began walking back to the estate.

He left Elizabeth standing there in the gardens dumbfounded.

She didn't know how long she stood there before she made her way back to her chambers. When she arrived, she found Anne sitting in a chair by the fire, reading a book of some sort. Anne might not have had the best education as a child, she was born of the wrong Boleyn and father of course, but in her short period of time with Elizabeth and under the care of her half-brother and sister, Anne's education had blossomed. Elizabeth was sure that she would be one of the most well spoken and witty women in the kingdom, only behind herself of course.

Anne looked up from her book and over at her cousin. She had been Elizabeth's lady-in-waiting for a few years now, having been taken on through the generosity of being Elizabeth's maternal cousin.

Anne could tell that something was wrong with Elizabeth or that something was troubling her thoughts so she stood up and held a hand out for Elizabeth. "What is the matter Elizabeth?" she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled, unsure if she should tell Anne what had happened in the garden but Anne was truly, after Kat and Robert, her closest friend and it wasn't like she could ask Robert what had happened and Kat was sure to chide her for it.

"Robert kissed me."

Anne mouth went agape after Elizabeth's comment but quickly composed herself. It would do no good for Elizabeth if she acted like it was the most shocking thing in the world. Truly, it wasn't. Anne had been watching the both of them for weeks now and both of them where as flirty as could be. It wasn't a shock to her that Robert had finally got the nerve to kiss Elizabeth but she did think it strange that he was able to do so after only three months of his late wife's death.

Elizabeth sighed. "I know what you are thinking; it is the same thing that I am thinking. It is too soon for Robert to move on."

Anne took Elizabeth by both hands and sat her down beside her. "It is for Robert to decide when it is time to move on or not and it seems that he has. Don't be frightened by it. I can tell that you have been fond of him for a while but... I would be careful Elizabeth. You know that your brother has been arranging for a marriage for you for a while. Isn't the Archduke Charles his latest contender?"

Elizabeth groaned and nodded her head. Edward had always found it risky to find Mary a husband but he had done so, albeit with someone within his close circle of friends but he had always been adamant that he wanted Elizabeth to marry for the good of the country. She had suggested that he wait for his two daughters to grow up and use them in his diplomatic pawn game but he would have none of that. He told her that the time for at least Alberta to marry would be awhile away, at least another six years or so, and that he wanted an alliance now and not later. She had told Edward that she would think on the Archduke's suit but she knew she would never take it up. As a child, she had vowed never to marry and it was in her mind that she would never marry a foreigner. She would remain in England to her dying days; she would make sure of that.

The only person she would consider marrying was Robert.

All this thought of marriage started to make her head hurt.

It was impossible for her to contemplate marrying Robert. It was far too soon for Robert to be remarrying, even if he was in want of a male heir but he wasn't. He might be one of the King's closest friends but he did not have a title of his own. He did not necessarily need an heir and in any case he had Emma to inherit any of his property and wealth.

If she was lucky, the closest thing that either of them could do for awhile was to start an affair but she didn't think she had the stomach for it. Her reputation might not be the greatest due to her mother but it was because of her mother that she didn't think that she could stomach it. She wanted to do right by her mother's legacy.

In any case, the kiss probably meant nothing.

* * *

**12 December 1560**

Catherine watched her sister happily sit in the nursery at Whitehall with baby Jane in her arms. Just like Harry, Jane had been born with her mother's red hair. The children looked like true Tudors just like their grandfather King Henry VIII had. Catherine just hoped that her step-niece would not feel left out because of it. Little Alberta had the same colouring as her own mother and she was truly a beautiful and sweet little girl. Her father and step-mother doted on her but she could tell the girl would not let her guard down completely.

Catherine didn't mind spending time in the nursery, her nieces and nephew where wonderful kids and the world lit up when they were around but Catherine's heart was not with them today as all she could think about was her husband.

Yes, her husband.

About a month ago Edward had proposed to her. She had been thrilled and excited but she still didn't have the heart to ask her sister for her blessing. It was foolish, she knew that, but then she had never been the most practical thinking of the Grey sisters.

A few days ago, she and Edward married in a chapel outside of the palace grounds with only Edward's sister Jane as their witness. The marriage had been consummated, even though it was not the first time they had lain together, and there was no way that Jane could tear apart their union. She and Edward had married for love just like Jane and her Edward had. Catherine was sure that when the time came for her to tell Jane the good news, she would be thrilled for her.

Looking at Jane with like little Janey, Catherine couldn't help but think on what it would be like to have a child all of her own. She hadn't ever really thought about it which would surprise many people. She had been the quintessential girl who had dreamed of love and believed in the fairy tales but fairy tales always ended with the Prince and the Princess falling in love and marrying, it had nothing to do with the children created from their union.

Yet now, Catherine could imagine having little blonde haired children. She wanted to have Edward's child but they would have to wait for that to happen, when she finally got the nerve to tell Jane what she had done. For now she would simply dote on her sister's children as their other sister Mary was destined to do for the rest of her life.

Poor Mary, she was probably the sweetest and kindest of them all.

Catherine knew that she and Jane had ambition for their family. It had been instilled into them by their mother but Francis Grey seemed to have forgotten about her youngest Grey child. Mary had been neglected by their mother. She could never forgive Mary for her deformity, one that Mary did not choose upon herself. Mary had done everything she could to prove her worth to their mother and had worked diligently at her studies but she would never be allowed to marry unless she somehow fell in love and the man chose to marry her, even without the chance of having children.

Francis Grey had never seen it necessary to find her youngest a husband and even Catherine knew it was understandable. No man would allow his son to marry a woman with a deformity, even if she was born with royal blood flowing through her veins and the dowry proved extensive.

Their half-sister Elizabeth would do alright though when she came of age though. She was a pretty little thing, already with red hair like her mother and her eldest half-sister. She was fair but she had some of that devilish charm etched across her face like their step-father had. Since their mother had died, Adrian had little to do with his eldest child even though she would probably be the most important child that he ever had. A son would never compare to a daughter who had royal blood in her own veins, had her own claim to the throne and was the sister to the Queen of England.

Adrian had always been a fool and he would continue to be a fool until the day he died.

Catherine continued to sit and watch, sewing aimlessly on a new garment for the baby Princess. Of course, little Jane could have anything she wanted from any seamstress in the land or abroad, she was the King's daughter after all but Jane had agreed with Catherine that it was nice to have some personal items as well, even if she was likely to grow out of it before she had proper use of the garment.

She looked over when her little niece giggled and kicked her legs within her mother's arms. It wouldn't be long now until she was rolling over by herself and sitting up straight.

"She is a happy baby," commented Catherine and Jane smiled dotingly on her daughter.

Jane had been apprehensive with naming her daughter after herself but she had been convinced by Edward to do so. He had always intended to name his first born daughter after his late mother, the woman who had sacrificed her health and life so that he could live and become King, but after Queen Alberta had given up her own life so that her little daughter could live, Edward couldn't help but name their only child after Alberta. It was more of a German name than an English name but it would always be a reminder to the Princess of her mother and what she had done for her.

When Edward had been presented with another daughter this time, he had no qualms about naming his second daughter Jane. He thought it was fitting considering that both his mother and his daughter's mother were named Jane but Jane had thought it would cause confusion on her daughter's part in the long run. The suggestion of giving the baby a nickname was brought up by both Alberta and Henry at the same time. They went by their nicknames of Alby and Harry more often than not, especially Harry, so they had both thought it fitting that little Jane have a nickname as well. She was known as Janey and while Jane had never liked that nickname on herself, it seemed to suit her little bouncing baby girl.

They sat there for a while before Edward came charging back in the nursery with both Alberta, Harry and Lizzie Stokes in tow. He had taken them down to the stables to see the horses which pleased all three of the children greatly. Alberta had started to learn to ride a year ago and Lizzie had started to learn as well and it angered Harry a little to know that even though he was the only boy in the establishment, he did not have a pony of his own like Alby and Lizzie had. He wanted to be able to ride a horse like they did in the jousts. At four years old he thought that he was plenty old enough to be able to ride a horse.

Edward had noticed his sons desire to ride a horse but he was unsure. Even though he loved his daughters, his son was his heir and he found more risk in letting his only legitimate son ride a horse, even if it was only a pony, then he had with Alberta riding her pony and eventually in time little Janey.

He hadn't been allowed to ride a horse at that age and was unsure if he should let Harry.

He had discussed the matter one night when he lay in bed with Jane after she had gotten out of her last confinement and Jane had told him not to worry so much. A little pony wasn't going to harm the boy she told him and she did remind him that he resented his father for a few things and that not riding horses was one of them. He had sighed at the fact that she was right, that it was better for him to learn now rather than later but he was still apprehensive about the situation.

Unfortunately, Jane had convinced him that it would be the perfect Christmas present for Harry.

There was no use; his son would be riding a horse in no time.

As soon as he was in the room, Harry ran over to be by his mother's side. His Mama was important, not just because she was the Queen of England but because he loved her as his Mama and he always respected what his mother said and did. He governess and his father had both told him that it was important to do so and he always listened to his father, though maybe not the governess.

Harry smiled down at his baby sister and Janey responded with another bouncy kick of her legs. Harry laughed. "She knows who I am now and she likes me," he said proudly, looking over to his father who nodded his agreement.

Elizabeth had gone over to speak with Catherine, feeling it was safer to talk with her but Alberta stayed by Edward's side. His daughter was getting bigger every time he saw her and he couldn't believe that she would be eight years old in a couple of months. He could still remember when she was brought forward to him for the first time. She was the prettiest baby had ever seen, along with Janey now, and he had been so proud that she was his, even if her mother had died to give her life, giving him a sore reminder of his own mother.

Alberta had been his first child and for that she would always be close to his heart, no matter where she ended up in the world.

He had been talking with one of his most trusted councillors, William Cecil, the other day and had asked him about what he should do in consideration of Alberta's future marriage. It pained him to be reminded of how fast his little girl was growing up and that soon she would part from him, maybe never to see again and only hear through letter, but he knew this was how things were supposed to be. Princesses married Kings and became their Queen. His father might have neglected to marry his two daughters off but Edward would not do the same with his. It was only fitting that as Princess, Alberta should be given the best of everything and that included being a Queen of some country.

There were some possibilities of marrying Alberta to French nobility but after the recent death of Francis II, Edward wasn't so sure. He wanted Alberta to be with someone who was virile and would help sire healthy children on her. His cousin Mary, Queen of Scots had been married to Francis but had not conceived a child at all, though that was probably down to their ages but Edward was still not convinced, he and Alberta had manage to create their daughter at an even younger age.

The new King of France, Charles, had yet to be married but it was rumoured that there was a betrothal between him and Elizabeth of Austria. The heir to the throne, Henry, was a possibility was still, Edward would prefer to know Alberta would definitely be a Queen not just the wife of the heir. So, unfortunate as it was, he turned his eye away from France, though it was still a possibility for a bride for Harry but the youngest daughter, Margaret was still a few years older than him and with the knowledge of his father's marriage to Catherine of Aragon, Mary's mother, he was not pleased with marrying Harry to a woman a few years older than him.

The next obvious place to look for a potential husband for Alberta though was Spain but Edward didn't like his chances their either. The only child so far of King Philip was his son Carlos. He was substantially older than Alberta and while he didn't see that as much of a problem he was still apprehensive on the match, as older men may ask perverse things from their young innocent wives.

Philip was betrothed to a French Princess but it would still be years before she was brought to Spain to marry the King so there were no other people to choose from there.

Then Cecil mentioned someone he hadn't thought of before and Edward had been pleased with the idea.

He suggested the heir to the Holy Roman Empire, Rudolf.

Truly, Edward had never been bothered to learn about Holy Roman Emperor before but Cecil was more than well equipped to give him a quick rundown. The boy was only a year older than Alberta which Edward was pleased with and was destined to inherit into the title of Holy Roman Emperor, King of Hungary and Croatia, King of Bohemia and Archduke of Austria. His father was the current Emperor, Maximillian and his mother was sister to the King of Spain.

He seemed like an ideal choice, except for the fact that he was a Roman Catholic, but he wished to speak to Jane before going through and start arranging any plans.

He just wanted the best for his little girl.

It wasn't until later at night when he came to Jane's chambers as he did every night that he was able to speak to Jane about what was to be done with Alberta's future.

Jane was brushing her hair when Edward entered her chambers through his private passage way to her rooms. She smiled towards her husband, glad to see him again after a long day. She had been glad to be able to spend a day with her beloved children but she found that now after two pregnancies, it was harder to keep up with them. She also hated the fact that she had gained some weight that she couldn't budge. It wasn't noticeable to the outside eye when she was strapped in a corset and she wasn't a vain woman by any means but it still troubled her to know that it was there.

"Hello my love," said Edward, coming up behind Jane and kissing her on the crook of the neck. She smiled into the mirror in return, Edward looking into it as well pleased that he was making his wife happy. "I have something which I would like your opinion on."

Jane nodded and got up from her seat. She was always happy to be of service to her husband and she wished that he came to her more often for help.

"I have been talking with Cecil about arranging a betrothal for Alberta. It is better to do it now then wait until she is of age and the eligible men of Christendom are already accounted for."

Jane nodded her understanding as she slipped under the bed covers; Edward quickly did the same, taking off his robe first. "Understandable," replied Jane. She was glad that he had not been talking with the Duke of Northumberland about these matters. Edward still respected him, some things wouldn't change it would seem, but the Duke had lost a lot of the power that he had during the earlier years of Edward's reign. Edward was twenty-three now, a grown man ready to make his own decision with the good _counsel_ of others but was not to follow their every word like a dog obeying his owner. That was for his minority, not for his true Kingship.

Jane had wanted the Duke gone for good, to retire to the country and not return but even though she could persuade Edward on most matters it seemed she could not persuade him as much on this.

She had been glad to introduce Cecil into Edward's confidence however, glad to see a good man that could confidently help Edward with the troubles of ruling a Kingdom but not completely steer his course.

Jane trusted Cecil.

"Who do you have in mind for Alberta?" asked Jane. She was fond of her step-daughter. She was a good girl and Jane wished nothing but the best for the girl. Jane had never had to worry about moving overseas. She was not born a Princess and had been lucky to marry a King. Alberta had no choice though.

Yes, Mary and Elizabeth had managed to stay in England but Elizabeth still wasn't married and Jane knew that Edward was very keen to marry her off to the Archduke Charles though Jane knew Elizabeth; she would not take the marriage offer and would fight it to the bitter end.

Mary had her marriage thrust upon her and while Jane was sure that Mary would not have been pleased with the prospect of marrying a man who was not royalty and had yet to inherit his title. However, Jane believed, though while not a love match, Barnaby and Mary were suited very well and he treated her with respect which she liked. Jane always believed that a man should treat his wife with respect no matter what his station was in life.

Of course, the greatest thing out of their marriage, at least in Mary's sake was her daughter – Katherine.

Jane had not seen the child for over a year as that was the last time that she had been able to travel to Hunsdon for the day to visit Mary. Mary was cordial to her but Jane was glad that Elizabeth had gone with her to help the conversation go at a regular pace.

Mary and Barnaby failed to have another child. There was no talk of any other pregnancies after the birth of Katherine and Jane wasn't sure if they had tried for more, not that she truly wanted to know that much detail but considering Mary's age, it was a miracle from God that he even granted them Katherine.

Mary had not come to court since the birth of Katherine and while Barnaby travelled between court and their family estate, Katherine never came with her father either. Jane asked Barnaby why that was so and he simply replied that Mary could not bear to part with her daughter.

It was understandable. Jane hated to part with her children but she also knew that both she and her children had a duty to uphold as befitted royalty.

She made note to herself that she must go visit Hunsdon soon, possibly taking Alberta and Harry with her. They had never met their cousin and Jane doubted that Katherine had any other children her age to play with. She would go as soon as the roads cleared after Christmas.

Edward cleared his throat. "I was thinking of Rudolf, heir to the Holy Roman Empire."

Jane raised her eyebrows at that. "A Catholic."

Edward chuckled, leaning his head back into the pillow as Jane looked down at him, her long red hair cascading over her shoulder. "Don't look at me like that; you know that it is inevitable that at least some of our children will marry Catholics if we want to ally with the strong powers of the Continent. The same will go for any Catholic Princess that wishes to marry Harry one day. She will just have to come to a Protestant country."

Jane nodded begrudgingly before resting her head on Edward's chest. Edward caressed her hair as she thought. She didn't want to think of her sweet Harry being married off. He had only just turned four and he was still so many years away from a marrying age. She had never even thought about who she would like Harry to marry. He would never be able to marry for love like she and Edward had but she hoped that he would at least find love within his marriage with whoever the lucky would be... one day.

Right now he was fine still be her little boy.

"Do you think that the marriage is a good idea? If you don't think so I won't go ahead with the match but I do want Alberta to be a consort of somewhere. I know her maternal relatives would love a marriage with a German Duke of some sort," he stated. The Elector Palatine's ambassador stayed at the English court even though Queen Alberta had died. He liked to say he stayed here for the Princess's sake, so that she may never have the chance to remember her other homeland. It had become clear to Edward that he was not the only one who was thinking that it was time to betroth Alberta, it seemed her grandfather did as well as he sent his ambassador to speak with him every other day about another good Duke or Prince. It almost made his head split.

With a marriage to Rudolf, Alberta would become Queen of the Germans, which should be close enough for the grandfather that she had never met.

"It would be a good match," said Jane faintly. She didn't want to begrudge her step-daughter happiness like her great-uncle had done to Mary but she was still concern. She had made sure that Alberta, Harry and now Janey were all raised in the Protestant religion and she didn't want them to have to give up their religion due to having marrying someone great. "But you must make Rudolf and... who is his father?"

"Maximillian II, Holy Roman Emperor," he replied, giving the whole title.

"Well you must make this Rudolf and Maximillian understand that Alberta will be in no means giving up her religion. It would be a fine match for this Rudolf to marry the King of England's daughter and he should be happy enough with that," she replied, making her final comment on it all.

Edward smiled at her and leaned down to give her a tender kiss on the lips. "You always know what to say don't you?"

* * *

**23 December 1560**

Mary was quietly sewing as she watched her daughter practice her dancing. She loved her little Katherine with all of her heart and she was determined to make sure that she would have the upbringing that befitted a Princess and she saw no one better to teach her than herself.

Katherine would be as good a Princess as any of Edward's girls.

Her daughter was now four-and-a-half years old and Mary was shocked by how time had flown since the first day that she held Katherine in her hands to the little girl who was dancing in front of her.

Soon enough, she would be having children of her own.

If it could be so though, Mary wished Katherine to stay her little girl forever.

God had not blessed Barnaby and herself with another child but she knew that she was past the childbearing age now and for Katherine to be her only child, she knew that it must be God's will that it is so. He had great things planned for Katherine, Mary was sure of it.

She would be England's Catholic hope against Edward's Protestant progeny.

Mary had told Barnaby her hopes for Katherine and it was one of the only times that he scolded her as her husband though really Mary was not that shocked. Even though Barnaby was truly a closest Catholic, he would never let Edward know that and his friendship with the King made Barnaby very apprehensive to do anything that may suggest that he was not loyal to King and Country.

He even commented back to her that he was glad that they had a daughter and not a son because he knew that she would be more persistent in a son's claim than a girl's as more people would be willing to support such a claim.

Mary begrudgingly admitted that it might have been possible but she would never turn her daughter away for a son at all. There were three possible Catholic heirs for England, Mary, her daughter and their cousin the Queen of Scots. They were all women and Mary believed that if there was ever a time that the Catholics wished to rise against the Protestants, they would be more than happy to sit a female Catholic on the thrown.

Barnaby of course tried to mould their daughter's religious beliefs to fit more in with his own but he was not around all the time. Mary knew it was wrong but she had Katherine pretend that her father was right when he was around but when he was gone she would follow the doctrine that she believed in.

Katherine was an apt pupil. A bright star in a world of darkness.

She would always be Mary's bright star.

* * *

Edward had called a meeting with his council to discuss the future marriage of England's Princess Alberta and what Edward had thought to be a calm discussion about how they would set down to arranging a betrothal for Alberta to Rudolf turned into an argument.

Many of the men preferred the suit of the Prince of Asturias better than that of Rudolf, saying that while Rudolf was an introvert, the Prince was more of an extrovert, someone who was surely going to be more loving to the Princess than the shy Rudolf was.

They also liked the idea of Alberta sitting on a throne beside the future King of Spain, one of the greatest monarchies in the land, than on the throne beside the hapless future Holy Roman Emperor.

Edward was shocked but he trusted his councillors and their opinions.

It was settled, they would start arranging for the future marriage of England's Princess to the Prince of Asturias.

* * *

TBC.


	21. To Send You On Your Way

_**AN: Welcome to a new chapter. Sorry for taking a while to update though. I hope that you enjoy. The next chapter should be out soon as well.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will.**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: To Send You On Your Way**

**15 January 1561**

Catherine didn't know what to do or say to calm her sister so she just let Jane pace the room, hoping that she would calm herself. As her sister did so, Catherine placed a carefully positioned hand over her belly. It had only been a month ago that she had started thinking about having little blonde-haired children of her own but she had been surprised to find out she was indeed expecting. She wasn't showing yet and she was grateful. She needed to hide it from Jane for as long as she could. Jane would be displeased but the child had not been conceived sinfully. She was married and she wouldn't be ashamed. She just wouldn't be.

Thankfully, Jane was too preoccupied with her own problems to see what Catherine was doing.

"Does he not value my opinion?" asked Jane as she paced back and forth, rubbing her fingers back and forth across her lower lip as she did so, a trait she had when she worried too much. "Does he only ask so that he can do the opposite? I don't understand Catherine."

Catherine looked at her sister with sympathetic eyes. Truthfully, she had been paying little attention to Jane's rant. She knew though that it had to do with Edward and the betrothal of Princess Alberta to the Prince of Asturias. It had not been Jane's choice apparently, and neither had it been Edward's until his council member's brought it up and he decided that they were right. Catherine was sure what Jane was particularly furious at though. Was it that Edward had changed his mind without her consultation or was it because she felt her opinion wasn't valid? Catherine supposed that they had merged together in Jane's mind and that Jane herself wasn't entirely sure what she was made at either.

Jane huffed. "I bet he will do the same with Harry and Jane as well. He will marry them and I should surely only find out at their weddings."

Catherine stood up then. It was not healthy for Jane to think this way, even if she was not pregnant at this time. Besides, it was starting to give Catherine a headache and she was in no such condition to be able to handle it until more than seven months time.

"I am sure that he appreciates and values your opinion sister," Catherine said, rubbing her sister affectionately on the back. "But your husband has a Kingdom to run and much to your guidance, he is doing it himself without the help of the Duke of Northumberland, much to your own design. Do not forget that sister."

Jane sighed and nodded. "I shouldn't complain so much," lamented Jane. "I am sure other Queens do not lament as much."

Catherine smiled. "I am sure they do but they put a good face on in public just as you yourself are doing."

"Alberta never complained."

"Alberta never had the chance to complain. She had stars in her eyes and was barely married a year. Edward married you for love, not duty. You two have been married longer and you have much more responsibility that is placed upon your shoulders."

Jane nodded. "The Spanish ambassadors shall be arriving soon. I have planned a masque for them to attend."

Catherine smiled; glad her sister had moved slightly off the burning topic. "You have you deigned worthy of performing in this masque then?" she asked.

Jane laughed and Catherine was glad to hear it. "I suppose you shall if you are up for it," she replied and Catherine nodded. "Lady Elizabeth said she would be at court so she shall dance, as well as her lady-in-waiting, that cousin of hers, Anne I think her name is. I suppose I shall be in it as well considering Edward is convinced he should be in it, mainly because his father performed for Spanish ambassadors when they came once."

Catherine smiled. There will be more people surely but at the same time, she could see just how eager Jane was to have the event completed. She didn't want to be reminded that she was to have her step-daughter handed over to Spain.

* * *

**30 January 1561**

Truthfully, Elizabeth was quite glad to be back at court with Anne for company. While she enjoyed spending time at Hatfield, the recent events there needed to be aired out and thought upon. She did not think that she could handle another day trying to avoid Robert's presence and when she had received word from Jane that there was to be a masque, Elizabeth had jumped at the opportunity and had asked for Anne to have a position within the masque as well.

Thankfully, Jane agreed and Elizabeth felt a world of weight lift from her shoulders.

The Spanish ambassadors arrived in due time and the masque went off without a hitch but she couldn't help but notice the intimate conversation that seemed to be going on between Anne and Edward. Elizabeth shook it off as nothing but as she passed Jane in the dance she noticed that something was unsettling her.

It didn't take her long to find out though as Jane requested her within her chambers.

"What is the story of your cousin?" asked Jane bluntly.

Elizabeth scrunched her face in confusion before answering. "Anne is a good lady, your grace," replied Elizabeth. "She may not have the highest pedigree but she is charming and beautiful."

"But is she married."

"No," replied Elizabeth. "No, she is not married and has told me on numerous occasions that marriage will not suit her and that she would prefer to spend the days in my company, us two poor maidens that we are."

Jane nodded, but she didn't seem entirely convinced. Jane had asked her to leave then, somewhat satisfied with Elizabeth's answer. Elizabeth charged back to her rooms quickly after that. She had not seen Anne since the masquerade earlier and she did wish to find out what he brother had so eagerly been talking to her about.

_Anne wouldn't do anything so foolish as to ensnare a King, _thought Elizabeth. _She knows what happens if you do._

Elizabeth found Anne in the chambers that they shared. Anne seemed to be humming a song but abruptly stopped when she noticed Elizabeth walk into the room. "Elizabeth," Anne jovially said to her cousin. "Was the masquerade not wonderful?"

Elizabeth nodded half-heartedly and she knew that Anne knew something was the matter. "What happened in the masque?"

Anne looked confused. "What do you mean what happened in the dance?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I saw you dancing with the King and the Queen saw it as well."

Anne face contorted into realisation and Elizabeth knew something did happen in the dance. "Oh Elizabeth," she replied, her face once again happy and charming as ever. "Only the King did not recognise me you see even though I have been your lady-in-waiting for years now. He asked my name and I simply replied with my name. It was nothing you can be assured of that Elizabeth and I do not wish to cause any grievance with the Queen."

Elizabeth nodded, relieved. Her brother simply wanted to know who she was. That was all well and good. A King should know the names of the people that pass him daily at court; there was nothing wrong with the whole premise of it at all.

_Just don't be foolish Anne, those with Howard blood do not sit will on royal thrones..._

* * *

Alberta did exactly what Lady Hoby had told her to do when she greeted the ambassadors. They seemed pleased with her appearance, calling her the prettiest Princess they had ever seen and where sure to tell her betrothed all about it. Alberta had been very happy when she was told that she would be marrying the Prince of Asturias, that she would become the Queen of Spain one day.

Princesses married Princes, it was a known fact.

Alberta did not know much about Spain though Lady Hoby said that Queen Jane was to assign her a tutor to learn the language now so it would be easier for her other there. Alberta had been delighted at the prospect. The last time Spain and England had a marriage was between her grandfather and Catherine of Aragon, the Lady Mary's mother. Alberta did not know much about her grandfather's wives, only that he had six of them and that he left the Lady Mary's mother for her other Aunt's, the Lady Elizabeth.

She hoped that she made Prince Carlos very happy so that he would not marry someone else.

She could be a good Queen, she knew she could.

Harry had been upset that Alberta had been betrothed and he had not. Alberta laughed at this and had to explain to him that he would one day but betrothals were for big girls and boys. He had lamented that he was a big boy but she had replied not big enough. In any case, this was her time to have a betrothal; he could have one in a few years. It was only right, she was older after all.

Lady Hoby had agreed with as she knew that she would. She had also explained that the Prince would have his Princess come to him while Alberta had to go away. Both Alberta and Harry had not been happy about this. "But Aunt Mary and Aunt Elizabeth did not have to go away," he cried in frustration.

Lady Hoby had smiled at them. "Yes but that is... different. Alberta and Jane will be married to Princes elsewhere while you will stay and become King one day."

Harry had shaken his head at that, refusing one point. "No, papa will live forever."

* * *

_Four Months Later..._

**10 May 1561**

Catherine sighed and gained the courage to enter her sister's presence. She had managed to hide the pregnancy for as long as she could but she couldn't any longer. The babe had become too big within her womb and her corsets couldn't hold it in any longer for fear that she might harm the baby and she was sure that she would faint if she did have to for there was scare any room to breathe.

It was the Queen's ward, Lady Mary Seymour that opened the door. The pretty young girl had been spending more time in the Queen's company of recent and she was pleasant company and well read. The poor girl had never known her mother and her father had been branded a traitor but Jane had taken her in as her ward as soon as she could. Catherine knew that one of Jane's happiest memories of her childhood was spending it in the company of Catherine Parr, the Queen Dowager, who sadly passed on due to complications with Mary's birth. Jane had been chief mourner at the funeral.

"Lady Catherine," said the thirteen year old, almost tripping over her own words as she looked between Catherine's belly and her face. Catherine simply smiled. She seemed to have fooled everybody for the last few months but that farce was over now.

"I have come to see my sister," she said and Mary nodded, quickly scampering off to tell the Queen that she was here. Mary returned to the door and held it open to let her in.

Jane started speaking as she continued to read from a paper. "You know that you don't have to knock..." she started saying but stopped immediately when she noticed the swell of Catherine's belly, her face contorted into one of shock. "Catherine."

"Sister," she said as smile came across her face. She had to be positive about the situation. The more positive she was, the more positive Jane had to be surely.

"You are with child," stated Jane, which Catherine saw as almost stating the obvious. "How did this happen? We knew nothing?" she continued, looking between Catherine and their sister Mary who was also sitting in the room as she had come full time on board now as one of Queen Jane's ladies.

"I'm married," she said which seemed to throne Jane off even more.

"Married?" Jane replied back, still obviously thrown off by the whole situation. "So who is your husband?"

Catherine smiled. "Edward Seymour, the Earl of Hertford. It is a good match Jane."

Jane nodded but all of this news seemed to have taken the breath right from underneath her and she had to sit down. "That is a good match Catherine," she replied but only faintly. Catherine instinctively over her belly, she was starting to get worried about Jane's reaction though truthfully she hadn't know what to expect.

"Why did you marry him in secret?" asked Jane. "Why didn't you ask for my approval?"

Catherine stumbled on her words. "I was frightened that you would say no Jane. I love him and he loves me. There is so little chance for love in our world. You have it, I know I have it and I hope both Mary and Elizabeth marry happily and for love as well. I want all of us sisters to be married to loving husbands. And besides, do I need to ask your permission to fall in love?"

She could see her sister's resolve fall at that, her eyes swelling at tears. "Edward will not be pleased with this," Jane whispered. "Not that you married his cousin but that you did not ask our permission." Catherine nodded. "I have to banish you from court, you realise that don't you Catherine. I promise it will only be for a short time. It will give you and your new husband time together." Jane stood up and walked to Catherine. "I will not take away your income; I could never let that happen, especially for the sake of my niece or nephew that is growing in your womb. Please write to me to tell me when the baby should come. I should like to be with you when you have the baby for you have been there for both of mine."

Catherine nodded, tears coming out of her eyes before she launched herself as best she could into an embrace with her sister. "Thank you Jane," she replied quietly into Jane's ear. "I thought that things would have gone so much worse Jane, thank you."

"I am sorry I have to send you away."

"Don't be, I wanted the country air anyway, it is healthier for the baby."

* * *

TBC.


End file.
